The Strongest Duelist of GX
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Abandoning his first deck and his old ways to gain a new deck of evil Hero's and a new power. Now he must face the newest enemies of humanity, the shadow riders, the light, Yubel, and Nightshroud. But will he regret abandoning his first deck and his old ways or not and continue down his path.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

At the door to the duel academy entrance exam, there a spiky brown haired guy wearing Blademasters clothes from Elsword while his right eye is blood red slitted and his left is light brown.

"He's late...", was all Naruto says as he turns around and begins walking in but stops as he turns seeing Jaden running towards Naruto as he stops in front of him out of breath as he looks up seeing an annoyed Naruto sigh as he turns around and begins walking inside which Jaden looks down sadly.

"Jaden you're late, hurry or you won't get in", Naruto said as Jaden nods as he runs past Naruto who watches him as he just walks after Jaden.

INSIDE

As Naruto enters he begins walking around the arena trying too find the stairs for upstairs to gain a good look at the duels, as he's walking up the steps he stops as he glances at all the Blue's causing him too sigh.

"Boring", was all Naruto said as he passes them which as he's walking her overheard a conversation.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crowd this year", one man says wearing a purple academy uniform as another agreed which the man at the door walks towards Crowler as he stops on front of him holding papers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam Mr. Crowler", he said too Crowler who looks at him.

"Did you just call me mr?", Crowler asks him.

"Oh sorry in new here miss", he said again annoying Crowler now as Naruto looks t Crowler with a blank looking trying too decide of he's a man or woman? Pretty hard like the time with Haku.

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title doctor thank you. Now tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year-", Crowler was cut off as he heard chuckling which h- turns too Naruto.

"Seriously? You're not gonna take his test just cause he was late mis Crowler", Naruto said causing Crowlers eyes too narrow.

"As you-", Crowler was stopped as Naruto simply took his deck out and began examine his cards which Crowlers eye twitches ok anger which Naruto puts the deck away.

"A lot of the blues are weak especially the Emo's who think there strong. Im so disappointed in this school which the one you don't want is my little brother and he could beat them but", Naruto stops as he looks up seeing Zane standing next too two others both from obelisk Blue, one with dark green hair and orange eyes while the other has long silver hair and dark red eyes causing him too smile as there looking down at him while Alexis blinks in surprise and looks between the four.

"If it isn't my old friends, Zane Trusedale, Mamoru Anjou, abs Kouji Ibuki. Its been awhile old friends", Naruto said smiling which he soon heard Crowler yelling at him.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TOO ME!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who looks at his noticing Crowler.

"That's it! You will duel me and if you refuse or lose, you and your brother m can not enter this year!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who stares at Crowler who starts too sweat as he stares at Naruto's right eye feeling as if his eye staring through his soul which he notices that Naruto walks past him down the stairs towards plat form 4. As this was happening Jaden's eyes widen in shock as he makes a fist gaining Syrus and Bastions attention.

"I hate when he duels wiry that deck...", was all Jaden said as his right hand slips in his pocket as he touches a deck inside a yellow case. As this happened Naruto made it too the bottom of the stairs with Crowler following gaining everyone's attention as Naruto turns too Crowler who's facing him as he has his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow seeing two girls help out on Crowlers duel vest and so they finish putting it in as they walk away.

"So son your name?", Crowler asks Naruto who just stares at him as he sighed.

"Naruto Yuki", Naruto said too Crowler who starts thinking.

"That name, where have I heard it before?", Crowler thinks too himself as he then puts the thought aside.

"Well Naruto Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chairmen of techniques here at duel academy", Crowler said too Naruto who hardly cares as he looks at Zane and Alexis.

"Can we hurry this up, I rather duel Zane since he's the only one who can give me a challenge", Naruto says causing Crowlers eyes too narrow angrily.

"Duel vest on!", Crowler said gaining Naruto's attention as the duel vest turns on as Crowler draws five cards.

"I have too say I'm impressed in the designs of the duel best since I've never seen it before. Now I'll get ready", Naruto said as he smiles darkly confusing Crowler as Naruto suddenly begins opening his mouth all the way as he looks down droll starts pouring out of Naruto's mouth confusing Crowler more which the confusion turns too shock as a Crow's head peaks out from Naruto's mouth?!

"Caw! Caw!", was all the bird said as its left eye was Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan while its right was Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. The crow soon exits Naruto's mouth leaving a trail of drool as it flys around Naruto before it rests on his shoulder as it nudges its head against Naruto who lets it as everyone is shocked at what they just saw.

"Now would you be so kind", was all Naruto said as the crow begins coughing as it opens its mouth which a block case with a demonic face on it comes out of its mouth as it falls into Naruto's right hand as the crow walks too Naruto's left arm as it lays there and turns charging as its left wing extends looking longer as well as becoming more mechanical? Naruto soon opens the case as he takes out a deck with a dark aura which soon disappears as he places it in the crows mouth which bites down on it holding it in place which Crowler can't even form words at what he just saw.

"Now lets begin", Naruto said smiling at Crowler.

NARUTO LP 4000

CROWLER LP 4000

"I'll go first", Naruto says as he drew one more card and looks at his hand.

"I summon Evil Hero Spark Knight", Naruto as there's a light that appears in the field and a black version of Sparkman appears as he's wearing a cape along with holding a sword.

Evil Hero Spark Knight LV4 ATK 1600

As Naruto summoned the monster, everyone was confused as they began looking up Evil Hero's which they get no information about it except that there's a rumor of Pegasus giving a new deck too someone. Spark Knight is in attack mode as Naruto places one card face down.

"I play one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said to Crowler.

"Yes very good, eheheheh", Was all Crowler said as he drew one card from his deck.

"So why are you using your deck? Your using the ancient gear deck of I'm correct", Naruto said causing Crowler too freeze at what he heard and his eyes widen in which seeing an belated image of Naruto's right slitted eye staring down at him.

"The shadows will always find you, Crowler", Naruto said as Crowler shakes his head while testudines begin talking amongst themselves trying to figure out if Naruto want correct about what he said but a lot of them don't agree with Naruto since Crowler hasn't even placed one card face up on the field yet.

"How did he know, could he be bluffing or not?... But since I'm using my own personal deck rather th-", Crowler's thoughts were cut off by Naruto.

"Then one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots, I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home no time. Is that what your thinking?", Naruto asks as Crowler grit his teeth.

"I'll start this nice and easy and I chose too play the spell card "confiscation"!", Crowler said too Naruto who just stares at him as the are suddenly explodes into pieces as Naruto's face down was activated.

"I activate the trap card "Evil Hero's Riot" during my opponents turn when he activates a spell or trap card it is automatically as well as negating the effect. Then if I have one evil hero on my side of the field he gains 1000 more attack until the end of your turn", Naruto too Crowler as Spark Knight gains 1000 attack.

Evil Hero Spark Knight LV4 ATK 2600 DEF 1400

"I'll lay two cards face down on the field and last but not least I'll play heavy storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field!", Crowler said as both his cards were destroyed showing the same exact card as Naruto doesn't even faze.

"Now care to explain what you will do next?", Naruto asks Crowler who smiles as a dark fog rolls in as two weird golden beasts appear.

"Now I'll be showing you that you can't win", Crowler said smiling while up in the stands the others were watching closely.

"Uh, can somebody tell me what's going on?", Syrus asks them as Bastion explains.

"The two trap cards that Doctor Crowler had on the field were called "statue of the wicked" its a special trap card that creates a token monster when destroyed, that's why he played heavy storm", Bastion says too him. As they were talking the four blues watching on the balcony watch closely as Alexis has her left arms elbow on the rail while her left hand is touching her cheek.

"What a snob bullying some amateur with his very best cards", Alexis said too them.

"He will win", Zane said gaining Alexis's attention as she was surprised hearing that.

"He's at our level, after all we were once on the same team together through he doesn't have his Dimensional Heros anymore...", Zane said causing her eyes too widen all the way.

"Just watch and see", Kouji said too Alexis as he's watching what will happen next.

"Ready for your next lesson?", Crowler said too Naruto.

"Are you going too summon it or not, I heard about your deck so you must have it", Naruto said which Crowler's eyes narrow as he then yelled.

"I sacrifice my two wicked tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!", Crowler yelled as from the earth a large robot rises as everyone's shocked and surprised while Naruto, Zane, Kouji, and Mamoru haven't shown must surprise.

Ancient Gear Golem LV8  
ATK 3000

"Now, now I hope you aren't to scared at my legendary ancient gear golem", Crowler said as Naruto just cracks a smile.

"Seriously, you think I'm scared then your horribly incorrect. I'm excited too see what its effect is so I can take it down fast", Naruto said surprising everyone at what he said which Alexis is surprised.

"He's not even the slightest bit afraid?", Alexis said which Mamoru smirks as he looks seeing his younger sister Tokoha Anjou who is also doing the enters nice exam is also shocked seeing this.

"Ahahahah, Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!", Crowler yelled as Golems one eye glows red as it draws its right fist Bach age thrusts forward as it destroyed Spark Knight.

NARUTO LP 3600

"Ahahahah, don't feel bad this is the top-", Crowler stops Naruto looks unfazed.

"You disappoint me, I thought you has Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem but I guess I was wrong", Naruto said too Crowler with annoyance as Crowler grits his teeth.

"What's the deal with this guy, he's not even fazed-wait a second... Now I remember, he was apart of that four man team... Generation of Miracles...", Crowler thought as he swallows.

"He was strong years ago but now...", Crowler thought as he grits his teeth.

"My turn", Naruto said as he draws and smirks.

"I play monster reborn and bring back Evil Hero Spark Knight", Naruto said as there was a light and he reappears on the field.

"Now I summon Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut in attack mode!", Naruto said as there was a light as a monster looking like Clayman except its covered in iron as its holding an iron shield.

Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut LV4 ATK 800

"Ahahahah, you just understand-", Crowler was cut off as Naruto continues.

"I play from my hand, Dark Fusion! I send from my hand or my side of the field to the graveyard the fusion material monsters listed on a fiend type fusion monster card, than special summon it from my extra deck", Naruto said as there's lightning appearing as a new monster rises.

"Meet Evil Hero Lightning Golem!", Naruto said loudly as the monster appears by black lightning with a yellow outline.

Evil Hero Lightning Golem LV6  
ATK 2400

"I activate his ability, once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and destroy it and I chose Ancient Gear Golem", Naruto said pointing at his monster which Crowler's eyes widen seeing Lightning Golem unleash a large ball of black lightning at Ancient Gear Golem causing it to explode on impact causing it too start falling apart which everyone's shocked while three are surprised as Crowler begins panicking.

"This can't be! He was my very best card!", Crowler said as a piece of Golem hits his head as it collapses on top of him.

"Now by removing Evil Hero Infernal Gainer from my hand, I can select one fiend monster I control and it can now attack twice during each of my battle phases", Naruto said Crowler behind panicking more.

"Lightning Golem, attack him directly with Black Bolt Cannon", Naruto said as Lightning golem unless as beam of black lightning hiring Crowler causing another explosion.

CROWLER LP 1600

"Now again!", Naruto yelled as his monster fires once more causing another explosion.

CROWLER LP 0

The smoke clears showing Crowler on the ground with fuzzy hair like a perm causing everyone too start cheering as Naruto turns around which he begins taking the cards off of the crow and as soon as he's done he places it in the crowd mouth which it becomes organic again as it swallows it and Naruto begins walking back too the stands with his hands in his pockets as the obelisk blues are shocked at Crowler losing especially the emo-I mean Chazz.

"It must be dumb luck, no way Crowler could lose to someone like him!", Chazz said with wide eyes as he freezes too see Naruto stoping as he's staring directly at him with his right we appearing enlarged as its staring at him but it ends as Naruto looks away and walks again. Alexis smiles at the match.

"He's definitely got a future here, wow", Alexis said and looks as her face turns too surprise seeing the three obelisk blue walking away. Syrus stands up cheering from seeing the match.

"Aw right Naruto!", Syrus cheered while Bastion smiles too himself.

"I could use a little competition here", Bastion though and notices the sad look on Jade's face as he makes a fist.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and review what you liked about it.

Chapter 2

AT DUEL ACADEMY

Naruto is currently standing in front of a few teachers who are behind a large tv while next too him are other freshman along with Naruto's crow on his shoulder. He's wearing the same outfit refusing too wear anything else. Soon Chancellor Sheppard appears on the screen.

"Good morning and welcome my students, I'm Chancellor Sheppard headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms and I think you'll find them quite comfortable depending on how your ranked of course ahahahah", Sheppard said too them as Naruto looks around but stops as his eyes widen, at the end of the line is Tokoha Anjou...

"Why the hell is she here?!", Naruto thought too himself before she notices him which she looks at him causing Naruto too turn away immediately which she notices the head movement and looks away.

"To think that four of us are here... Now we're missing two more... I'll beat you next time, I swear it since I have a new deck", Naruto thought too himself as he makes a fist.

OBELISK BLUE DORM IN NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto is currently laying on his bed as he stares at the ceiling. As this was happening his Crow had a remote in its mouth as he begins clicking through channels on the tv.

"Now this is peaceful...", Naruto said too himself before he heard knocking at the door which he sat up.

"Who now?", Naruto said too himself as he was scratching his head as he made his way too the door as he grabs the door knob and opens it which his eyes widen all the way seeing Tokoha which he goes to shut the door before Tokoha moves her foot in front of the door stoping him from shutting the door.

FAIRY TAIL OST-SHUKUMEI

"Let me in!", Tokoha demands but Naruto tries shutting it but soon finds it helpless as Tokoha grabbed onto his arm stopping him as he sighs which he opens the door slowly as Tokoha enters. Which he looks away from her as there not making eye contact.

"What is it you want?", Naruto asks her as she sighs too herself.

"Still acting like that huh...", Tokoha said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as there back too back.

"Acting like what... My true self... I...already told you this is who I am...", Naruto said as she looks down.

"You got rid of your deck...and changed...", Tokoha said too him as Naruto looks at her with narrowed eyes as he back is still turned to him.

"Don't you even listen, the Naruto you knew will never return... He was weak, and how he acted was holding him back so he changed... I'm now the real Naruto", Naruto said which she grits her teeth.

"AT LEAST HE WASN'T AN EMPTY SHELL, YOU DON'T EVEB SHOW THE SLIGHTEST WORRY IF YOUR BROTHER WERE TO GET HURT!", Tokoha yelled as Naruto doesn't say a thing.

"That's why I broke up with you... You changed... Your not who you once were-", Tokoha stops as she heard the door open as she turns seeing Naruto next too the door holding it open.

"Just leave...", Naruto said showing not a care in the world which she glares at Naruto as tears form in her eyes as she proceeds too run past Naruto but stops as she turns too Naruto who looks at her.

"If what you said was true... Does that mean the feelings you had for me changed too?", Tokoha said too Naruto who freezes with a jolt as his eyes were a little wide which Tokoha throws an envelope at Naruto's chest.

"Keep it, it was yours too begin with", Tokoha said as she turns away while tears begun falling as she starts running down the hall which Naruto looks down and picks the envelope up and opens it which he takes out a single card causing his eyes too widen all the way as he puts it back in and then slams the door shut which he marched to his clothes drawer and throws the envelope inside it as he slams it shut.

"Of all my old cards... She had that one...", Naruto said too himself as he begins scratching his head and soon sighs as he notices the camera in his room turning off.

THEME END

"Seems that your life will get more complicated", a voice said as darkness starts appearing in the room which someone wearing a tight-fitting overcoat with raised shoulders and waistline and gold and green trimmings.

"What is it Yusuke?", Naruto asks him as he laughs and he sits on the couch.

"I wanted too see if she could actually change you but she couldn't proving my thoughts wrong", Yusuke said too Naruto who leans against the door.

"I gave my heart too Nightshroud in order to receive power while you had a different motive... Anyways don't think I can be turned that easily just from her words...", Naruto said too Yusuke who gives a laugh as starts too disappear by darkness.

"You are correct Naruto, show them the power of darkness", Yusuke said as he left by darkness which Naruto walks towards the couch which he sits down. As he sat down on his couch and then looks at the camera too see it turn back on. Naruto goes to grab the remote as he puts his hand in the crows mouth which it immediately chomps on his hand causing a tic mark too form on his forehead.

"If you won't open your mouth I'll force it open", Naruto said which the crows opens its mouth reluctantly as Naruto sighs which he takes the remote and skims through channels before he stops showing Aster which his eyes narrowed as he turns off the tv.

"Aster... Interesting... Through I wonder of he's gotten stronger after we six went out separate ways...", Naruto thought to himself as he began twirling his hair and closes his eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing his eyes too open in annoyance.

"What now?", Naruto says as he stood up in annoyance and walks towards the door and opens it with annoyance but blinks in surprise finding Alexis with an annoyed look on her face which his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?", Naruto said annoyed as Alexis glares at Naruto as she's pokes his chest.

"What did you say too Tokoha, she's not letting me in her room?!", Alexis said as Naruto just stares at her not caring.

"So what, I don't care if she's crying, its her fault for trying to change me. So will you-(SLAP!)", Naruto was cut off as his eyes were wide from Alexis slapping him in the face.

"I don't care, duel me. If you win I'll leave you along but if I win you apologize too Tokoha!", Alexis ordered Naruto who stares at her before he whistles as his Crow lands on his shoulder as he begins walking.

"You coming?", Naruto asks her which she follows him as they walk down the hall but they were stopes by Mamoru who was glaring at Naruto which he grabs Naruto by his shirt and slams him into the wall as he's glaring at Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as Alexis?", Naruto said too him which he grits his teeth.

"What did you do?!", Manoru demanded Naruto who simply stares at him and sighs.

"I told her to leave when she was talking about he suddenly changing. Seems she's still affected by her breaking up with me", Naruto said as Mamoru grits his teeth seeing the look in his eyes while Alexis blinks in surprise hearing how he and Tokoha dated which Mamoru swings his left fist towards Naruto face causing Alexis's eyes in widen as she tries too stop him but everything stopped as thy heard a voice.

"Enough...", Kouji said as he's walking down the end of the hallway towards the three which Mamoru looks at Kouji before he looks away as he lets go of Naruto and begins walking away as he passes Kouji who looks at Naruto with a frown.

"Naruto, try not to go picking a fight all the time", Kouji said as he turns away from Naruto who's eyes narrowed at him which he's now walking away.

"We're done here", Naruto said as he turns and walks past Alexis who blinks in surprise.

"Wait, we haven't dueled yet-", Alexis was cut off as Naruto taps her forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry Alexis' maybe another time", Naruto said as she blinks in surprise as he walks back too his dorm and closes the door behind him as Alexis just stares at him with wide eyes.

"It was like he wasn't fazed at all when Mamoru swung his fist... Wow", Alexis thought too herself but shakes her head as her eyes narrowed at Naruto's doorway as she begins walking away leaving Naruto be.

"Even so... For him too make Tokoha cry doesn't make sense?", Alexis thought to herself as she remembered the junior championships which there was a video online showing Naruto and the other five dueling with each other while Yugi Moto, Seto Kiba, and Pegasus. Each one of them used a unique deck which most were personally made by Pegasus too suit them since they were the six most skilled junior duelists. She then starts thinking it Naruto bright smile as he enjoyed dueling as well as a younger Jaden watching with a big smile at how Naruto played from in the front row next too there mother and father.

"What made him change from his old self too now?", Alexis thought to herself as she began walking but stops as there was a bright light behind her which she turns seeing a shining light as there was a figure standing in front of her eyes.

"I am Enigma Storm, and I am the ambassador of the Nova Hero's...", Enigma Storm said to Alexis who blinks in surprise.

"Nova Hero's? But... Why-", Alexis was cut off by Enigma Storm kneels too her.

"We need your help, the Dimensional Hero's will be needed in the future and we chose you. We beg you Alexis Rhodes, we need your help in reuniting Naruto and the Dimensional Hero's since both do not want to see each other. So... Will you except?", Enigma Storm said to her as Alexis blinks in surprise.

LEAVE A REVIEW, REMEMBER NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto is currently in his bed staring at the card Tokoha through at him as he sighs too himself and places it back in his drawer then closes it. At that time Naruto heard something from the door and looks seeing a letter with a kiss on it which Naruto raises an eyebrow as he walks too it then picks up the letter as well as opening it which he begin too read it.

"From the moment I met you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girls dorm endearingly Alexis Rhodes"... You the fuck wrot-Crowler... Only a dumbass would fall for this", Naruto said as he rips it up and he sighs as he looks out the window seeing the sun setting which he closes his eyes.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

A younger Naruto is currently staring at the sun inside his room as its setting which the door opens showing a younger Jaden entering the room holding a deck.

"Big brother, why are you up here?", Jaden asks which Naruto blinks in surprise as he turns too Jaden and smiles as he walks towards him.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought Jaden", Naruto said as he smiles at his brother and notices his deck.

"Can we duel again, I know this time I can win!", Jaden said smiling which Naruto smiles as he turns too Jaden as he gives a "come over here" movement with his hand which Jaden smiles as he runs too Naruto but receives two fingers too his forehead.

"You sure little brother?", Naruto asks him which Jaden nods smiling which he chuckles.

"Know what, if you can get me down by half I'll teach you a knew way of dueling", Naruto said causing Jaden's eyes too widen.

"C'mon, tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!", Jaden says as Naruto blinks in surprise before he smiles.

"Until you get me down by half", Naruto said which Jaden has a sad expression on his face.

"Awwww-", Jaden stops as Naruto pokes his forehead again.

"Sorry Jaden, but you have too do that", Naruto said too him smiling as Jaden looks down sadly.

"Eheheheheh, you're thinking its not fair?", Naruto asks Jaden as he puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Jaden... You see, the technique is never too except that you lost until the last draw. You see always enjoy dueling toll your hearts content no matter what. Dueling is the only way for one to truly understand another", Naruto says too Jaden who blinks in surprise before he smiles.

YEARS LATER AT SCHOOL

(Huff)...(huff)...(huff)done yet?", Naruto asks as he's dueling 6 thugs as more surrounded him. There all currently in a dark ally as its dark outside.

NARUTO LP 400

THUGS LP 3600

"Now you see, you can't beat us", one thug said as Naruto gets his teeth.

"Big brother?", a familiar voice said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he turns too Jaden with wide eyes.

"Oh look it here, his little brother", one thug said causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth and takes out a single card as he reluctantly throws it too the thug who catches it.

"We're done here guys, we got what we want", the leader said as they all begin walking away ending the duel while Naruto grits his teeth as he felt Jaden tug his shirt.

"Big brother, why are you here as who were throw guys?" Jaden asks Naruto who looks at Jaden which his eyes widen seeing anger which he never saw it before.

"What are you doing here Jaden, GET HOME NOW!", Naruto yelled which Jaden eyes widen seeing Naruto fist shaking which he takes a few steps back and starts running back as Naruto looks down as he grits his teeth as he turns too where the thugs went.

FLASH BACK END

Narutow watches as the sun disappears and sighs as he started to get a message which he moves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a phone as he opens it up which his eyes narrowed at who sent him the message.  
FLASH BACK, NEXT DAY AT NIGHT

JADEN'S POV

"Big brother, where are you!", Jaden yelled as he was walking down the street at night, he soon stop as he heard grunts of pain as he turns and his eyes widen finding a bunch of thugs beaten and there cards destroyed.

"What is this?!", Jaden asks as heard an explosion which he begins running full speed down the ally as he stops at the end of the ally too find a warehouse with a bunch of thugs laying on the ground as another explosion happened inside which he rubs thwarts it as well as hearing a yell of pain. As Jaden stops at the door he peaks through it too find that there's a bunch of thugs all beaten on the ground while in the middle of the room is the leader being held up by his neck from none other then Naruto as his right eye is different while Naruto is holding a bloody card which the thugs face shows bruises and fist imprints on his face as he has trails of blood coming from his mouth.

"Thanks for the card", Naruto said as he threw the man back as he hit the wall and slides down it as he's now unconscious.

"What have you done, big brother?", Jaden said which Naruto jolts a little as he was about to say something but stops and closes his mouth as he turns to Jaden causing his eyes too widen seeing the dark look Naruto has on his face.

"Foolish little brother, pathetic", Naruto said as Jaden freezes seeing his right eye in front if him enlarged as its staring down at him as the eye starts showing images of Naruto ruthlessly beating all of them in a duel which his eyes widen in complete shock.

"Why...why did you do this, Naruto why?", Jaden asks him as he's shaking at what he saw as Naruto sighs.

"To test the limits of my new abilities...", Naruto said too Jaden who's still shocked.

"What...? That's why you did all this?", Jaden asks him as he just stares at him.

"You're telling me that was why you beaten them all up ruthlessly?", Jaden asks as he grits his teeth.

"Over course it is...", Naruto said too Jaden as he walks towards him then stops in front of Jaden who's looking up at him with wide eyes as tears are falling from his eyes feeling fear for the first time in his life.

"It's a lie, this isn't like you big brother. It can't be!", Jaden says too Naruto who's starts too talk.

"I am done acting like the older brother you always wanted for I e reason only, I wanted to know how strong you were with your cards", Naruto said causing Jaden's eyes too widen.

"I needed too find a worth opponent to test the limits of my ability and you are one of them who have the potential. Now I made you feel fear from me, now you have the desire too stop me.s which is exactly why I let you be the first too witness my new power. Don't you see, its all for my own benefit. Like me you may be one of the few who can rise to our level... But there is a catch... You must have the desire to get stronger, more then anything else. I gave my heart to the darkness in order to receive great power... The World of Darkness contains great power. Those who want power can gain it there", Naruto said too Sasuke as he takes I out his Dimensional Hero deck and throws it in the air along with the card he took from the thug which Jaden's eyes widen while Naruto turns too leave.

"You're not worthy testing my power, not yet at least my foolish little brother. If you wish too stop me then get stronger too the limit too stop me. Then one day, when your are at the same level as me then our final duel will begin", Naruto says as he begins walking away.

FLASH BACK END

Jaden opens his eyes too find he's arrived at the obelisk blue form seeing Alexis, Midny, and Jasmine with Syrus between them. As Jaden got off the boat Syrus was the first too speak.

"Hi Jaden", Syrus says too him which Jaden asks what he's thinking.

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?", Jaden asks the four.

"Well uh to make a long story short, on basically a big loser", Syrus said too him.

"You're friend here trespassed into the girls campus", Jasmine says too Jaden who blinks in surprise.

"Is tgat true Sy?", Jaden asks him wanting to know if he actually did it.

"Hey, it's not-", Syrus was stopped as they heard footsteps which they turn seeing Naruto?

"I can't believe someone fell for that", Naruto said too them with a sigh as both Mindy and Jasmine blush at seeing Naruto.

"I'm guessing you want to duel too let them go, find ill except it since in bored", Naruto says too her which Alexis blinks in sure use as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but if I win only I will tell they trespassed you will also have too apologize too Tokoha", Alexis said causing him too sigh at hearing this again.

"Fine but if I win then stop asking me about saying sorry to Tokoha and let the two foolish idiots go", Naruto said too her as her eyes narrowed which the two step on there boats while Jaden and Syrus stay behind along with Jasmine and Midny as the two row towards the middle of the water/lake/ocean, never explained where they were.

Naruto soon whistles as after a minute a crow comes speeding towards them as it circles around Naruto and lands on his shoulder as it opens its mouth which the deck falls out into Naruto's hand write the bird goes too his left arm and turns into a robotic bird while extending its left wing whine Naruto shuffles his deck along with Alexis as he soon stops and plays it in the crows mouth as its eyes glow red.

"Ready?", Alexis asks as Naruto cracks his neck as he places his right hand on the too of his deck.

"Bring it", Naruto told her as Jaden watches closely.

"Duel!", both yelled out loud.

NARUTO LP 4000

ALEXIS LP 4000

"Alright, lets see!", Alexis says as she drew while Naruto looks at the five cards in his right hand and smirks.

"Come forth Nova Hero Queen of Heart!", Alexis said as Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock along with Jaden.

Nova Hero Queen of Heart LV4 ATK 1200

"Nova Hero, there's another hero deck I didn't know of?!", Naruto thought too himself seeing the machine appear.

"And I'm also going to play one card face down", Alexis said too Naruto signaling she ended her turn.

"Fine!", Naruto said as he drew one card and looks at it.

"I'll summon Evil Hero Raptor!", Naruto yelled summoning a humanoid owl which its entire body is black as midnight while its eyes are glowing red onto the field.

Evil Hero Raptor LV4 ATK 1400

"Now attack the nova hero with wings of darkness!", Naruto yelled as Raptor flys towards Hearts which Alexis's eyes narrowed as Raptor gets behind Queen as it wraps its wings around it who there's yells of pain as it explodes which Alexis's eyes widen as Raptor flys back too Naruto's side of the field.

ALEXIS LP 3800

"I lay one card face down so its your turn", Naruto said too her which she smiles as she drew one card.

"I play Nova Hero Burstraizer!", Alexis says as a new machine appears which his eyes narrowed.

Nova Hero Burstraizer LV4 ATK 1700

"Burstraizer attack Raptor!", Alexis yelled as Burstraizer begins charging as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I activate the trap card-!", Naruto stopes as electricity appears in the card?

"When Burstraizer is attacking, spell and trap cards cannot be activated until the end of his attack!", Alexis said as Burstraizer jumps high as it comes down slamming it feet into Raptor destroying it as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

NARUTO LP 3700

"And after he's attacked and successfully destroyed a monster I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your face down card!", Alexis said as the card turns upright showing "Sakuretsu Armor" as it shatters.

"I now end my turn", Alexis said as Naruto drew one card.

"I activate monster reborn and bring back Raptor which I'll then activate "Dark Fusion" and fuse Raptor with Evil Hero Flame Witch! Now be born, Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as he summons her out which black flames appeared when she was summoned.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6  
ATK 2100/1200

"Now attack her Burstraizer!", Naruto yelled as Inferno Wing unleashes waves a black flames hitting the monster causing an explosion as Alexis shields herself.

ALEXIS LP 3400

"Now Inferno Wings ability activates, when it destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage equal too its attack", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as Inferno Wing unleashes a ball of black flames at Alexis hitting her as she puts her hands up as ages hit by the attack.

ALEXIS LP 1700

"Your turn Alexis", Naruto said as she drew.

"I activate the spell card monster reborn! I bring back Nova Hero Burstraizer then I activate polymerization!", Alexis said causing Naruto!/ eyes too widen as the two monsters fuse together.

"I summon Nova Hero Maximum Raizer!", Alexis yelled as a new monster appears.

Nova Hero Maximum Raizer LV6 ATK 2300

"Maximum Raizer, destroy inferno wing with nova fists!", Alexis yelled as Raizer charges as it fists shine brightly.

"Now his affect activates, when attacking a monster he gains 200 more attack for each monster on the field, since there's two he gains 400 more attack!", Alex said loudly.

Nova Hero Maximum Raizer LV6 ATK 2700

Maximum Raizer proceeds to send a barrage of fists into Inferno wings face sending it back as it explodes while Maximum Raizera attack recedes back too normal whirl Naruto doesn't flinch at his destroyed monsters but his eyes narrowed.

NARUTO LP 3100

"She's gonna be a real problem in the future if she keeps getting stronger", Naruto thought to himself as he drew a card.

"I'm impressed, you're far better then Crowler Alexis", Naruto said as he shows a smiles surprising Alexis who also smiles while Jaden blinks in surprise knowing Naruto is smiling which he knows what that smile means.

"He's acknowledging her strength", Jaden thought to himself.

"I activate the spell card "Dark Calling". I banish from my hand or graveyard fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster card that can only be special summoned with dark fusion then special summon that monster from my extra deck. This special summon is treated as a fusion summon with dark fusion and the one I will summon, guess who", Naruto said as he she is Iron Juggernaut and Spark Knight in his hand causing Alexis's eyes too widen as Naruto plays the card as there's black lightning which Lightning Golem appears causing Alexis too start to lose balance while a stupid Crowler is being carried away by the waves.

Evil Hero Lightning Golem LV6  
ATK 2400/DEF 1500

"And you know what happens next. Lightning Golem, I activate your ability so now you can target one monster on the field, and destroy it. I chose Maximum Raizer!", Naruto yelled as Lightning Golem unleashes bolt of black lightning at Maximum Raizer destroying the monster!

"Now attack her directly Lightning Golem!", Naruto yelled as he points at Alexis which Lightning Golem charges as it creates a ball of blak lightning as it jumps high and unleashes a beam of black lightning hitting Alexis causing her too fall of as her duel disk detaches as it hits the boats seat while Alexis lands in the water casing a splash which Naruto sighs.

NARUTO WINS

ALEXIS LOSES

while taking the cress as placing them in his deck as the crow turns back too normal as Naruto places t in its mouth as it swallows it.

"We're done here so you guys can leave now-SOMONE HELP SHE CAN'T SWIM", Naruto turns fast seeing bubbles coming from the water as Mindy and Jasmine have wide eyes which Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"She can't swim?! Of she does then I'm thrown out of this school and arrested for murder!", Naruto thought as Crow flys off of Naruto who's takes off his coat as he throws it on the boat as he dives fast in the water. As he entered the water his eye narrow as its too dark too see a thing which he puts his left hand over his left eye as his right eye opens all the way as as it glows which he can see Alexis sinking slowly in the water which he starts to giving out his breath to go faster as he extends his right hand grabbing Alexis's left arm as he pulls wrapping his left arm around Alexis's waist as he swims up fast as he soon makes it too the top but Alexis is breathing or moving which he lifts her on the boat along with himself as his eyes narrowed seeing she's not moving which he covers his left eye as his right glows which after a couple of seconds Alexis starts coughing up water as she sat up and her eyes widen seeing Naruto looking at her as he took his coat and wraps it around her.

"This will keep you warm", Naruto said too her which her eyes widen at Naruto.

"Never do something like that again", Naruto said to her as he smiles.

"You know... You may act cold but...", Alexis said as she smiles confusing Naruto.

"You're actually pretty kindhearted", Alexis said causing his eyes too widen before he then frowns with an annoyed expression on his face as he stood up.

"When we get back to shore don't mention this too anyone. As well as I'll be wanting my jacket back by tomorrow so you better dry it as well as never say in kindhearted. If you were to die then I would e locked out of this school and arrested of murder", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she looks down.

"Besides, your actually pretty good. If you keep getting stronger, you'll be a challenge against me which you are one of the few that can reach our level of the Generation of Miracles", Naruto said to her as she blinks in surprise as she looks up at Naruto who's looking at his crow who brought the other boat back too the shore too the others. As they arrive at the shore, Jasmine and Mindy hug Alexis while Jaden and Syrus look at Naruto who's walking away.

"I'm going back to my dorm now", was all Naruto said while the crow lands on his shoulder as he's walking away with his hands in his pockets as his eyes narrowed as he passed Kouji who was against a tree smiling with his eyes closed which Naruto stops.

"You don't hate none of them, but. You locked almost all your feelings away...", Kouji said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continues walking again.

"Oh shut up Kouji, I just to get stronger and they'll help me get stronger", Naruto said too him as he continues back too the dorm as Kouji looks up with a smile.

"Even if what you say may be true, you still enjoy a duel just like your old self and that hand movement in poking Alexis's head. Just like you did with your little brother...", Kouji thought to himself as he looks back at the five.

"This is getting interesting", Kouji thought to himself as he looks at his deck and smiles at it while it gives off a dark red aura.

INSIDE THE GIRLS DORMITORY

Tokoha is currently in her room wearing pink pajamas as her upper pajama shirt is unbuttoned a little showing her cleavage as ages laying on her bed saddened as she suddenly heard a knock at her door confusing her but she sighs knowing who is at her door and gets out of bed as she walks towards the door and opens it as she begin talking with her eyes closed.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it anymore Ale-", Tokoha stops as she blinks with her eyes widening all the way finding a soaking Naruto standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"N-Naruto, why are you-", Tokoha stops as she grows a large blush noticing her pajama is unbuttoned as Naruto can get a clear look at her cleavage as she immediately grabs her pajama she closes it with her right hand blushing as she looks away.

"Tokoha...", Naruto said too her which she jolts as she looks up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for what I said too you...", Naruto said to her as he turns away and begins walking while other Obelisk girls were against there doors listening.

"Tokoha, I don't hate you. But I won't think twice in taking you down in a duel. I will never be who I was again so give up on that simple hope of me turning back to who I once was and too the rest of you girls, back too bed now", Naruto said which he heard movements in all the rooms as he sighs while scratching his head as he continues walking while Tokoha just watches Naruto but has a small smile at him apologizing too her.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Still thinking but since this isn't my zexal fanfics or yugioh 5ds showing a monsters level is kinda usless.

Chapter 4

IN CLASS

"You have fort five minutes left to finish your tests", Banner said too everyone as Naruto finishes and hands it too his crow which takes it as it flys down too Banner. At that time Naruto notices Jaden run into the room causing him too sigh as he stops where a sleeping Syrus is.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Syrus?", Jaden said which Syrus's eyes widen in shock as he woke up and turns seeing Jaden.

"Maybe next time sleep would be better then an all night Slicer seance", Jaden says too Syrus smiling which he smiles.

"You're here", Syrus says which both were stopped by Chazz.

"You two want too keep it down, some of us plan to pass this test!", Chazz said annoyed.

"Hey I wakes us plan on passing it just doesn't always work out that way", Jaden said which Banner notices him.

"Oh Jaden, why don't you come down here and get your exam?", Banner asks him which Jaden freezes and sighs.

"Be there in a sec!", Jaden said loudly as he runs down the steps guards Banner while the bird returns too Naruto as it lands on his shoulder.

45 MINUTES LATER

"All right class the written exam is now over so please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards", Banner said too the class and immediately regrets it.

"There here?!", one yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh dear...", was all Banner said as the students pour out of class like there's was a 100% percent off on new decks on Black Friday. Naruto sighs too himself as he stood up and begins walking up the steps of the stairs which his eyes narrowed as he notices he's being watched which he looks seeing Mamoru walking towards him.

"What?", Naruto asks Mamoru who sighs too himself as he looks away.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I got carried away... But don't ever make her cry again or I'll never forgive you", Mamoru said as he walks past Naruto who turns seeing Alexis which Naruto his eyes narrowed.

"What?", Naruto asks as he notices Alexis holding his coat which she hands him the coat as be takes it a puts it on as the crow flys off which Alexis looks away as she has her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for saving me...", Alexis said which Naruto blinks in surprise but they narrow again as the crow lands on his shoulder.

"As I said I only saved you so I wouldn't get in trouble", Naruto said as he walks past Alexis.

"I heard you apologized too Tokoha", Alexis said which Naruto stops before he starts walking again which Alexis turns to him walking away and smiles to herself.

"He may not act like it but he does care", Alexis thought to herself while Naruto has an annoyed look on his face as he continues walking.

TIME SKIP TOO FEILD TEST

Naruto was currently watching as Jaden was in front of Chazz causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Seems Crowler pulled some strings and by the look of that Dragon Catapult Cannon he has the rare cards that came in today...", Naruto thought to himself which he turns seeing Alexis walk towards him which he sighs knowing she wants to talk to him again.

"Aren't you gonna do something?", Alexis asks Naruto who looks back at the duel.

"He will win", Naruto says causing her to blink in surprise.

"Huh?", was all Alexis said as Naruto just watches.

"He will win the duel Alexis, he's one of the duelists that can reach our level. Now watch him destroy that machine", Naruto said too her as she blinks in surprise as she looks back.

"My draw!", Jaden yelled as he drew one card and his eyes widen which he whispers to one of his cards causing Naruto's eyes too narrow at what he will now do.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!", Jaden yelled playing the monster which all the girls start making a fuss at thinking it looks adorable.

"And I'll throw down a a face down too, that's it", Jaden said.

"All done huh, good so now I can cook the Kuriboh and I like mine well done! There scout to be a fried fur ball on the field you loser!", Chazz yelled at Jaden who just smiles.

"You don't scare me!", Jaden said to Chazz knowing what to do.

"No big deal, I don't have to that's his job. Dragon catapult cannon attack!", Chazz yelled as it fires two beans from its cannons straight at his monster which Naruto sighs.

"Jaden has won", was all Naruto said as Alexis blinked in surprise which Jaden smiles more.

"I sacrifice two cards and activate "Transcendent Wing"!", Jaden yelled as Kuriboh transforms in too a new monster as it blocks the beam while Chazz is wide eyed.

"It can't be!", Chazz yelled not believing he has that card.

"Oh it be, Transcendent Wings has evolved winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster and it gets better too! By sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects there attack points back as damage too you, Kuriboh why don't you go ahead and show him his it works!", Jaden yelled as the beam turns into a sphere around Winged Kuriboh and unleashes a beak straight at Chazz's monster destroying it as it explodes which Chazz puts his and up blocking himself.

CHAZZ LP 1000

"Lucky punk", Chazz said too Jaden who just smiles.

"Lucky, nah I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies but not for you Chazz and that's to bad because with just a 1000 life points left and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished, here goes something!", Jaden said as he drew one card as his eyes narrowed and stick it up in the air while saying "yeah" showing Elemental Hero Avian

"Elemental Hero Avian!", Jaden yelled causing many too gasp at him for getting the right monster.

"Attack!", Jaden yelled as Avian charges straight for Chazz who's wide eyed as it brings its right hand down taking away the rest of his life points which everyone begins cheering as Alexis blinks in surprise and turns seeing Naruto walking away which she smiles.

"He has faith in Jaden's dueling skills", Alexis thought to herself watching Naruto's receding form.

NEXT DAY AT 10:00 PM

"So this is it huh...", was all Naruto said as he's staring at the abandoned dorm which his right eye glows as he can see it covered in a thin aura of darkness which his crow made a "caw" sound causing him to turn seeing Alexis and tokoha with a flash light?

"tokoha,Alexis?", Naruto said with surprise seeing them which they blink in surprise seeing Naruto at the entrance with his Crow.

"Why are you here?", Naruto asks them as Alexis's eyes narrowed and she walks towards him stoping a few feet away from him.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing", Alexis said too Naruto who looks at the dorm.

"Naruto why are you here?", tokoha asks him as he stares at the dorm.

"I can feel it, this place is connected too darkness...", Naruto said which he surprised the two girls and they heard talking which they turn seeing Jaden, Chumely, and Syrus? They stop in auroras seeing the two which there surprised.

"Naruto, tokoha,Alexis, why are you three here?", Jaden asks Naruto who stares at him.

"Jaden, that's none of your business now go back to your dorm", Naruto said too him which his eyes narrowed wanting to know what Naruto's up to.

"People have disappeared here... No wonder why they will expel anyone caught here", Naruto said too them but Jaden just shrugs.

"Yeah sure, ok so why are you two here?", Jaden asks them which Alexis's eyes narrowed immediately.

"I have my reason that's why!", Alexis yelled at Jaden who begins sweating at being yelled at.

"Whoa Alexis no need to snap, we just came to look wrong but hey we'll stay out if your way so don't worry about it", Jaden told her as she looks away which tokoha looks worriedly for her friend.

"Look, its just that...", Alexis said as she walks towards the dorm but stops.

"Just that what?", Syrus asks her as she points the flash light at it.

"One of the kids who disappeared Esdeath my brother...", Alexis said which Naruto blinks in surprise hearing that as he and Jaden glances at the rose on the ground, as that was happening Alexis was walking away back to her dorm with tokoha which Naruto looks ahead and he walks fast ignoring his brother and his friends as he enters it the building which the other three enter next.

"This place and these markings...", Naruto says too them as his right eye glows letting him see the millennium items. Naruto begins too tune in into the others conversation.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?", Chumely asks them as Naruto looks around.

"This place is connected too the shadow realm. Through why would someone connect-", Naruto stops as his right eye glows which he saw a picture of a guy which has the same hair style as Alexis which Naruto picks the photo up and places it in his pocket as his eyes narrow seeing a picture of Yusuke wearing an Obelisk blue uniform? At that time they heard Alexis's and Tokoha scream causing Naruto's eyes too widen along with the others.

"That sounds like Alexis and tokoha?", Syrus said too them.

"It came from this way!", Naruto said as be begins running wanting more answers as well as finding Alexis and tokoha may lead to more answers. As Naruto ran down the hallway he jumps over the railing to land on the ground as he looks around seeing furniture covered in white blankets as he looks and his eyes narrowed seeing on the ground Nova Hero Queen of Hearts which he licked the card up she looked around as he stops looking ahead as he starts running.

"Wait hold up!", Jaden yelled as the others chase him shah the pathway as Naruto soon stops along with the others too see Alexis and tokoha in some kind of big coffin?

"Alexis!", Jaden said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as they heard laughing as seeing smoke coming from where Alexis and tokoha are.

"She can't hear you, she's far away looked in the shadow realm", someone said which Naruto's eyes narrowed all the way seeing a figure eyes from the smoke.

"I am your worst nightmare come true", he says too Naruto who states at him.

"Really, you think you can scare me?", Naruto asks him which he smirks.

"Then let me prove it to you in a shadow game", he said too Naruto who makes a "tch" sound as his crow gets out his deck and turns into a duel disk.

"Lets begin", Naruto said too him as he glances at Alexis and tokoha who are currently unconscious in the coffin which his eyes narrowed as the man activates his duel disk.

"What's your name?", Naruto asks him which he answers.

"I am Titan, and unless you win against me in a shadow game then there mine forever as well as your soul", the now named Titan answered Naruto's question.

"You have made a grave mistake in getting in my way", Naruto said to Titan who doesn't care.

"Duel!", both yelled loudly.

NARUTO LP 4000

TITAN LP 4000

"Prepare to enter the shadows ", Titan said as he drew one card.

"I summon Inferno Queen Archfiend in attack mode!", Titan yelled as he summons his first monster.

Inferno Queen Archfiend ATK 900

"Now that this card is out each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gets 1000 attack points", Titan said which Naruto's eyes widen a little knowing it will be a problem if there was a Archfiend monster with 2000 attack points on the field.

"Careful Naruto!", Syrus says too him as Archfiend attack increases.

Inferno Queen Archfiend ATK 1900

"So now you will be taking life pints for every standby phase of your turn", Jaden chipped in which Titan smiles and gives a laugh.

"No I don't, not after activating the spell card Pandemonium", Titan says as he activates it by placing it is his duel dusk which gives off a night glow causing Naruto to put one hand in front of his eyes while the others shield themselves. As the light fades Naruto finds himself in the battle arena of pandemonium as the color changed in the room.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery but it also changes the rules too. Now I don't have to pay any life points for my Archfiends and if they were ever to be destroyer outside of battle I can out another Archfiend in my hand. I know what your thinking, your little friends fate is all but sealed", Titan says as the coffin closes causing Naruto's eyes too widen as weird spider like legs comes from the ground and wraps around it as it pulls it into the ground.

"Tokoha, Alexis...", Naruto said as his eyes narrowed at Titan for what he's doing.

"That's not fair!", Chumley yelled getting angry at how Titan is playing along with Syrus.

"Yeah! What have you done!", Syrus yelled at him.

"The same thing that I will do to the both of you should you continue to pester and annoy me!", Titan said annoyed which both start to get scared while Jaden's eyes widen knowing what will happen if the duel continues and what the costs are.

"My turn", Naruto said as he drew one card.

"I summon Evil Hero Inferno Witch to the field in defense mode", Naruto said as he summons a woman in a black dress on fire and just bones as she has glowing red eyes with long white hair covered in flames.

Evil Hero Infero Witch DEF 1000

I play one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said too him as he ended his turn.

"To bad you didn't have a chance to use them, I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!", Titan yelled as Terrorking Archfiend appeared by blue lightning.

Terrorking Archfiend ATK 2000

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends you have to tend with! And thanks to the special ability of the inferno queen the Terrorking gains attack points automatically increased by 1000 making him have a total of 3000!", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"And now I'm going to put them all to use! Terrorking Archfiend attack Inferno Witch with locus storm barrage!", Titan yelled as Terrorking unleashes a swarm of locusts at Inferno witch.

"Inferno Witches effect activates, when attacked with a monster which has more then 2000 attack points while she's in attack mode then the attack is negated!", Naruto said loudly as the witch unleashes a eruption of flames from her mouth burning the swarm too nothing.

"Not so fast! I activate Terrorkings special ability and will determine our monsters fate by way of chance!", Titan said as six color balls come out of the pool of lava as it flys too Titan and makes a circle.

"You see when he's targeted by an opponents affect then Terrorking special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happens to be a two or a five then your effect is negated and your monster is destroyed! So lets spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?", Titan asks as ball number one is consumed by flames as it then moves too two, three, four, five, and six and does it again as Naruto's eyes narrow as it lands on 2.

"It seems that your chances have favored the Terrorking Archfiend, your monster is destroyed!", Titan said' as Inferno Witch shatters.

"Locus storm barrage, finish him!", Titan yelled as the attack heads for him.

"I activate my trap card! The Evil Hero's calling"! When I'm being attack directly I can summon one evil hero from my hand! I chose too summon Evil Hero Raptor in defense mode!", Naruto yelled as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Raptor DEF 1100

The monster explodes as Naruto's life points were protected.

"Now my Inferno Queen attack him directly with flames of the underworld!", Titan ordered as the monster unleashes an eruption of flames hitting him directly as Naruto doesn't faze.

NARUTO LP 2100

"Done yet?", Naruto asks him which he smiles as he takes out what appears to be the millennium item.

"I don't think so, at least after this!", Titan said as the eye on it glows brought it which his eyes narrow.

"Now the shadow games have truly begun!", Titan said as the others are having trouble seeing.

"Don't you're life points seem utterly Insignificant now that your very life that's at risk?!", Titan said as the light disappears which the three ate shocked seeing parts of him are gone?

"Brother!", Jaden yelled as Naruto just stares at it.

"It is the way of the shadows, transcending the game attacking your body", Titan said as a black fog rolls in which Naruto looks down seeing he can't move his legs while the air is getting harder to breath.

"You are now at the mercy of the-", Titan was cut off as Naruto drew one card.

"It's my turn so will you shut up already", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen but narrow.

"It's your move now but make it count since it will be your last!", Titan said as Naruto looks at his cards.

"Now I activate the spell card "Dark Calling" by banishing from my hand or graveyard fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster card that can only be special summoned with dark fusion then I can special summon that monster from the extra deck. This is treated as Dark Fusion so say hello to an ally of mine. Evil Hero Inferno Wing which will be in attack mode", Naruto said causing Titan's eyes too widen as a monster appears by black flames.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing ATK 2100

"Now she will attack Inferno Queen with the flames is destruction!", Naruto said as it unleashes a wave of darkness consuming the monster as it explodes.

TITAN LP 3800

"You pay for that-", Titan was cut off as Inferno Wing is in front of him?

"When she's destroyed a monster you take damage equal too it highest attack or defense so then you take 1900 damage", Naruto said as Titan was consumed by black flames causing an explosion.

TITAN LP 1900

"Why you little, I'll make sure your consumed by the shadow realm!", Titan said angrily as Terrorkings attack decreases by a thousand while parts of him start too disappear.

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Titans duel vest fires out a card which he caught it.

"Don't waste my time, your life points won't last long enough for you to use shy more of your cards! Alexis's and Tokoha's souls will soon be gone and so will yours! My turn", Titan said too Naruto who just stares at him with a bored look on his face.

"I activate the spell card Axe of Despair and equip it to Terrorking granting him a total of 3000 attack points!", Titan said as an axe appears in Terrorkings hands increasing its attack by a thousand.

"Now attack his monster with despair slash!", Titan orders as Terrorking charges at him which Naruto extends his right hand.

"I activate mr trap card, "Sakuretsu Armor" with this I can negate your monsters attack she destroy it", Naruto said too him as Titan smiles.

"I activate Terrorkings special ability once again. Spin roulette!", Titan ordered as a flame appears on one which it begins spinning which Naruto smirks confusing Titan who's eyes widen seeing it stopped on 3?!

"What?!" was all Titan says as his monster explodes which he grits his teeth.

"How dare you!", Titan yelled at Naruto who just stares at him.

"Is that all you got?", Naruto asks which Titan's eyes narrowed more.

"I activate Desrook Archfiend's special effect, it allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard", Titan said as he places it in his graveyard which he smiles.

"Say hello to an old not so old friend", Titan said as his monster appears.

"And know I activate the effect of the field spell card pandemonium! Ahahahah, its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend. Of one of my Archfiend monster is ever sent to the graveyard...(draws card)... Of course this new Archfiend can't be as powerful but then my Terrorking Archfiend is packing more then enough power as it is! Now lets try this again! Locus Storm barrage!", Titan ordered as his monster unleashes a barrage is locus at Naruto.

"I activate the trap card "Negate Attack"! When my opponent declares an attack I can negate it and end the battle phase immediately", Naruto said too Titan as a shield appears in front of him absorbing the attack into it as it disappears.

"You still stand, I lay one card down and end my turn?!", Titan said angry which at that time Naruto sighs.

"I'm getting annoyed now", Naruto said as he drew one card.

"Attack his monster with flames of destruction!", Naruto ordered as his monster unleashes a wave of black flames at Terrorking as it hits it causing an explosion but it fades away showing Terrorking being protected by the same shield as Naruto.

"I activate negate attack which blocks your attack she your done attacking", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he summons Iron Juggernaut in defense mode.

Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut DEF 2000

"Your turn", Naruto said too him.

"Fine, I'll show you my true power!", Titan said as he drew one card and smiles as he sacrifices his monster.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!", Titan yelled as his monster appears.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning ATK 2500

"Now you receive my full power, now attack with super charge bolt!", Titan yelled as his Skull unleashes a blast of lightning hitting his monster and causes it to explode while Naruto receives damage.

NARUTO LP 1700

"Oh man...", Syrus said as he was getting worried.

"Jaden, your brothers getting beaten-", Chumely stops seeing the look on Jaden's face.

"Guys, he's not even serious. He never gets serious... He's going to destroy his monsters and life points like they were nothing", Jaden says with a hint of fear confusing them.

"Look into my millennium item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You are defeated, your life points are all but gone and soon you will be nothing but a hollows soulless shell!", Titan said as Naruto drops too his knees.

"Feel yourself drifting, drifting deep. Drifting...", Titan said but stops as he heard laughter which Naruto stood up as he begins laughing?

"Really? A shadow game this and a shadow game that! If you want a shadow game then fine!", Naruto yelled as he slams his left hand in the ground causing a symbol too appear on the ground?!

"What's happening?!", Titan yelled as Naruto smiles as his right eye glows blood red as Titan takes a few steps back in fear as an enlarged image of his eye appears as Naruto smiles.

"Tell me now where they are as well as the other kids you have taken", Naruto said confusing Titan.

"Other kids, I don't know what your talking about and you can find your friend by yourself! I'm done here!", was all Titan said which his eyes narrow all the way which Titan goes to throw a smoke bomb when it was stopped as darkness swirls around them which the room begins shaking.

"Now shall we?", Naruto asks as there consumed by the darkness age from the outside they appear in a black orb with electricity coming from it.

"Brother!", Jaden yelled loudly.

INSIDE IT

Naruto is standing in front of Titan who's looking around scared.

"What is this place?! Where an I!", Titan yelled looking around as Naruto smiles darkly as he begins giving off a dark aura.

"Now let the shadow games turkey begin, my turn!", Naruto said as he draws one card and smiles darkly as veins start too appear from Naruto's left arm as it spreads all over his body as his eye glows more which Titan's eyes widens in virtue as Naruto's eye appears everywhere all around them as everywhere he looks he sees his eye?!

"Make it stop!", Titan yelled as Naruto gives a laugh while the darkness starts growing as its covering his card.

"I now sacrifice Iron Juggernaut too summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge! You see if you have a monster on your side of the field I can just tribute one monster! Now come forth Malicious Edge!", Naruto yelled as his monster appear from the darkness.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK 2600

"You've bright thus upon yourself you foolish human! Now behold true power! I activate the spell card, SUPER POLYMERIZATION!", Naruto yelled as his voice echoes whine there's a twister happening in the air?!

"What, there's no such thing!", Titan yelled as Naruto just smiles.

"Wanna bet?", Naruto asks him as the twister increases which Titan's eyes widen as he turns seeing Skull Archfiend of Lightning skidding towards it as it start flying towards it.

"He can use my monster then in wide open?!", Titan said as it stops next too Malicious Edge.

"By playing Super Polymerization, I can fuse my monster with any monster from your field combining to form your end", Naruto said as he smiles more.

"This issue despair, that's why I gave up my ways to achieve this level of power so now I can defeat him! Now...!", Naruto yelled as lightning appears from the twister as Malicious Edge roars as he's drawn into it along with Titan's summoned skull as there both drawn into it.

"I summon, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!", Naruto yelled loudly as Titan takes a few steps back as the swifter turns to complete darkness as it disperses showing his monster.

Evil Her Malicious Fiend ATK 3500

"Now end this duel!", Naruto ordered as it flys straight at Titan which it slashes with both hands across his chest causing Titan too yell in pain as he flys back and hits the ground while his life points hit zero while the veins on Naruto disappear as the darkness recedes into him along with him taking his cards and placing them back into his deck along with his crow turning back as it swallows his deck.

"Now... This is your punishment for taking Tokoha and Alexis ", was all Naruto said as he turns around as hands of darkness erupts from the ground as it grabs Titan which it begins dragging him towards a bunch of dark monsters.

"Help! There attacking me! Naruto, save me!", Titan yelled as the hands stop moving which Naruto stops and turns too Titan as he walks towards him which he smiles as he extended his hand towards Naruto who does the same thing but Titan's eyes widen as he suddenly took his hat as Naruto puts it on.

"Nice hat, you won't be needing it in the shadow realm so bye", Naruto said as he kicks Titan in the face as he sends him towards the monsters which surround him as they attack him as Naruto walks towards the exit as it opens like a doorway which Naruto walks through with his hands in his pockets.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks out of the darkness with his hands in his pockets shocking the three who run to him.

"Brother!", Jaden yelled as he stops and his eyes widen seeing a dark smile on Naruto's face scaring the three as they stop while his right eye is glowing.

"Sending him to the Shadow Realm was fun, I should do shadow games more the rush is amazing", Naruto said too them shocked as he tops his hat.

"I'm gonna keep this", Naruto says as he turns seeing Alexis and Tokoha sleeping in the coffin which his eyes stops glowing as he shows no emotion as he walks towards the two girls sleeping while the orb decreases in size as it disappears while the coffin slides too the ground. Naruto bends down looking at the too girls and picks the two up in his arms.

"Lets leave now", was all Naruto said as he begins walking which the others follow.

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE

Alexis and Tokoha wake up too find Naruto standing against a tree.

"So you girls woke up at the same time huh, morning", Naruto said too them which they Tokoha rubs her eyes as Alexis looks around.

"Where are we?", Alexis asks Naruto.

"Away from the dorm as well as I saved you two. I sent Jaden and his two friends back too there dorm", Naruto said which they blink in surprise as he stood up.

"Here", Naruto said handing her a card and a picture causing her eyes too widen.

"My brother...", Alexis said with wide eyes.

"This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time", Alexis said too Naruto.

"I'll get more information soon, I'll be questioning someone I know about this incident", Naruto said too her as he looks away.

"I'll say this, stop doing stupid things you two. I would hate it if I kept getting involved in it and somehow kicked out of this school. If your gonna look for your brother then I'll help if it means that I won't suddenly be pulled into a situation I know nothing about", Naruto said too the two girls who stare at him.

"You were really worried about us weren't you?", Tokoha asks Naruto as his eyes narrowed as he looks away from them.

"No. I just rather nit lose a challenging opponent and besides, if I did this then you Tokoha can stop nagging me about changing, its annoying me", Naruto said too them which she sighs while Alexis blinks in surprise seeing the hat while Naruto turns away from them.

"Naruto, isn't that hat his?", Alexis asks Naruto who stops as he gives a laugh and glances at them with a smile.

"He didn't need it after I sent him to the shadow realm", Naruto said as there eyes widen in shock as Naruto begins walking away.

"Yusuke, we're going to have a long talk", Naruto thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AND STOP READING. LIKE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. NEW YUGIOH MOVIE!

BIG NEWS ITS JUST BEEN ANNOUNCED THAT IN 2016 THERE WILL BE A NEW MOVIE! THEY WILL BE SHOWING THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH MOVIE WITH YUGI AND KIBA!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Need more reviews to continue.

BIG NEWS ITS BEEN ANNOUNCED A NEW YUGIOH MOVIE! THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH MOVIE!

Chapter 6

"So... We're suspended?", Naruto asks as he's next to Jaden facing multiple videos.

"That's what I suggest, you trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An letter from one of our faculty members confirms it, you must be pun-", Naruto cuts her off.

"Seriously Crowler, you're now even worse as well as not our fault that we went deep inside there and triggered a shadow game which I won and sent Titan who had two other students hostage", Naruto said causing Sheppards eyes too widen widen Crowler begins sweating.

"How about a duel, we win and all this goes away but if we lose I'll tell you everything I saw that transpired inside there", Naruto asks which Crowler smiles.

"I agree, how about you partner up with your brother in a tag duel win and youre cleared lose and you will tell us everything and you as well as your brother are expelled", Crowler said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow at teaming up with his brother.

"Fine...", was all Naruto said as he agrees to the duel.

"I'll arrange for some opponents", Sheppard says but Crowler cuts him off.

"No now chancellor, don't you fret about that, I'll take good care of all the particular for the event", Crowler said too him as Naruto begins walking away.

"Also ho hired Titan, Esdeath a mercenary that kills people after he wind a duel so tell me who hired him? Must be someone who has something against us", Naruto said as he continues walking while Sheppard and some of the teachers look at Crowler.

OUTSIDE

Naruto exits next too Jaden too find Tokoha, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumely which Naruto begins walking away.

"Be ready too duel in the next few days", Naruto said too Jaden as be began walking away.

"Wait!", Jaden said gaining his attention as he turns to Jaden.

"What?", Naruto asks him as Jaden looks down nervously.

"I thought... We could work together to get ready for the duel", Jaden asks Naruto who just stares at him as he turns away abs begins walking.

"No", Naruto said as he begins walking but Jaden follows.

"But I thought we could-", Jaden was cut off as Naruto looks at him as he glares at him.

"I said no", Naruto said as he begins walking again which Jaden looks down as he sighs sadly.

"Be ready to duel in a few days", Naruto said to him as he continues walking as he remembers a certain time in the past.

FLASH BACK TEN YEARS AGO

A younger version of Naruto was smiling as he's holding hands with a child Jaden who's sucking his thumb. The kid Naruto has his hair ruffled as he laughs smiling happily and standing in front of him was a man with short, spiky brown hair which had two locks of wrapped hair in bandages framing either side of his face.

"Can we come too big brother Asura?", Naruto asked as Asura shook his head as he taps his brothers forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry little brother, maybe another time. Right now Yugi needs my help involving his grandpa. I can't worry about my little brothers in the Duelist Kingdom", Asura said to him as he begins walking while he then takes out a mask which is the same color as the millennium puzzled along with an Egyptian eye on the forehead as he places it on his head while there's a black strap on it.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll be home in a week if or less", Asura told Naruto as he shows him his ace card "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon".

"When I come home we can duel again", Asura said as he leaves the house.

FLASH BACK END

"Now I'll have the power to defeat you older brother an prove I was always the strongest!", Naruto thought to himself as he makes a fist while Jaden looks down which Alexis's eyes narrowed as she runs after Naruto who exits the room. When she enters the next room, Naruto was already gone.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto was in his room staring at the card Tokoha left him when he heard knocking he got up and places the card in his drawer as he closes it and turns towards the door as he walks towards the door and opens it finding an angry Alexis.

"What-", Naruto was cut off as Alexis grabs his shirt and makes him hit the door as it moves all the way open.

"Why won't you help Jaden?!", Alexis said as Naruto stares at her as he then smirks switching there positions as she's against the door as her arms are being held a voice her head by Naruto's right arm as he holds her chin with his left.

"Just say it, you want to get with me?", Naruto said which causes her to glare at Naruto but her eyes widen as he leans closer to her as there bodies are pressed against each other.

"Tell me beautiful, what do you like about me?", Naruto asked her as his right eye glows and which her eyes close a little as she starts having the feeling of want as they lean towards each other but the Nova Hero deck glows causing Alexis's eyes too widen as she then slams her knee into his stomach causing him to flinch in pain as she switched positions and she ten switched positions as she slams him to the door causing his eyes too widen all the way.

"Stop thinking like you can do anything you want! No one can, especially YOU!", Alexis yelled at Naruto who grits his teeth as he glares at her.

"You know nothing about me!", Naruto said to her as he grabs her arms as he forces her to let go of him as they glare at each other.

"Naruto...", someone said as both stop and turn seeing Kouji with narrowed eyes which Naruto lets go as he begin walking as his shoulder bumps into Kouji's as both turn which they stare at each other. Soon Naruto turns away and begins walking again as Kouji stares at him as he disappears by the corner.

"Thank-", Alexis was cut off a Kouji suddenly backhanded her in the face causing her eyes too wide as a red mark appears on her face.

"Im late to a video chat because of you, my teacher will be annoyed now because of you. I won't be coming to save you all the time so take care of yourself and don't go falling in love with him, Tokoha still has feelings for him and now your starting to have it too", Kouji said as he begins walking again while Alexis touches her cheek and freezes in fear as she saw an image of a monster coming form Kouji as she can't even breath but snaps out of it after someone puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn too see Mamoru and Tokoha.

"You ok?", Mamoru ashes as he sees the red mark and looks ahead seeing Kouji turn a corner causing him to sigh.

"Don't get to hung up on what he said, its better that you don't cross paths with him", Mamoru said to her while Kouji made it too his room as he shots the door as he turns the tv on and then the computer as he connects too a wireless location. From it a video appears of a man who's holding Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon.

"Hello again, Asura-Sensei", Kouji said to Asura who has his elbow on his table while his bent finger is against his head.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also made a mistake on chapter 4 duel with flame witch effect, meant to say defense.

Chapter 6

DREAM

"This isn't fair!", A kid Naruto yelled at Asura as he's at the door. Jaden is currently sleeping in his bed upstairs with the door shut as its already night and past his bed time.

"Naruto, I-", Asura was cut off by Naruto.

"Will it always be like this! You abandon us all the time too do what you want! You never take us with you saying its too dangerous!", Naruto yelled at Asura who looks away.

"If... If you leave then... THEN YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!", Naruto yelled causing Asura's eyes too widen in shock but he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...", Asura said as he turns away from him causing his eyes too widen all the way seeing this as Asura opens the door.

"Don't go! Please!", Naruto yelled as Asura begins walking outside as tears are streaming from his eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT JADEN?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BROTHERS?!", Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees.

"I'LL BECOME STRONGER TOO ONE DAY! I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE TO DUEL ME!", Naruto screamed as Asura kept a walking and unknown to Naruto he's crying as he continues walking.

DREAM END

Naruto wakes up in his bed as he sat up and notices the his blankets are a little wet causing his eyes too widen as he touches the skin under his eyes to find little water causing his eyes too narrow as he grits his teeth and wipes his tears away as he gets out of bed.

"Have a nice dream?", someone asked as he turns seeing Yusuke which Gus eyes narrow all the way as his body gives off darkness as well as showing a menacing glare.

"What's that supposed to mean", Naruto asked which Yusuke gives a laugh as he takes out a card confusing him.

"What is that Naruto asked as Yusuke gives a laugh and throws Naruto the card which he catches it and his heart thumps causing his eyes too widen as he looks at the card.

"Its a gift from Nightshroud's close friend. Sadly nothing happens too the opponent if he loses but you will have even more power now ", Yusuke said as Naruto stares at the card.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?", Naruto said as be stares at the card and his crow flys on his shoulder as it coughs out his deck which Naruto catches it and puts the card in his deck then he puts it into the crows mouth.

"Now-before you go. Tell me about this", Naruto said as he opens his drawer and takes out a picture of Yusuke wearing an obelisk blue uniform causing his eyes too narrow.

"Its better that you don't know", Yusuke said as he disappears by darkness which Naruto then gets dressed as he opens the door and leaves the room while shutting the door.

"Soon the duel will begin, through... Maybe I can test out that card of mine...", Naruto thought as he smirks as his crow behind cawing as he walks down the hall missing Kouji who watches Naruto leaving and his eyes narrow sensing a new dark power coming from his deck.

"This power... Asura... He's been driven deeper into the darkness...", Kouji thought to himself as darkness comes off his body and a monster appears behind him.

"Unlike him, I can control mine as well as I never changed", Kouji thought to himself as Naruto disappears from his site.

ONE HOUR LATER AT THE DUEL ARENA

"The tag duel will begin in just a few moments and remember these are test conditions. This is a sudden expulsion match", the announcer said as on the arena both Jaden and Naruto were waiting to be allowed to enter. In the stands Alexis and Tokoha were watching as they sat next to each other while Zane, Kouji. And Mamoru were watching behind them.

"Send in the accused", the announcer said as Naruto and Jaden enter.

"Naruto Yuki and Jaden Yuki", he said as they stop and look around.

"Lets hurry and get this over with", Naruto said as they walk up the stairs to the arena.

"Oh, hey Chumely!", Jaden yelled seeing him arrived standing next to a tired Syrus as be waves while Naruto sees the others watching him and turns away.

"Now without a further ado! Allow me to introduce our guest rage team duel!", Crowler said on the stage with a mic as two man arrive by doing back flips causing Naruto's eyes too narrow seeing Para and Dox.

"The Paradox Brothers!", Crowler yelled into the mic as the two stand side by side.

"Salutation you fools", Para said too them.

"Hope your ready too duel", Dox said too them as Jaden smiles.

"Um, I never heard of these guys", Jaden said as Naruto sighed.

"Asura dueled these two with Yugi as his tag partner", Naruto said as there smiling at them.

"Enough with the pleasantries", Para said as Dox continues.

"And now on with the duel", Dox said as they start moving at the same time doing poses.

"We didn't come here to talk", Para said as his brother continues.

"We came... Too destroy you!", Beth said the last part loudly as Jaden is starts to have a bad feeling about this while Naruto just watches bored.

"Crowler, don't you think this is a bit too much?", Sheppard asked him off stage which Crowler runs too him.

"No! Not at all! Naruto and Jaden broke a big time rule so they should face big time opponents! Besides we can't send the brothers back now, they come so far", Crowler said to him but he just smiles.

"What's that matter? Your paying there travel costs", Sheppard says shocking Crowler at hearing that.

"Naruto, Jaden, I'll leave it up too you two", Sheppard said too them as Crowler turns too them.

"Ah these guys couldn't even beat male pattern baldness do there's no way they'll beat us", Jaden said as Naruto glances at Jaden.

"Duelists! Prepare to battle!", Crowler yelled into he mic as he sticks his hand in the air gaining cheers.

"Naruto, doesn't this bring back old times. You remember that combo we did with light and darkness", Jaden said causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little remembering that combo they did only once. They completely and utterly defeated there opponents.

"The rules for this tag team duel are really quite simple. There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play. But you may use what's on your partners field, understood?", Crowler said as they nod.

"Yeah!", The four said at the same time.

"Then duel!", Crowler said as he runs off the stage.

YUKI BROTHERS LP 8000

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 8000

"Get you games on!", Jaden said as they all drew five cards and he looks at Naruto who glances at Jaden.

"I'll go first!", Naruto said loudly as he drew one card.

"I summon Evil Hero Flame Witch!", Naruto said loudly as his winged owl man appears.

Evil Hero Flame Witch DEF 800

"I place one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Para's eyes narrow.

"You just be joking", Para said as he drew one card.

"Now behold a true monster!", Para said as he drew one card and then goes too summon a monster.

"Come forth Jirai Gumo!", Para said as he summons his monster spider.

Jirai Gumo ATK 2200

"Wow an overgrown bug, that's nothing my deck can squash", Jaden said as he drew one card.

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Defense mode!", Jaden said summoning her and she entered defense mode.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix DEF 800

"Pathetic you fool! This is a strong offense! Kaiser Sea Horse attack mode!", Dox yelled summoning out his monster.

Kaiser Sea Horse ATK 1700

Soon all four monsters are facing each other as Naruto touched his deck with a serious look on his face.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand. Tribute doll", Dox said activating his spell card.

"To activate it I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field, go thing my brother is so generous with his", Dox said as he looks at his brother who's smiling as he nods.

"Farewell Jirai Gumo", Dox said as darkness domes out of the card in the form of tendrils and wraps around the monster that soon screeches as it explodes.

"Now I am allowed too summon a level seven monster this turn! And I choose to summon Kazejin!", Dox yelled as both felt a strong gust of wind hit them as Naruto stood his ground while Jaden brought his hands up shielding himself as the wind monster appears.

Kazejin ATK 2400

"Do you actually think you know enthusing of this game?", Para asked them.

"Your losers, your jokes, in other words your lame!", Dox says to them as the brother look at each other smiling.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling", Para said as his brother finishes.

"Wait till I draw and give then a true schooling. I play Dark Designator. This card allows me to call out any monster that I can think of, and if its anywhere in my brother deck its added to his hand, now let me see here... Sanga of the Thunder!", Dox said which Naruto knew what they were aiming for.

"Ahahahah, what do you know. Its right here ready to tear them a sunder", Para said as he drew one card showing the monster.

"You've got to be kidding me, another level seven monster?", Jaden thought while Naruto knew what they were doing.

"The duel's just started!", Para said loudly as his brother continues.

"And yet it is almost done! For your demise has already begun!", they yelled the last part together.

"This won't be like a duel with Alexis, Crowler, and Titan. They know team work better then anyone in this world. If only I was dueling by myself but...", Naruto thought as he drew a card and his eyes widen seeing the Seal of Orichalcos which he was about to play but stops as glances at Jaden.

"No... I rather not use this with him here and there's too many witness so I can't test it out here", Naruto thought as he looks at Jaden again as looks at his hand.

"I summon out Evil Hero Spark in defense mode!", Naruto yelled playing his monster.

Evil Hero Spark Knight DEF 1300

Naruto glances at Kazejin already knowing its effect causing him to look at his hand.

"Your turn", Naruto said as Para smiles.

"My draw", Para said while he drew one card.

"I play monster reborn and bring back a frightful Jirai Gumo! And I'll also activate another spell card, Tribute Doll", Para said activating his spell card.

"I will use it to sacrifice Jirai so I can summon yet another level 7 monster. Suijin!", Para said as he summons his monster out.

Suijin ATK 2500

"And I am not done yet, mine of I burrowed a monster brother", Para asked his brother who looks at him.

"Please, that's why he's there", Dox tools his brother which which face them.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse", Para said as he's consumed by lightning.

"Incase you did not know, when you are summoning a light attribute monster, kaiser sea horse counts as two instead of one which means I am now able to summing Sagan of the Thunder!", Dox said too them.

Sagan of the Thunder ATK 2600

"Three monsters on our side, what will be better?", Para said to them as his brother continues.

"I know what brother, let them come together!", Dox said too them.

"Prepare yourselfs! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sagan of the Thunder! So that I can now summon the ultimate monster! Gate Guardian!", Para yelled playing there guardian.

Gate Guardian ATK 3750

"He's ginormous", Jaden said shocked at the size.

"Just wait until you see his attack! Go, destroy Burstinatrix! Tidal surge attack!", Para yelled as the monster sends a lightning water attack at Jaden's monster which it explodes.

"I know it hurts", Para said too them.

"But the bad news is it only gets worse", Dox said to them still having a lot of rhymes left untold... Sadly.

"Just a little longer... By now Jaden must already know it too", Naruto thought to himself.

"Well the bigger try are the harder they fall, lets take this thing down!", Jaden said smiling as he looks at Naruto.

"I can't wait and see you try, so I will end my turn with this. A face down card", Para said putting one card face down.

"Then its time to go to work. Here goes!", Jaden said as he drew one card and smiles.

"I summon element all hero Avian in attack mode!", Jaden said summoning his monster out.

Elemental Hero Avian ATK 1000

"I now play Miracle Fusion!", Jaden yelled confusing a lot of people at hearing this.

"With this I can fusion summon one monster by using monsters from my field and graveyard so I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together to creat Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!", Jaden yelled creating his monster as it appears.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK 2100

"But I'm not done yet because there's more! I activate Polymerization from my hand and fuse Elemental Hero Wingman and Sparkman from my hand to create something even better!", Jaden said shocking a lot of them.

"Two fusions?", Alexis said never seeing this as both monster fly high into a vortex which shines brightly?!

"I summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!", Jaden yelled as a monster they've never seen before appears by a shining light?!

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman ATK 2500

Jaden looks at Naruto who nods too him.

"I play once card face down and end my turn", Jaden said confusing a lot of them at this.

"I need the card", Naruto thought to himself.

"Its my draw now! Im activating the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it the the Gate Guardian!", Dox yelled as he equips it.

"Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between his attack pints and your monsters defense points are delt straight to your life points!", Dox yelled at them.

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall but in fact the wall right in front of you! I play this and end my turn!", Dox yelled playing a rock wall monster with 2100 defense.

"Its called defense wall. And as long as its in the field in defense mode. All the monsters you have can only attack him! Now its your turn", Dox said to them but they blink in surprise as Naruto draws and shows a wide grin in his face.

"I summon out Evil Hero Raptor too the field in attack mode! And that's not all I activate the spell card Dark Fusion! With this I fuse together Raptor and Flame Witch too summon Evil Her Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as he played his monster.

Evil Her Inferno Wing ATK 2100

"Inferno Wing attack Defense wall!", Naruto yelled as his monster sends a wave of black flames consuming there rock wall!

"Fool! They have the same attack meaning there-", Dox was cut off by Naruto.

"I activate the trap card

"Evil Hero's Charge"! With this when an Evil Hero monster is attacking a monster with the same or higher attack or defense as this monster it gains 1000 more attack!", Naruto yelled at them.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card-", Para was stopped as Naruto stops him there.

"When a fusion monster os summoned by dark fusion, it is unaffected by trap and spell cards until the end of my turn", Naruto said causing The Paradox brothers eyes too widen all the way.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing ATK 3100

There monster explodes as Naruto smiles.

"Now Inferno's wings effects activate!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen wen he added an "S" to effect.

"If she attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent meaning you lose 1000 life points as well as when this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I inflict damage to you equal to the ATK or DEF whichever is higher of the destroyed monster!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen at losing 3100 which there consumed by black flames.

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 4900

"Now, when its my next turn I'll be ending this duel", Naruto told them as he looks seeing Jaden smiling at him at turns to Para.

"I lay one card face down, its your turn", Naruto told him as he drew.

"Gate Guardian! Tidal surge attack!", Para yelled as it sends a wave of water at Inferno wing!

"I activate the trap card negate attack!", Naruto yelled activated his trap card stoping the attack.

"I end my turn", Para said to them as Jaden draws one card and smiles.

"I play two card face down and end my turn!", Jaden said too them as he glances at Naruto who nods as both look at the Paradox brother serious causing the two too take a step back.

"Fine then my draw, I'll just place one card face down no more no less. Brother, you do the rest", Dox said as he nods.

"Excellent decision, I think its for the best. For in quite sure next turn I'll win this contest", Para said to his brother as the Yuki's smile causing an unsettling feelings too stir in the brothers.

"My turn", Naruto said as he drew one card and his eyes widen as he smiles and give said laugh.

"Sorry but we've won", Naruto said confusing them at hearing that.

"I sacrifice Spark Knight too summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge I can tribute one monster too Summon him instead of two!", Naruto said as his monsters appears.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK 2700

"Now I activate pot of greed and draw two more cards", Naruto said as he drew and smiles.

"I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my hand I can ass one spell card from my graveyard and add it too my hand", Naruto told them.

"You fell for it! I activate the trap card Judgment of Anubis! With this I can stop you little spell by discarding one card", Para said but his card shatters causing his eyes took down as he sees Jaden activate a trap card.

"I curable Fire Trap! I negate the activation of your card if it would destroy a spell or trap card Naruto controls and destroy it!", Jaden said causing they brothers eyes too widen as a Naruto sacrifices two cards as caught a card which was fired out.

"I activate Dark Fusion and being together Inferno Wing and Spark Knight!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen as both monsters are consumed my darkness as the field tales was consumed by darkness?! From the field a monster rises looking like a demonic version of Shining Flare wingman, its face looks like an Oni's mask, it has demonic wings consumed by darkness and it gives off a a black glow.

"Behold! Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as the two monsters stand side by side.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 2500

"I NOW PLAY SUPER POLYMERIZATION!", Naruto yelled shocking everyone while Jaden's eyes widen at hearing that which both monsters yell as Wingman in consumed by light while Inferno Wing was consumed by darkness as the two fly high as the combine into a vortex until it exploded shocking all of them at what they they the right half of the monster is Abyss Inferno Wing while the left in Shining wingman.

BEHOld! ELEMENTAL EVIL HERO SHINING DARKNESS INFERNO WINMAN!", Naruto and Jaden yelled as the monsters wings out stretch unleashing darkness and light?!

Elemental Evil Hero Shining Darkness Inferno Wingman ATK 4000

"Now attack Gate Guardian!", The two yell as there monster charges!

"During battle inferno Wingman gains 300 attack for every elemental hero and evil hero that was played this entire duel!", Naruto and Jaden yelled at the same time causing there eyes too wide in shock hearing that!

"I activate the quick play spell card "BATTLE FUSION" when an attack involving my fusion monster and you monster occurs, mine gains attack equal to your monsters until the end of the turn!", Naruto yelled smiling causing there eyes took down in shock as t gained more attack.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 4000+3000+3750=10750

"NOW TOGETHER!", Naruto and Jaden yelled an Abyss of Darkness appears in its right hand while in its left was a shining light almost blinding as the monsters flys above the gate guardian.

"Brother I think we are", Para said as his brother finishes.

"Done for!", Dox yelled as the monster brings darkness and light together?!

"LIGHT AND DARKNESS EXTERMINATION WAVE OF BALANCE!", Naruto and Jaden yelled as there monster unleashes the attack on the gate guardian consuming it along with the brothers who yell as there was a large explosion causing everyone to be speechless along with Zane, Kouji, and Mamoru at them not losing a single life point as well as unleashing a powerful attack like that. The dust clears showing the Paradox brothers unconscious.

YUKI BROTHERS LP 8000

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 0

YUKI BROTHERS WIN!

Crowler was currently in shock as he was staring at the new monster which it them disappears.

"Its not fair...", Crowler said as he falls too his knees while Banner walks too him and bends down while his king Pharaoh.

"What did you expect, two years ago they were announced as the strongest tag team there was", Banner told him causing Crowler too turn white while Pharaoh licks his cheek causing him too panicking.

"THAT FUR BALL JUST LICKED ME?! DOES HE HAVE RABBIES, SHOW ME HIS PAPERS, CALL THE POUND!", Crowler yells loudly as Naruto is walking away.

"Jaden...", Naruto said gaining his attention as he sees Naruto stop.

"Now, you've caught my attention", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen.

"You've do well. Grow stronger so one day we can duel together on equal levels", Naruto said causing Jaden too smile.

"Also, no more trying to bring me back. Just get stronger so one day you can face me not as your brother. But as an equal and prove to be your way was the right path while mine wasn't", Naruto said as he begins walking again as his crow eats his deck as he places his hands in his pockets leaving a shocked Jaden who smiles while the others were watching with shock and surprise.

"No wonder why they were considered the best, but they focused on just one powerful monster", Kouji said pointing out there flaw as Mamoru nods while Zane eyes widen seeing a cloaked figure at the entrance watching the duel which the others eyes widen seeing the same person.

"So five of us are here now huh", Zane said as the other two nod.

"I'm truly impressed", Bastion said too them as the two girl were smiling.

"I'm just happy that Naruto gets too stay here", Alexis and Tokoha said at the same time but stop as they look at each other while Mamoru sighs seeing this.

"This... Is gonna get complicated... Atticus, you will probably want to kill Naruto now...", Mamoru thought sweatdrop but they stop and turn seeing the cloaked figure.

"Hey guys", the figure says as he looks down at Naruto leaving.

"Will you take that off now?", Mamoru said which he nods as he removes the cloak causing Naruto too stop as he felt it causing his eyes too narrow as he turns seeing Zane, Mamoru, Kouji, and finally him causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"Izaya... Orihara...", Naruto spoke staring at them as each one holds a deck, Link Joker, Cyber dragon, Kagerō, and Demon.

"So... One more left huh", Naruto thought as he turns away and begins walking back as Izaya smiles darkly at seeing this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING AS WELL AS DONT COMPLAIN ABOUT GRAMMAR.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

FEW DAYS LATER AT NIGHT

"I haven't had a duel in a few days...", Naruto said as he holds his head and grits his teeth as his right eye glows which he covers his right eye and glances at his deck which he extends his left hand and grabs the deck.

"Its funny isn't it, Asura Yuki your older brother is now in charge of Industrail Illusions after Maximillion Pegasus stepped down ten years ago. I heard your brother was sad when you didn't show to his and Ishizu's marriage", someone said at the doorway which Naruto turns seeing Izaya smirking causing his eyes too narrow as his crow "caws" seeing him as he's wearing his normal outfit which Naruto walks past Izaya as there shoulders bump which Izaya grabs his shoulder stoping Naruto which he turns to him as Izaya smiles showing Naruto his deck.

"My deck cry's for a challenge, we never finished our fight after all I want to see who's stronger. Your brother made me two new cards which is without a doubt the strongest in my deck", Izaya said to Naruto causing his eyes too narrow as the they stare at each other as there bodies give off darkness which there heads collide as veins come from Naruto's forehead while Izaya is smiling while two monsters appear, one looking like a demon while the other is dark version of one of Naruto's old monsters. Izaya moves away from Naruto.

"You coming?", Izaya asked as he begins walking away which Naruto follows as his crow lands on his shoulder as they begin walking down the hall. As they were, Tokoha was walking down the hallway wearing her pajamas but stops as her eyes widen seeing Naruto walking next to Izaya causing her to follow them knowing she shouldn't be in the boys dorm but wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Are they gonna duel?", Tokoha thought as she follows them which they soon exit the dorm as they walk towards the dark woods as they enter while Tokoha follows close behind which the two notice they were being followed but they just ignore her and they continue walking as they enter the woods which Tokoha follows them as they stop at a clearing as the two make some space between them as Naruto's crow turns into a duel disk as it attached to his left arm which Naruto places his deck into his crows mouth.

"DUEL!", both yell as Naruto draws the first card.

"First, I activate "Dark Fusion"! I fuse Clay man and burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper on defense mode!", Naruto said summoning out a new monster Tokoha hasn't seen before.

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper LV6

ATK 2000/ DEF 2500

"I place two cards face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Izaya draws one card and smiles.

"Interesting, guess I wasn't the only one to do a fusion summon right off the bat", Izaya said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as Izaya shows two monsters from his hand.

"I use polymerization and fuse Demon Mirage Maker and Demon Tyrant Receiver to summon "Demon No Life King, Death Anchor" to the field in attack mode", Izaya said summoning out his monster as it looks like a demon wearing a robe and a little tall hat as black flames are coming from his hands.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor LV7 ATK 1100

"His ability activates, once per a turn during either of our turns the opponents monsters or monster that has more defense then his attack, I can pick one of your monsters or monster in this case and copy its defense and add it to his attack", Izaya said too Naruto as his monsters attack increases.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor ATK 3600

"Now attack his monster", Izaya said as his monster unleashes a wave of black flames at his minter consuming it as it explodes.

"So you remembered his second affect huh, he can't be affected by trap cards", Izaya told Naruto as his monsters attack returns to normal.

"Your turn now", Izaya said as Naruto draws one card and his eyes widen seeing the Seal of Orichalcos in his hands.

"Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy due to his affect in defense mode", Naruto said as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy LV2 DEF 600

"Now I sacrifice him and summon out Evil Hero Malicious Edge!", Naruto said loudly as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 2600 DEF 1800

"You forget my monsters affect", Izaya said as Demon No Life King, Death Anchor attack increase.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor ATK 2900

"I'm not done yet", Naruto said as he goes to attack but Izaya said something causing Naruto to stop.

"Its odd isn't it... Yota would have been angry at us for fighting...", Izaya said causing Naruto to freeze as Tokoha blinks in surprise hearing that name once from her older brother.

"... Tell me... There were reasons why you accepted this darkness wasn't there?", Izaya asked Naruto who doesn't answer.

"Is it because of Yota's death...", Izaya asked as Naruto's right hand makes a fist as he grits his teeth.

"Stop talking...", Naruto said as Izaya smiles hitting a nail.

"Is it because that you cared for Yota more than Jaden and Asura-", Asura was cut off by Naruto who's had enough.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!", Naruto screamed in anger shocking Tokoha at the outburst.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! HE WAS BETTER THEN ALL OF US, HE COULD HAVE BECOME THE NEXT KING OF GAMES! BUT THE DAMN ILLNESS STOPED HIM FROM BEING ANYTHING! WE ALL CHANGED EXCEPT ZANE AND MAMORU, AFTER HIS DEATH I... I...", Naruto said as he looks down... Tokoha watches in shock at the emotions he's showing which Naruto looks up as his right eye glows brightly.

"I gave my heart to darkness. I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD "SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!", Naruto yelled causing Izaya and Tokoha's eyes too widen hearing that as Naruto played the card on the field which his eyes widen as he yelled in pain and falls too his knees.

"NARUTO!", Tokoha yelled as she runs too Naruto which Izaya turns too her.

"TOKOHA, DONT GO NEAR HIM!", Izaya yelled as she kneels down do Naruto's side but her eyes widen seeing there consumed by a light green light which Tokoha is sent back as she hits the ground and gets up slowly too see Naruto's hair becoming more wild while the hair on the back of Naruto's head starts to get longer until it reaches the center of his spine while the ends of his hair become blood red. Naruto's left eye iris turns green and becomes slitted. The symbol of Otichalcos appears under Naruto as it enlarges now under both of them while a green beam of light was released heading for the sky as it soon disappears gaining the attention of Kouji who was reading a book. Naruto smiles darkly as his eyes glow which Izaya soon smiles.

"Ahahahahahahah! NOW THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ANOUT! COME ON THE TIME IS FINALLY HERE LETS BEGIN!", Izaya yelled smiling as Malicious Edge roars as the symbol appears on its head causing its attack to increase.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 3100

"You see this field spell cannot be negated, removed, or destroyed and all my monsters attacks increase by 500. Sadly the other effects were removed ten 11 years ago but it doesn't matter. Now Evil Hero Malicious Edge, destroy his monster with claws of darkness!", Naruto ordered as his monster roared and charges at Izaya's monster which just two stiles destroys the monster.

IZAYA LP 3800

"You're turn", Naruto said as Izaya draws one card.

"Now he's roaring for a fight! You understand now when it comes to a life and death duel like a shadow game, we must not hesitate to attack an enemy showing no mercy, we do not waiver to deliver the finishing blow, WE MUST BECOME LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF! YOU UNDERSTAND THOSE RULES COMPLETELY WHICH YOU ARE SHOWING NO MERCY! THIS IS A DUEL, LET THE FUN TRULY BEGIN!", Izaya yelled smiling widely as his body gives off a darkness!

"I activate the spell card Double summon!", Izaya yelled loudly as he separates twice cards form his hand.

"I summon Demon of Aspiration, Amon and Demon of Darkness, Amon both level two.

Demon of Aspiration, Amon LV2 ATK 0

Demon of Darkness, Amon LV2 ATK 0

"Now Demon of Darkness's ability activates, I'm allowed too summon one monster from my hand that has demon in its name so come out Demon Evil Eye Basilisk!", Izaya yelled summoning out his third monster.

Demon Evil Eye Basilisk LV5 ATK 2200

"Now Demon Evil Eye Basilisk's ability activates, were normal or special summoned. I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand", Izaya said as he looks through his deck and takes a card out as he shuffles it and places it back into his duel disk.

"Now, Demon of Aspiration's ability activates! If I have the monsters required for a fusion summon on the field I can fusion summon that monster without polymerization!", Izaya yelled causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as all three monsters combine as Izaya was holding a card that was giving off darkness.

"BREAK THE GATES OF THE UNDERWORLD AND APREAD YUUR EVIL UPON THE BATTLE FEILD! COME FORTH, "DEMON WORLD MARQUIS, AMON"!", Izaya yelled playing his six armed demon.

Demon World Marquis, Amon LV10 ATK 3000

"And you know his effect", Izaya said as Naruto drew five cards and shows it to Izaya showing he has one trap, one spell, and three monsters.

"Now I'll tell why you drew five cards for Tokoha here. When this card is special summoned, the opponent must draw five cards and show them to me. I can choose one of these effects which it can be used again for as many times as the number of the type of cards that were drawn. Spell: Return one spell or trap card to the hand that's on the field. Trap: This card gains 500 more attack. Monster: Pick a monster and its attack is divided. I'll pick monster meaning Malicious Edges attack is halved three times", Izaya said as his monsters roared as Malicious Edge is consumed by darkness.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 775

"Now before I attack I'll activate this spell card! NOW ITS TIME TO SHOW YOU THE KING OF ALL DEMONS!", Izaya yelled as he sticks the card in the air and goes to play it but someone grabs his arm causing his eyes too widen as the one who grabbed his arm was Kouji?!

"Kouji, what are you-", Izaya stops seeing Zane and Mamoru also watching.

"Izaya, now is not the time to summon that monster", Kouji warned causing Izaya's eyes too narrow as he pulls his arm away as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine...", Izaya said as he puts his card back in his hand and places it back in his duel disk as he turns away and begins walking away while the others look at Naruto who's walking away while the symbol on the field and on Naruto's forehead was gone.

"Naruto", Kouji said stoping him as he glances at him with the changes he had are not changing back.

"I don't care", Naruto said

"Naruto, why do you look-", Kouji stops as his eyes widen sensing a different presence within Naruto as he saw a necklace appears around Naruto's neck showing a green stone bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos.

"This thing in Naruto... Its-... The Great Leviathan... Yugi, Seto... Its back...", Kouji thought as a dark aura envelops him as his strongest monster appears behind him while as Naruto was walking away a darkness comes from Naruto taking the shape of a machine next to a serpent.

LEAVE A REVIEW


	9. PAIRING VOTE

HAREM PAIRING. IVE ALREADY DECIDED ON THREE GIRLS ALREADY BUT STILL THINKING. SHOULD I ADD YASMIN AND CAMULA OR NO.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

"The coward actually left huh", Naruto thought to himself hearing if how Crowler left. He's currently wearing shorts and a shirt sleeves shirt as he's on a tennis field playing against Jaden as both are sweating. They have even points as Naruto pulls his hand back as he swings full force sending the ball flying as they heard a yell of pain as Crowler hits the ground from falling off his chair which Jaden blinks in surprise.

"You had to hit him...", Jaden said which Naruto shrugs.

"I was aiming for him in the first place", Naruto says as he yawns and his eyes narrow as he sees Harrington talking to Tokoha who standing next to Alexis.

"So, I was thinking you and I could study some time. Just the two of us", Harrington said which Jaden heard that as he sees Harrington talking to Tokoha causing Jaden to turn slowly seeing Naruto with a dark aura surrounding him causing Jaden to start sweating.

"Its ok, maybe some other time", Tokoha told him as he blushes.

"Um, are you ok?", Tokoha asked causing his eyes too widen as he begins sweating and scratches the back of his neck then laughs.

"Yes I am, its just I know you from Obelisk Blue. I seen you around, not that I've ever had the pleasure of talking to you", as Harrington said that he takes her hand.

"Uh... Sweet", Tokoha said unsure as she pulls her hand back and felt killing intent and glances too see Naruto glaring at Harrington which he notices her staring at him with shocked eyes causing a small blush to form on his cheeks as he looks away and begins walking away causing Tokoha to smile. Harrington notices this and grits his teeth as he glares at Naruto with anger causing him to stop as he turns to Harrington.

"Why are you staring at me with that pathetic killing intent of jealousy?", Naruto asked him with a cold tone causing Harrington to swallow as he felt like something in him told him to run away. All Harrington does was grits his teeth as he turns away and walks away.

"NARUTO! COME TO THE NURSES OFFICE!", Crowler yelled gaining Naruto's attention.

TEN MINUTES LATER IN THE NURSES ROOM

"Not apologizing, you deserved that", Naruto told Crowler causing his one good eye too twitch.

"SO YOU ADMITT YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who just sighs getting annoyed at Crowler yelling at him.

"I'm done with Tennis so I'm going back to my room", Naruto told him as he turns away which Crowler stands up and walks towards Naruto.

"I have the perfect punishment, you'll be playing under the strict tutelage of our captain. He'll whip you into shape in no time", Crowler said smiling at Naruto.

"Fine, as long as if its not", Naruto said as Crowler said the name.

"Harrington", Crowler said and stops seeing Naruto glaring at him.

30 MINUTES LATER IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

Tokoha finally got dressed as she gets her things while Mindy and Jasmine run up to her from her left causing her to turn to him.

"Tokoha, we found out who that hot tennis guy was for you", Mindy said to Tokoha who blinks in surprise while Alexis sighs hearing this.

"She never asked that age wanted to know who he was you know", Alexis told but they don't care.

"Yeah, yeah", Jasmine said as Mindy continues.

"Anyway, he's a total catch", Mindy said to hurler causing Tokoha to sigh.

"Now try to stay calm, his name his Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood sporting goods and they've got stores everywhere and he's the heir. Plus he's a third year obelisk blue!", Jasmine told her as Tokoha walks past them and out if the room not wanting to hear it as they continue.

"An older guy who's rich and a hotly. That's boyfriend material so go on and get him!", Mindy told her as Tokoha shakes her head.

"Sorry but no, there's only one guy I would ever date", Tokoha said to them which they blink in surprise and look at each other.

"You mean Naruto?", Jasmine asked causing Tokoha's eyes too widen as she blushes.

"Well I heard he's one of the members of "Generation of Miracles" he's a new Obelisk student, as well as his brother is Jaden that slider who beat Chazz. Through he does look different with the long hair in the back of the head but I think he looks like a hunk!", Mindy said increasing the blush.

"Right Alexis, he is handsome and one of the best duelists here. You did lose to him after all along with-", Mindy was cut off thankfully by Jaden running by which Alexis had her chance and yelled to him.

"Jaden where are you running too?", Alexis said causing him to turn to her while running in place.

"Sorry but I'm heading for the Tennis Court. My brothers playing Harrington!", Jaden said not wasting time as he begins running again causing Tokoha's eyes too widen as she runs past the girls and follows Jaden which the other three girls follow.

TENNIS COURT

"Rahhh!", Harrington yelled as he hits a ball which Naruto sends it back as Iron End continues for a couple more times beaches another ball passes him which an assistant hands him another ball as be hits it too the side.

"This is pointless", Naruto said having enough.

"Come on Naruto, no pain no gain. You got to hustle to build that muscle, you need to sweat to become a threat-", Harrington was cut off by Naruto.

"If you done stop rhyming, I'm seriously gonna hurt you", Naruto threatened causing him to swallow. Naruto soon notices the others watching him causing Harrington too turn.

"Oh Tokoha", Harrington said as she walks towards them which Harrington walks up to her.

"Hey there, sorry I'm sweating do much I was just-", Harrington stops talking as Tokoha passes him as she goes around the net to Naruto who looks at her.

"Naruto have you heard, Chazz-HEY TIME OUT!", Harrington yelled cutting Tokoha off as she turns to Harrington who has a flame like aura enveloping him as he walks towards the two.

"You can't talk to a first round pick like Tokoha! I mean you can't even return a ball with too soon so stay away from my little Obelisk pixy!", Harrington threatened in an odd why as they just stare at him which Naruto

Just turns to Tokoha.

"Sorry about that, the tennis freak distracted me. Now as you were saying if in right Chazz has left-LISTEN NARUTO IM WARNING YOU, JUST STEP AWAY FROM THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOUR WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE, DO NOT MAKE ME GO ATHLETIC ON YOU!", Harrington warned as they just stare at him.

"Is he high?", Naruto asked him causing him to get more angry which Naruto suddenly holds Tokoha in his arms causing her to blush and shocking all of them as Naruto smiles.

"Sorry but, she's mine so don't even think about it besides. I've already past the test to have the right to date her", Naruto told him causing his eyes too narrow.

"What test?!", Harrington said as they heard footsteps causing him to turn to see Mamoru.

"That would be me, if you duel and beat me you have the right to date her", Mamoru said to him causing his eyes too widen.

"Then I challenge you! If I win Tokoha will be my fiancee!", Harrington said probably making the biggest mistake he's ever made because a tic mark appears on Mamoru's forehead as his eye twitches which Tokoha and Naruto begin sweating as they take a few steps back knowing what happens when his "Overly Protective Big Brother Senses" kick in.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! FIANCÉE?! THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE MARRIED TO MY SISTER IS NARUTO!", Mamoru yelled showing anger which is a surprise to most while Tokoha sighs with a blush and looks away as Naruto still has his arms around her.

"Since he's angry, he's not holding back and will most likely end the duel in one of two turns", Naruto said too the others as he stands back with them. Harrington and Mamoru take out there duel disks.

"Alright you ready?", Harrington asked which Mamoru's eyes narrow completely serious not showing any mercy cause if he loses Harrington will have the right to date her.

"Bring it", Mamoru told him.

"Lets do this!", both yell as the duel begins.

MAMORU LP 4000

HARRINGTON LP 4000

"This is so embarrassing", Tokoha said as she holds her face.

"Service first!", Harrington yelled as he draws!

"I'm gonna volley a spell card at you! Service Ace!", Harrington yells playing a spell card.

"Here's how it works, I pick a card then you have to chose if its a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right your fine but if you guess wrong, well then you get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage-", Harrington was cut off by Mamoru.

"Its a monster", Mamoru said causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth.

"Lucky guess", Harrington says as he removes it.

"I'll place this card face down and finish the set. Your serve", Harrington said as Mamoru draws a card and smiles causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little.

"He's won", Naruto told them which there surprised hearing that.

"I activate polymerization! I fuse from my hand Seal Dragon Chambray, Seal Dragon Flannel, and Seal Dragon Rinocross together to summon my strongest dragon!", Mamoru said causing there eyes too widen as the three monsters he's fusing together causes a twister of flames.

"Come forth! Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!", Mamoru yelled summoning forth a a humanoid dragon which roars loudly.

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno LV10 ATK 3200

"Now I activate his affect! When he's special summoned I can special summon a level eight or lower fire type fusion monster with lower attack then Hellfire's but hellfire can't attack this turn!", Mamoru yelled shocking everyone except Naruto and Tokoha.

"Now come on out, Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth!", Mamoru yelled loudly as he summons another monster!

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth LV8 ATK 2600

"Now Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth! Attack him directly!", Mamoru yelled as his monster charges.

"I activate-", Harrington was cut off by Mamoru.

"When Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth is attacking he can't be affected by trap cards", Mamoru says causing his eyes too widen in shock as the monster still charges and takes out a katana as the dragon slashes across his chest causing him to stumble back.

HARRINGTON LP 1400

"I'm not done yet! I activate Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth ability! If there's another monster on the field with Seal Dragon in its name, by removing that card from play Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth can attack again!", Mamoru yelled causing Harrington's eyes too widen as he stumbles backwards and falls to the ground.

"ATTACK AGAIN WITH SWORD OF FLAMES!", Mamoru yelled as Blockade Inferno is absorbed into Weathercloth's katana as the monster charges and jump high as he sticks the sword up high and am swings down causing an explosion as Harrington flies backwards as he hits the ground laying on his back.

HARRINGTON LP 0

"This can't be...", Harrington said as he looks seeing Mamoru walking towards him and stops next to him.

"You see Naruto was able to stop that combo with his Dimensional Hero's while you on the other hand had no chance against me", Mamoru said which Harrington stands up as he begins crying and soon runs away like child who lost his favorite toy.

"Idiot", Mamoru said as he begins walking away while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That combo, he didn't even use Blockade's full ability or Weathercloth's... He's as string as ever and even I was on the brink of losing when he used that combo against me", Naruto thought to himself as he turns away and his eyes widen as he looks seeing Tokoha in his arms causing his eyes too widen as she looks at him with a blush causing Naruto to let go of her fast as he begins walking away while Tokoha smiles seeing this along with Alexis.

"He is kindhearted even if he doesn't show it", Alexis thought to herself.

LATER THAT DAY IN NARUTO'S DORM ROOM AT NIGHT

"As I agreed. The deal has not changed", Naruto said as he's looking at the card Tokoha left him while he's sitting on his couch in front of Yusuke who's leaning against the wall.

"Even I'm surprised at the deal you made with Nightshroud in turn for power...", Yusuke said with a laugh.

"As I agreed. If he completes his end of the bargain along with me. He can have my body...", Naruto said as he's still staring at the card. As he said that Yusuke walks towards Naruto as he looks at the card and his eyes widen all the way.

"This was Yota's... He gave me it...", Naruto said quietly as he grits his teeth and glares at Yusuke.

"Remember to tell Nightshroud that once he brings Yota back to life he can have my body but must also agree to our second deal", Naruto said as Yusuke gives a laugh.

"You don't trust us, that's good not to trust easily. But don't worry, Nightshroud of all people break deals and he intends to keep the deal", Yusuke said as he disappears by darkness.

WOODS

Yusuke appears in front of the abandoned dorm as he smiles looking at it.

"You can come out now Knight", Yusuke said as he heard footsteps of metal clanging and from the doorway appears an armored figure, look on my profile "Knight Armor in GX". The figure stops in front of Yusuke but is shorter then him, a little shorter then Jaden but more taller then Syrus.

"As Nightshroud has told you, you defeat Naruto and he will bring Yota back too life. Do we have a deal?", Yusuke asked and too answer his question a duel disk resembling the surprems kings duel disk without the eye in the middle appears on his left arm which he takes out three fusion monsters and summons the three causing an eruption of darkness as Yusuke smiles more at what he's seeing.

Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon LV10 ATK 3300

Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon LV12 ATK 4600

"I'll take that as a yes then", Yusuke said as he smiles under his mask.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY BUT IF ITS MORE OF A QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS, AND THE CARDS THEN PM ME AS WELL AS IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN DONT REVIEW AT ALL.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I'm changing a certain monsters affect in this chapter.

Chapter 11

DREAM/FLASH BACK FOUR YEARS AGO IN THE HOSPITAL

"Big brother, why are we here?", a kid Jaden asked his older brother Naruto who's smiling.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated. The mighty Sun Heros are here! I love it, its way cool Yota so what happened next, tell me?!", a different voice yelled inside Yota's room. Naruto knocks on the door which he heard footsteps Anna a kid opens the door having the same eye color as his brother. Look on my profile to see what Yota looks like as well as his younger brother.

"Sup", Naruto said causing the kid too fall back on his but while holding a deck of cards. Naruto smiles seeing this while behind him Jaden peaks from behind Naruto seeing the kid and Yota who's in bed which he gets out of the bed as he holds the IV pole with a bag of medicine inside it as its hanging from the pole as a line from the bag is connected to his right arm.

"This is my younger brother, Naruto meet Gao and Gao meet Naruto's younger brother, Jaden", Yota said as Jaden gives a small wave.

"Eheheheh, sorry he's a little shy around new people", Naruto said which Yota smiles.

"You must be a fan of your brothers cards it seems", Naruto said which he nods.

"Yeah!", Gao said smiling which Naruto gives a laugh as he extends his right fist out towards Yota who does the same as they fist bump. But it was cut short as Yota coughed violently as he falls too one knee.

"YOTA!", Naruto yelled going to one knee said he continues coughing while his little brother has tears in his eyes as he turns too Naruto.

"He needs help, call someone! Do something, please!", Gao yelled as Naruto nods.

"Don't worry, I'll get the doctor! Jaden stay here!", Naruto said as he runs out of the room fast.

DREAM/FLASHBACK END

Naruto wakes up immediately as he sat up fast and holds his head while having wide eyes as he notices that he's crying once more as he wipes his tears away as he looks next to his bed on the shelf showing the card Yota gave him which he grabs it and looks at it... His crow flys down on the bed holding the deck in its mouth as Naruto takes it and places the card in the deck along with placing another card as well as he gives it to the crow who swallows it. Naruto got out of bed slowly as he grits his teeth.

"I'll defeat you brother. Not even your god cards can defeat me!", Naruto thought to himself as he gets dressed but stops as he heard talking.

"Yeah, I can't believe Yugi's deck is going on tour and first stop here, sadly no god cards. I already bought the ticket", someone said outside as two obelisk blues walk by as Naruto soon leaves fully dressed as his eyes are wide.

"Yugi's deck...", Naruto thought thinking about Yugi and his Egyptian God Cards.

"I'll just sneak in at night", Naruto thought to himself as his crow flys on his shoulder which he behind walking.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is walking down the hallway before he stops and moves too the wall out of Jaden, Chumely, Syrus, and Bastion's seeing view as there currently talking and they all heard a yell as the group runs towards the door and Naruto follows as there the first to five a broken glass case and Crowler standing next to it along with Yugi's deck is missing.

"Well, well, well", Naruto said gaining there attention.

"So the snake shows his true colors even more huh. So where's Yugi's deck?", Naruto said to Crowler causing his eyes too widen.

"No wait, I-", Crowler was cut off by Naruto.

"Jaden get Sheppard. He'll be wanting to hear all about this", Naruto told him as he nods and begins running but Crowler yelled "NO"! As he tackles him to the ground.

"Hey, get off of me!", Jaden yelled as Crowler gets off.

"I know this looks bad but believe me I didn't steal the deck!", Crowler said to them.

"Then who did-", Bastion stops as he saw Naruto walking away as both his eyes are glowing.

"I know where the duelist is, I can sense Yugi's deck duel spirits", Naruto said as he continues walking which the others follow while Crowler does the same not wanting to be caught again.

FIVE MINUTES LATER AT THE ROCKY SHORE

"And its done, now that I have the greatest deck I'll be the greatest duelist!", Dimitri said smiling as he looks at Yugi's cards.

"So its the copycat huh", someone said causing Dimitri too turn to see Naruto, Jaden, Syrus, Chumely, Bastion, and Crowler.

Dimitri turns to Naruto looking a little different.

"Give it now, Dimitri", Jaden said to him but he looks away smiling.

"Dimitri? I'm afraid your mistaken, in Yugi. Dimitri's some child who would study other people's decks then copy them. You see with these cards, I'm not copying the king of games. I TRULY AM THE KING OF GAMES, AND IF YOU WANT THIS DECK BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO PROVE IM NOT!", Dimitri yelled loudly as Naruto's crow coughs out his deck as he holds it which the crow goes onto his left arm and turns into a duel disk as he places the deck in the crows mouth.

"Your insane, guess I'll show you that your not", Naruto said while Dimitri just smiles.

"Good, so lets go!", Dimitri said loudly as he activates his duel disk.

"That's fine by me!", Naruto said loudly as his crows duel

Disk activates as both draw give cards.

NARUTO LP 4000

DIMITRI LP 4000

"I'll go first!", Naruto yelled as he draws one card and smiles.

"I activate the field spell "Seal of Orichalcos"!", Naruto yelled loudly as he's consumed by a green beam of light as he smiles darkly while the symbol appears under Naruto as it grows larger while the symbol appears on Naruto's forehead.

"This card cannot be negated, destroyed, or removed. All monsters on my side of the field gain 500 more attack. So now I summon, Evil Hero Spark Knight in attack mode!", Naruto said summoning his monster as it roars with the symbol appears on its forehead.

Evil Hero Spark Knight ATK 2100

"I place one card face down and its your turn", Naruto told him.

"My draw! I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast"!", Dimitri yelled summon his monster.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ATK 2100

"So its a stand off right now", Dimitri said as Naruto gives a laugh as he draws.

"I fuse Evil Hero Spark Knight and Evil Hero Iron Man Juggernaut to create Evil Hero Lightning Golem!", Naruto said summoning his monster which roars loudly

Evil Hero Lightning Golem

ATK 2900/DEF 1500

"Now his ability activates, once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and destroy it. I chose you monster so its gone now", Naruto said as Lightning Golem unleashes lightning at the monsters causing it to explode.

"Nice ability but I'll show you mine! When Chimera's destroyed I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet in defense mode", Dimitri yelled summoning back a monster.

Berfomet DEF 1800

"Lightning Golem destroy him with Black Lightning Strike!", Naruto ordered as his monster unleashes black lightning consuming his and causes another explosion.

"Your turn", Naruto told him.

"Alright, I place one card face down and play this! Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding one card, I get back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, return!", Dimitri yelled summoning back his monster.

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK 1500

"And now I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light!", Dimitri yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen as swords of light rain down around Naruto.

"For three turns your monsters are useless, I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your draw", Dimitri said too Naruto who draws a card and blinks in surprise.

"No, not yet", Naruto thought to himself.

"I summon Evil Hero Flame Witch in defense mode!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster.

Evil Hero Flame Witch DEF 800

"I activate the trap card "Dark Renewal" when you make a summoning. Now by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can bring back a spell caster monster from the graveyard", Dimitri said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow thinking back to when he discarded a card.

"That card you discarded huh", Naruto said causing him to smile.

"Now to bring back that spell caster, alright Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Flame Witch. Make some room for the one and only!", Dimitri yelled loudly as both monsters fly into the coffin as it closes.

"My friend, Dark Magician!", Dimitri yelled as it opens up showing Dark Magician.

Dark Magician ATK 2500

"Is that all? Lightning Golem's ability activate! I chose Dark Magician and des-", Naruto was cut off by Dimitri.

"I activate the trap card "Dark Illusion"! I pick dark magician and until the end of your turn he's unaffected by your monsters effects and cannot be destroyed! But in return you can draw one card", Dimitri said as Naruto draws one card.

"Your turn", Naruto told him as he draws.

"I chose to play the magic card, Thousand Knives and when I activate it with Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters!", Dimitri said as they knives strike down Lightning Golem causing an explosion which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Naruto...", Jaden said as the others are surprised and shocked at how the duel is turning out.

"Still star struck, lets see how you like getting struck by your star! Dark Magician, dark magic attack!", Dimitri yelled as Dark Magican fires a beam of green magic at Naruto.

"I activate the trap card Draining Shield! I negate your monsters attack and gain life points equal to its attack!", Naruto yelled as a barrier appears around him absorbing the attack.

NARUTO LP 6500

"You are dueling quite well, never giving up and dueling with the heart of the cards. That's what I say", Dimitri said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"You have no right saying that copycat! My turn!", Naruto yelled as he draws a card.

"I activate "Dark Calling"! By banishing from my hand or graveyard monsters used to summon a fusion monster which uses dark fusion I can special summon it to the field! I use Flame witch and Raptor! Come together and form Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled sunning out his monster in attack mode which has the symbol appear on its forehead.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

ATK 2600

"You're turn", Naruto said to Dimitri.

"Don't forget, with swords of light out you still can't attack but I can! I activate the spell card Excalibur! By equipping it to Dark Magician his attack doubles!", Dimitri yelled as a sword appears in Dark Magicians hand.

Dark Magician ATK 5000

"Now attack!", Dimitri yelled as his monster unleashes an even larger beam of magic consuming the monster and causing an explosion.

NARUTO LP 4100

"Now your getting me angry", Naruto said giving of a dark energy.

"Your turn", Dimitri said to Naruto said as the swords disappear as Naruto draws.

"I activate my second "Dark Calling" I fuse together Spark Knight and Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled loudly as there was an eruption if darkness.

"Come out, Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled summoning his monster out as the symbol appears on it

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 3000

"Now I activate his ability! For every evil hero card used in this duel your monster loses 300 attack", Naruto told Dimitri causing his eyes too widen.

Dark Magician ATK 2900

"And he gains half of that attack your monster lost", Naruto told Dimitri as his monsters attack increases.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 4450

"Now attack his Dark Magician with Abyss of Darkness!", Naruto yelled as his monster glue up high and extends his wings unleashing a wave of darkness destroying Dark Magician and causing an explosion.

DIMITRI LP 2450

"Your turn", Naruto told him as he draws one card.

"I activate Monster reborn and bring back Dark Magician!", Dimitri yelked summing his monster back but he wasn't done.

"I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness! It takes in Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful", Dimitri yelled as the monster was absorbed into the card by daybeds as it glows.

"The legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos!", Dimitri yelled summoning the monster out out as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring one magic card from by graveyard to my hand.

"I activate the spell card Excalibur!", Dimitri yelled increasing the monsters attack as a sword appears in its other hand.

Dark Magician of Chaos ATK 5600

"Now watch him in action, scepter strike!", Dimitri yelled as his monster fires its attack at inferno wing causing an explosion.

NARUTO LP 2450

"Just face it, this deck and I fit perfectly. Always has always will", Dimitri said loudly too Naruto but he just draws a card as he looks at it and his eyes too widen.

"I place one card face down and I summon out Evil Hero Acidman in defense mode", Naruto yelled summoning a new monster.

Evil Hero Acidman DEF 0

"Your turn", Naruto said as Dimitri draws.

"Now I summon out Watapon in defense mode and Dark Magician of Chaos destroy his monster", Dimitri yelled as it charged and in one swing destroys the monster but Dark Magician of Chaos also explodes?

"When Acid man is destroyed in defense mode so is the one that destroyed it and I can summon it out in attack mode", Naruto said to him.

Evil Hero Acidman ATK 600

"Now his second affect activated, if he's special summoned, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster you control", Naruto said as Watapon explodes.

"I end my turn", Naruto said as Dimitri draws and smiles.

"Perfect, the heart of the cards have served me well. I remove one dark monster and one light monster from my graveyard", Dimitri said as Chaos and Watapon appear causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way.

"It can't be...", Naruto said shocked.

"Pause and rewind, your removing them why Dimitri?", Jaden asked confused.

"I never seen this, is it a summoning?", Syrus asked confused.

"Nah, there's no way", Chumley said and finally Bastion understood.

"Your wrong, there is a way. There are two monsters that could be summoned like this, two rare cards of such power duelists have scoured the world over to add then to there collection. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of The End a card so powerful it is outlawed in official duel monsters tournaments. The second has power comparable to the Chaos emperor but it has never been forbidden on the count of its scarcity in fact some say not a single one still exists", Bastion said to them.

"Oh, well there wrong because I have one right here! Black Luster Soldier Envoy of The Beginning!", Dimitri yelled as a portal appears which both monsters enter it as soon enough a new and legendary one appears.

"He actually had it huh...", Naruto said as the monster looks at Naruto.

"I thought it was just a rumor?", Jaden said as Dimitri just smiles.

"I'm afraid not, this cards been apart of my deck for a long time but I only take him out for special occasions", Dimitri said to them.

Black Luster Soldier Envoy of The Beginning ATK 3000

"Like now! Luster Blade Attack!", Dimitri yelled as his monster attacks.

"I activate the trap card "Threatening Roar"! You can't attack this turn!", Naruto yelled at Dimitri.

"Then I activate his affect! Once per a turn, I can target one monster on your side of the field and banish it. I target Acidman and banish him!", Dimitri yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen as it disappears.

"It's over! Make your last draw!", Dimitri yelled which Naruto glares at him as he touched the top card of his deck causing him to fell a jolt as he draws it slowly and flips it over slowly as well which his eyes widen all the way as he stares at the card which belonged to Yota.

"Yota...", Naruto said quietly.

FLASH BACK

NARUTO OST-OH! STUDENT AND TEACHER AFFECTION

"YOTA!", Naruto yelled barging into his room seeing Yota laying his bed breathing hard as doctors look away sadly knowing they can't do anymore.

"Can you leave us...", Yota asked as they nod sadly and walk past Naruto as they close the door which Naruto runs to his side as Yota looks at Naruto as he smiles weakly.

"I don't have much time, Naruto...", Yota said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as tears appear in his eyes.

"Crybaby...", Yota said as he gives a weak laugh as Naruto is crying.

"Naruto... You will always be my best friend. Because of you we six came together...", Yota said to Naruto.

"B... BUT YOU CAN'T DIE! YOUR FAMILY ISN'T HERE YET!", Naruto yelled causing him to have a sad smile.

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't live longer for them to get here... Naruto... It's ok to she's tears but you have to remember that you can't block out your friends. No matter what path you take you have to have friends and this card will show you the path", Yota said as he takes out a card as he holds it weakly but his hand begins to drop which Naruto's hands move fast as they hold his hand as he smiles at Naruto.

"No matter what happened, you still care the most for everyone... Eheheheh, I once saw it... Your inner power... It was truly bright and warm... I leave my brother too you... And this card too you...", Yota said as his eyes begun closing closely as he looks at Naruto as tears begin coming down his eyes.

"I don't want to die...", Yota said as Naruto begins crying more as he takes the card outbid his hand.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Hana, and Gao... I love them all with all my heart, tell them that and Naruto... Thank you... For...being..my... Friend...", Yota as his head falls too the side causing Naruto's eyes too widen as they heard beeping.

"Yota... Don't. DON'T LEAVE US, DON'T LEAVE! YOTA WANE UP!", Naruto yelled as the doctors came in with Yota's family which the doctors pull Naruto back as there family was shocked.

"BIG BROTHER!", Gao yelled crying along with Hana as Naruto pushes the doctors hands away as he runs out of the room and ran through the hallway crying.

FLASH BACK END

"What the?", Dimitri said as Naruto is currently crying as everyone watches in shock as the seal of orichalcos disappears along with on the field as his the crowd wing shoots out the card as it flys out and into Naruto's hand.

"Seal of Orichalcos allows me to return it to my hand", Naruto said as he's crying.

"Now by removing one light and one dark from my graveyard I can summon out Yota's monster", Naruto said causing everyone's eyes too widen even the students who have arrived.

"What?!", Dimitri yelled as Evil Hero Spark Knight and Evil Hero Dark Light appears on the field as they begin swirling around each other creating a twister of white and black as everyone just stares at it.

"COME OUT! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER-ENVOY OF THE EVENING TWILIGHT!", Naruto yelled causing everyone to be

speechless as a white and black monster appears looking a little like Black Luster Soldier envoy of the beginning.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of The Evening Twilight ATK 3000

"Now his affect activated, when successfully summoned to the field I can chose one monster from your field and banish it!", Naruto yelled causing Dimitri's eyes too widen as his monster was consumed by darkness and light as it disappeared.

"As well as banish one card from your hand! I chose the middle one", Naruto yelled again as the card he chose was Kuribo which Dimitri added it to the graveyard.

"I heard of this card, through I though it was just a myth. A card so powerful it's both light and darkness", Bastion said too the others as they watch.

"Your turn", Naruto said which Dimitri draws a card fast but his eyes widen seeing that its a spell cars but useless in this situation.

"I lost...", Dimitri said as he looks up high seeing Twilight slash down eliminating the rest of his life points causing an explosion as he yelled as falls to his knees.

DIMITRI LP0

NARUTO WINS

OST END

"And that's game!", Naruto yelled doing the same pose as Jaden and he then wiped his tears away while Dimitri was completely shocked.

"He had a card that powerful? Yet, even so I had one to and I still lost. Even with my... With Yugi's legendary cards... What's wring with me, why can't I ever win?!", Dimitri said as Naruto begins walking away.

"You idiot, you have to have to have your own style. Not someone else's", Naruto said as he stops and looks up the cliff seeing they were being watched by everyone. Including Zane, Kouji, Izaya, and Mamoru who are completely shocked seeing one of Yota's strongest cards or strongest card. Twilight looks up the cliff at everyone as he disappears. Naruto continues walking away as they heard clapping causing him to stop as he turns seeing everyone clapping. Naruto continues walking as a smile appears on his face.

"Even so... I still won't break the deal... I'll bring you back to life Yota... I promise!", Naruto thought as he continued walking while he was being watched by Yusuke.

"Interesting, his determination to bring back Yota has increased and now he has a new monster. I can't wait to see him fuse twilight with an evil hero... But that card changed how he acts when not dueling, will he actually be nice to them or not?", Yusuke thought as he turns seeing the Knight walking away with his left hand as a fist and shaking causing Yusuke too smile more under his mask.

"There both at the same level, of they duel and the damage is real. It could be very destructive... All too make the perfect host for Nightshroud to return to this world", Yusuke thought to himself.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.


	12. AN THOUGHTS OF PAIRING

I'M THINKING ABOUT THE PAIRING AND MOSTLY ABOUT ATTICUS AND IZAYA. IF I ADD THE TWO GIRLS YASMIN AND CAMULA. INSTEAD OF NARUTO SHOULD YASMIN BE WITH ATTICUS SINCE IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO WRITE HOW HE WOULD ACT AROUND HER AND IZAYA WITH CAMULA SINCE ILL BE PLANNING ON THEM DUELING AND THINKING IF THOSE TWO SHOULD GO TOGETHER SINCE IZAYA NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HE NEEDS ONE. LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS SINCE I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER AND WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. GUEST REVIEWS CAN COUNT. CHAPTER 11 IS OUT SINCE I FIXED IT.

ALSO IM THINKING OF MAKING A YUGIOH 5DS FANFIC WHICH ITS CONNECTED TOO THIS ONE AS WELL AS MY OTHER FANFICS. THROUGH IT WILL ALSO INVOLVE CARDFIGHT CHARACTERS AND THERE CARDS.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

"This feeling... It feels so odd", Naruto said as he scratches his head as he's sitting on the side of his bed as he's looking at his cards. Naruto eyes glow as he looks at the spell card "Seal of Orichalcos".

"Oh yeah, I need to get stronger but...", Naruto said as he holds his face with his left hand.

"Yet...", Naruto said remembering the words of Yota.

(Naruto... It's ok to shed tears but you have to remember that you can't block out your friends. No matter what path you take you have to have friends and this card will show you the path. No matter what happens, you still care the most for everyone... Eheheheh, I once saw it... Your inner power... It was truly bright and warm... I leave my brother too you... And this card too you)

Naruto stares at Twilight as his eyes widen and turns seeing Twilight standing behind him causing his eyes too widen as he disappears.

"Friends huh... Even so, I will not abandon my goal. Friends will not help bring Yota back to life...", Naruto said to himself as he stands up and he walks towards his door as he opens the door and leaves the room heading for lunch which he stops in the hallway and turns too Tokoha who was standing next to the door to his room.

"Why are you standing in front of my room Tokoha?", Naruto asked her as she answers.

"Tell me, who exactly is Yota. My brother didn't tell me much about him", Tokoha asked causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth and looks away.

"He was everything to me, you couldn't understand what it means to have a bond. After our parents died, all we had was our brother and soon he always left to help Yugi with his problems. HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOME-", Naruto stopped talking as he looks away.

"I...", both stay silent as there looking down but Naruto's eyes widen as he felt something and runs past Tokoha surprising her as he enters his room to find his cards on the ground and Jaden standing on the balcony looking at something causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"JADEN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, AND WHY ARE MY CARDS ON THE-", Naruto stops mid sentence as he notices a girls hair clip on the ground.

"Jaden. Leave now, or I'll tell Crowler", Naruto says causing him to swallow as he nods and jumps on the tree branch as he then climbs down the tree while Naruto stares after him as he turns around and looks at his fallen cards as he bends down and begins picking them up while Tokoha bends down and begins helping him pick up the cards as she stops holding Twilight as she stares at it which Naruto takes it out of her hand which she looks at him surprised as he adds it back into his deck and stands up along with Tokoha.

"Now leave", Naruto told her but his eyes widen as her right hand touches the left side of his face as she gives a small rub.

"Your eyes and hair...", Tokoha asked as Naruto's left hand grabs her right as the two stay silent.

"My appearance matters very little in return for power, I'll find your brother but stay pour of my life", Naruto told her but was stopped as her eyes narrowed at him causing him to blink in surprise seeing this as both hands move to the sides of his face.

"STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!", Tokoha yelled as his eyes widen and he looks away and sighs.

"Just leave...", Naruto told her as he pulls both her hands away and turns away from her as he begins walking away.

"... Mamoru talked very little Yota... But don't you think I know about losing someone. I lost my parents in that fire so I know about loss... I don't care anymore that you won't open up to me, or if you don't want to be near me. That's ok, even if you never want to be with me again that's ok", Tokoha said causing his eyes too widen as he turns too her.

"Tokoha, don't talk like th-", Naruto was stopped as she wraps her arms around him as she hugs him causing his eyes too widen all the way.

"I've decided that I'll never stop trying to get you back", Tokoha says causing his eyes too widen even more in shock.

"Tokoha, what do you-", Naruto was cut off by her.

"It doesn't matter, even if you were to hate me, betray me, or if you were to never kiss me again. Nothing will the change the fact that I love you", Tokoha said as his eyes widen all the way in complete shock hearing her words.

"To... Tokoha...", Naruto said to her which he places his hands on her hips causing her too look up as there lips meet causing her eyes too widen as she closes her eyes as they continue kissing each other which they soon separate as they stare at each other.

"I'm sorry...", Naruto said as he walks past her fast which she blinks in surprise seeing this and walks after him but he shuts the door in her face stopping her. She opens the door but her eyes widen seeing he's gone shocking her as she looks seeing the window open as the crow that was staying silent the entire time gone.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks into the woods fast as he holds his chest.

"No... I... I can't be... NO! This love... I can't... It'll start making be again!", Naruto said with anger knowing he's starting to fall fully in love with Tokoha again.

"You're the weak one", a voice said causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little as he looks around.

"You need to grow stronger, but not by power but by the heart. It doesn't matter what path you take, just stop running or you'll just end up hurting everyone including the ones you care for the most. Now return to your friends, you realize once you give over your body everything will soon disappear to nothing. You realize that he won't agree too the third promise in never ever harming your little brother. It is prof that you still have humanity and why even if he was consumed by darkness, Daiyusha will never leave your side hoping one day you'll return to normal", the voice said as its the same as Naruto's which he's completely shocked and sighs.

"You may be right, but... If I connect to them especially my younger brother it will be even harder to leave them", Naruto said as he takes out a card from his deck. His strongest card there is...

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500

Naruto soon begins walking away as he puts the card back into his deck while behind a tree was Asura himself wearing the millennium mask as he takes it off.

"Thank you Naruto The Pharaoh, through I still wonder how you keep making it so your always named the same thing? Oh well, I better get back or the Wicked Gods will start to get lonely. Besides, I can't interfere anymore with his life until the time is right or I'll be disrupting the destiny my brother has", Asura thougjt as he begins walking away.

"Or else, the void will win", Asura thought as he walks past a few trees not noticing Kouji watching him as he soon begins walking back to the blue dorm but gives a dark smile.

I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY THEN PM ME.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've changed the pairing involving Blair, found a more interesting idea. As well as sorry of you didn't like this chapter. Lost the mood after seeing Fairy Tail Chapter 416, Fairy Tail Zero Chapter 7, and Nanatsu No Taizai Chapter 111.

Chapter 14

NEXT DAY IN NARUTO'S ROOM

"So... A 14 year old girl broke into my room, you dueled her and found out she was in love with be and wanted to date me... Then after you win she now likes you", Naruto said bluntly in front of Jaden as he gives a nod.

"... Good luck with her joining next year", was all Naruto said to Jaiden causing his eyes too widen all the way hearing that.

"Wait, what?!", Jaden yelled as Naruto begins walking away.

"W-Wait your kidding right?", Jaden asked as Naruto shakes his head.

"Nope, not kidding. I remember seeing that girl in one of my old tournaments cheering you on so good luck, without a doubt your gonna be dating her in a year", Naruto told Jaden causing his eyes widen.

"SERIOUSLY?!", Jaden yelled at Naruto who stood up not caring one bit while there was a knock at the door gaining there attention as Alexis and Tokoha enter?

"What is it?", Naruto asked them wanting to know why they entered.

"Did you hear?", Tokoha asked then which gaining Naruto's full attention.

"Hear what?", Jaden asked her as Alexis continues.

"Naruto, you've been picked to duel Bastion and whoever wins gets to represent duel academy in the school duel against north academy", Alexis said causing Naruto to blink in surprise hearing that.

"Really?", Naruto said surprised hearing that as Tokoha nods which Naruto sighed as he looks out the window thinking about Yota which he gives a smile.

"Sure, I'll duel", Naruto said shocking them seeing a smile.

KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA OST PRAYER

"Naruto... Are you smiling?", Jaden asked causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he looks down which he sighs.

"I'll... Start trying to be nice but I won't change everything about me...", Naruto told them as there speechless hearing his words as he soon walks past them with his hands in his pockets as he leaves the room.

"What... Happened?", Jaden asked very confused at the sudden change in his attitude while Naruto is walking down the hallway with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be nice to them more, but I will not change my decision Yota...", Naruto thought to himself as Twilight glows as he continues walking but stops as the crow lands on his shoulder and he looks at the crow as he continues walking and goes down the stares as his eyes widen seeing a kid Yota running down he steps followed by a kid Kouji, Zane, Izaya, Mamoru, Aster, and Naruto.

"If only he were still alive, then I wouldn't have done this to my own brother...", Naruto thought as he continues down the steps and soon leaves the building. While he's walking through the forest he stops hearing laughing causing him to fall to his knees as he holds his head.

"Everything's changed... We were all once comrades close at heart but now... We no longer are... We've all changed...", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking while his eyes widen all the way as a bird lands on his left shoulder causing him to look at it shocked as the bird looks at him before it flys away which his eyes narrow.

"This ominous feeling, its been years since I felt this... Team Future Sight... No, no its bit then but something else but strangely familiar?", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking.

NEXT DAY IN THE SCHOOL ARENA

Naruto is currently standing on the stadium getting his duel disk crow ready while shuffling his deck while Crowler gets the the stage gaining his attention as he stops shuffling and places his deck into his duel disk.

"It's time duelists, too find out who will represent out most lustrous academy in the annual school duel! Introducing first from Obelisk some kid-", Crowler stops receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Now from the Raw Dorm, Bastion Misawa!", Crowler yelled but stops noticing he hasn't arrived yet?

"Crowler, where's Bastion I don't have all day?", Naruto said to Crowler annoyed edict he begins sweating but they stop hearing a yell of pain which both turn towards one of the doors seeing an injured and bruised Bastion being thrown into the room shocking everyone but not at seeing Bastion but the one who through him in the room. They saw an armored figure entering the room walking toward the stage as Naruto's eyes widen all the way seeing this as the armies figure gets on the stage?

"H-Hey, ever heard of a dress code! Security, take this reject back to the circus act-", Crowler stops as a the figure looks at him as he has a dark aura consuming him causing Crowler to step back slowly.

"I am Purgatory Knight... You're end", the guy said in a deep voice along with the helmet seems to be adding the affect.

"Who ever you are, I don't care but give me a challenge!", Naruto said activate his duel disk while Knight duel disk appears looking like a skeleton dragon head.

"DUEL!", both yell!

NARUTO LP 4000

PURGATORY KNIGHT LP 4000

"It's time to shoe you what true power is, "Dimensional Hero".", Knight said causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way hearing that and not only him but Izaya, Kouji, Zane, and Mamoru are shocked hearing that.

"That line but, only one person uses that line", Izaya said as there eyes narrow hearing that while unknown to then they were being watched by a bird which its eyes are glowing.

AMERICA

"Sartorius, you were right about this", sins one said as five teens were watching the dueling about to begin.

"Watch and listen Shin, Ikki, Kent, Toma, and Ukyo", Sartorius told them.

Shin has black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with a maroon red color. He has red eyes, and wears black and red collars on his neck. His clothing usually consists of red and black color combinations and patterns. He wears long pants, the right leg with a red legging and the left coated with a black legging. He wears a short, mid-chest black leather jacket with a tan hood. As well as a red t-shirt and a neckwear buckle that is red and black.

Toma has short, dark yellow hair that is tipped with a little bit of orange at the ends with a black head band with orange diamonds at the top. He wears a feather necklace around his neck. He wears a black and orange, striped shirt with a black, short-sleeved jacket. Around his waist he wears a yellow scarf. He also wears black, tight jeans, a silver belt with a checkered pattern on it, and a pair of black shoes. His eyes are a combination of dark green on the top, orange on the bottom, yellow in the middle of the orange, and a round, black pupil.

Kent has light brown hair that is tipped with green, and styled messily. Kent has green eyes, and wears thick black half-framed glasses. He's wearing a black long coat with buckles all over the left side of his body. Over the right part of the chest area are green clover decorations.

Ikki has silvery blue hair that becomes darker at the tips, it is styled somewhat messily. He has light blue eyes with a hint of lavender. Ikki wears a black spade clip on the left side of his hair, which keeps the hair on that side away from his face and tucked behind his ear. Beneath his left eye is a small blue spade.

Ukyo has long pale green hair that becomes darker at the ends, and he has green eyes. His bangs fall freely over his face, down to his cheeks, and there is a long braid on Ukyo's right, held together using a white hairband. He typically has a solemn expression. Over his head, he wears a black hat with a short brim. On the tip of the crown is a white streak. The band around the crown is patterned with black-and-white diamonds. He wears a wrinkled, somewhat unbuttoned brown shirt with a long, black necktie loosely tied around the collar, of which there is a silver pin down the middle. Over this, Ukyo dons a long-sleeved, black jacket left open. On his right, near the shoulders, there are three square-shaped silver studs attached to his jacket. Likewise, on his jacket's left, there are also square-shaped silver studs running down vertically. Ukyo's entire left jacket sleeve is patterned with black-and-white diamonds and a similarly-designed patch of cloth is designed on his right side, below the collar, placed parallel to the three studs on the other end. On his patterned sleeve, there is a black cloth wrapped around his upper bicep. Around Ukyo's waist is a black skirt with a diagonal cut, leaving it somewhat short on its left. On the right, there are also three square-shaped silver studs pinned near the cloth's line. Over this, there is a long, cape-like cloth hanging over the back of his legs, styled with the longer end stretching diagonally towards the right. It is black with a lavender inner lining. Underneath it all, Ukyo wears tight black pants over heeled black shoes.

"I cave wait for our rematch", Shin said with a smile.

"Toma my Diamond, Ikki my Spade, Kent my Club, Shin my Ace, and Ukyo my Joker. Things are getting interesting", Sartorius thought to himself with a smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 15 NARUTO VS PURGATORY KNIGHT PART 1

NARUTO LP 4000

PURGATORY KNIGHT LP 4000

"That line, this familiar feeling when you said it you weren't talking about my old deck but me...", Naruto said as Knight said nothing as he placed a hand on his deck while black flames appear around them confusing Naruto who's getting an odd feeling while the others eyes widen Ayato seeing this but Kouji just watches smirking.

"I go first", was what he said as he draws.

"I summon "Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon" to the field", Knight says summoning out his first monster.

Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon LV4 ATK 1500

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn", Knight said placing one card face down.

"My turn", Naruto said as he draws one card.

"I summon out Acidman in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn. Now tell me why are you here?", Naruto said as Knight doesn't answer as he draws one card.

"I activate the the continuous spell "Purgatory Sword, Fatal"!", Knight says as a sword appears in his right hand while his levy holds his cards.

"Once per a turn you lose 100 life points but every turn the life points you lose from this card increases by 100", Knight said as he charges straight for Naruto which his wes widen as Knight swings the sword which Naruto side steps back as Knight swings his sword which he slashed Naruto's chest ripping his clothes and drawing blood which his eyes widen along with the others as blood drips from his chest while Knight jumps back.

NARUTO LP 3900

"Damage is real when I duel", was all Knight said which Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I sacrifice Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon to summon Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon", Knight said summoning out his monster.

Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon LV5 ATK 2000

"Now I activate Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon's ability, by sacrificing one of my monsters that has "purgatory knight" in its name than you must send five cards from your deck to your graveyard", Knight said as chain sword dragon roared which caused his monster to roar in pain as it turns into dark energy and is absorbed into Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon which its eyes glow as it gives another loud roar causing Naruto's top 5 cards to glow as Naruto grits his teeth as he draws the five cards and his eyes narrow seeing dark fusion which he places them in the graveyard.

"Now, with two monsters named purgatory knight in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to summon my fusion monster "Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon" it's a fusion from the grave like your card", Knight said as two monsters come from the graveyard as they swirl around and caused a flame flame explosion seeing a new monster.

Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

"Now Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon attack him directly!", Knight ordered as his monster charges!

"I activate the spell card draining shield!", Naruto said loudly revealing his trap as the monsters sword connects with the trap causing a large explosion as the smoke is absorbed into Naruto's crows mouth.

NARUTO LP 6900

"I am far from done! I activate Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon's ability! By sacrificing any number of monsters on my side of the field that have "purgatory knight" in its name than it can attack again for each one!", Knight said as his monster Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon looks at chain sword dragon and burns it by black flames which they heard screams of pain from the flames as Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon devours the flames into its mouth as its eyes glow and unleashes an enormous eruption of black flam,a at Naruto who's wide eyed as he's sent flying back and falls off the stage as his body is badly burned which Tokoha stands up holding her mouth while Alexis was shocked.

"NARUTO!", Jaden yelled as he runs from his seat down the steps straight for Naruto who behind standing up slowly which Jaden goes to his side helping him up but Naruto simply pushes Jaden away as he stumbled back and hits the ground as Naruto simply stood up said he cracks his neck.

"I emit that was powerful and it hurt but its far from over", Naruto said as he walks up the steps as he stands on the stage again which Knight places one card face down.

"I end my turn", Knight said which Naruto looks at his burns and draws one card.

"I activate the "Seal of Orichalcos"!", Naruto yelled activating his field spell card which a circle appears around them fusing with the black flames which both if there eyes widen seeing a dark purple seal.

"Now I summon Evil Hero Raptor to the field!", Naruto said loudly as his monster appears.

Evil Hero Raptor LV4 ATK 1400

"Now I activate the spell card "Dark Fusion" now I fuse Evil Hero Flame Witch from my hand and Evil Hero Raptor on my field together so come out my monster! Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster by black flames.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6

ATK 2600/1200

"Is that really you...", Naruto asked as he said nothing.

"... Give it a rest... That life died years ago along with who I was. All I want is to defeat you then Kouji. Existing in this world that knows only despair has no value anymore to me. You are one of the only people who could understand what I'm going through", Purgatory Knight said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Even if this world is worthless to you, its is everything to me. You say you are no longer who you were, but now Purgatory Knight? You're really pissing me off. I'm gonna rip that helmet off of you and knock done sense back into you! I've already made my choice but you have a long way to go!", Naruto yelled at Purgatory Knight.

Taking this helmet off of me...", Purgatory Knight said as he points the sword at Naruto while his body releases a black flame like aura.

"Won't be so easy, we both haven't shown our pull power so Naruto... You better summon out the Reversed monster along with use that piece of void from within you!", Purgatory Knight told him while Naruto starts to give off his own aura while his eyes glue blood red a few seconds.

NEXT CHAPTER, NARUTO VS PURGATORY KNIGHT PART 2 AND THE UNMASKING. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW OR READ AT ALL.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 16 NARUTO VS PURGATORY KNIGHT PART 2

NARUTO LP 3900

PURGATORY KNIGHT LP 4000

On Purgatory knight's side of the field is his continuous spell card Purgatory Sword, Fatal and his monster Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword as well as one card face down. On Naruto's side of the field are Evil Hero Inferno Wing and The Seal of Orichalcos.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Naruto said placing two cards face down as Purgatory draws one card.

"Remember, once per a turn you lose 100 life points but every turn the life points you lose from this card increases by 100. You now lose 200", with that he charged at Naruto causing his eyes to narrow as he swings his sword while Naruto moves back as a slash appears on his chest drawing blood as his eyes narrowed.

NARUTO LP 3700

"Now Purgatory Knights Leader Demios Sword, attack Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Purgatory ordered as his monster unleashes an eruption if black flames at him monster.

"I activate my trap card, "Evil Hero's Charge"! When this card is fighting an opponents monster in battle, if it has the same attack or defense as this monster or higher then it gains 1000 more attack!", Naruto yelled as Inferno Wing counters unleashing its own flames destroying Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword causing an explosion as Purgatory brings both hands up at the explosion.

PURGATORY LP 3400

"I activate my continuous trap card, LEVEL UP OF THE PURGATORY!", after yelling that the destroyed monster smoke starts swirling as it expands until it transforms showing a new monster.

Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon LV10 ATK 3300

"When a fusion monster of mine is sent to the graveyard, by removing it from play I can summon out another monster with Purgatory in its name that is at a higher level and it can attack once!", after saying that, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I activate his ability! For each Purgatory monster removed from play, his attack increases by 300 while yours loses 500!", after saying that his monster slashes Inferno Wing taking his attack.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing ATK 1100

Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon ATK 4200

"Now attack Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Purgatory ordered as his monster unleashes a blood red wave at Evil Hero Inferno Wing!

"I activate-", Naruto was cut off by Purgatory.

"I activate the continuous trap card Xing Zhen Hu! I select 2 spell or trap cards on the field and they cannot be activated!", after saying that, Naruto's eyes widen as his monster explores and he yells in pain being consumed by the attack as a large explosion happened. No one coukd say anything as they saw the explosion.

NARUTO LP 600

"I'm far from done, now after the affect was activated. Fir every purgatory I used then they return to the graveyard!", with those words he returns the three monsters to his deck.

"Now I activate my second trap card, "Sacrifice of the Purgatory", by sending one fusion purgatory monster I control to the graveyard then your life points are halved!", Purgatory yelled as black lightning bursts from the card and hits the smoke cloud causing another explosion.

"Now "Level Up of The Purgatory" activates. By removing from play "Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon" in my graveyard. I can now summon out a higher level fusion monster", with those words there was an enormous twister of as the air is swirled up showing a badly hurt Naruto who's paying on the stage unable to get up as he's bleeding badly. While the large monster appears shocking everyone at the size of it.

Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon LV12 ATK 4600

"Sadly he cannot attack when first summoned no matter what but his ability activates, by removing from play all three of my purgatory monsters in my graveyard, the top three cards of your deck are sent to the graveyard!", after saying that the top three cards of his deck glow brightly as they disappear and appear in his graveyard.

"I play one card face down and I now end my turn, so what will you do?", Purgatory said as Naruto continues to lay on the ground as the symbol on his forehead glows brightly as Naruto's eyes open slowly as images of his past appear as he saw himself wearing knight armor.

FLASH BACK

He sees a giant monster holding a girl who has beautiful dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs while dressed like a priestess. She wore a long hood him her head, white heroes sandals, a white dress and three good rings on her legs which Naruto's eyes widen seeing this along with next to his past self was guy who has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair which resembles tentacles hanging down, he's wearing golden armor over a mesh shirt, gauze in his left arm, a light brown shirt, silver pants, and a blue cape while wearing some pendant. Naruto watches in shock as he sees a guy laughing on a ship behind the monster, the guy has fair skin and has bulbous spikes hair colored orange. He wore silver sashes across his chest, a wind chime like necklace, a red jeweled silver necklace on his head, silver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shows, and a large golden gauntlet cheering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from said gauntlet. After Naruto saw him, he just felt an odd feeling of rage and anger.

"Ahahahahah! Surrender to me! If you don't, your sister will disappear into the sea! Ahahahahah!", the man said and a whirlpool appears the god causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

They hear a horse and they look up to see a guy flying a Pegasus.

"You're Durbe!", the guy yelled next to the past Naruto.

"Do not be surprised, my friends! Did you think I wouldn't come rigging to your aid?!", Durbe yelled to them.

"You say...you're our friend?", the guy said confused and surprised.

"What are you doing?! Shoot him down!", the enemy leader yelled and his archers fired arrows at the man in the sky who dodges them.

"Now choose! Will you save your sister or your country?!", the leader yells at them. As this was happening the girl stands on the monsters hand.

"So undo the evil curse...there is no choice but to purify the God with a holy payment", she said as everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Merag! What are you...?!", the guy said loudly as Naruto looked up at the god.

"Dear brother, my soul shall cleanse Abyss", Merag said and jumped causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way.

"Merag...!", Shark yelled as Merag is about to fall in but past Naruto grabs her hand causing her to look up at past Naruto.

"Please I can't lose you, you're all I have", he said with tears in his eyes.

Merag smiles and tears start going down her eyes.

"This is it. I hope we can meet again in the afterlife", Merag told him as she leaned up and kissed past Naruto, with that she moved her hands and she drops causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way.

"MERAG!", past Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as she dropped into the sea.

FLASH BACK END

YUGIOH ARC V OST SWING! PENDULUM OF SOULS

Naruto stands up slowly as his eyes are glowing a luminous red while his hair becomes frizzled causing Purgatory's eyes too widen in shock.

"My turn... Draw!", Naruto said in a calm but angered tone while tears are coming from his eyes.

"I activate the spell card, "Ultimate Summon". By removing from play two cards in my graveyard that equal one monster in my decks level I can summon it to the field", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen as a card fits out of the deck into Naruto's right hand as he puts raptor and flame witch out of play.

"Show them all the power of the reversed, the power that will devour the universe into chaos. ULTIMATE SUMMON! EVIL DIMENSIONAL HERO ЯEVERSE DAIYUSHA!", Naruto yelled as a whirlpool of darkness appears in the middle of the arenas as it was sucking everything in even shadows as it then explodes with his strongest monster appearing.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500 DEF 2100

"This can't be... You're power is far greater then I suspected...", Purgatory said as Naruto's eyes still glow brightly.

"The pain of the past field my anger, I'll end this in one turn", Naruto told Purgatory causing his eyes too narrow.

"NOW ATTACK HIS MONSTER!", Naruto ordered causing everyone's eyes too widen.

"But if you do that then-" Purgatory was cut off by Naruto.

"Once per a turn, during either players turn when this card battles an opponents monster, if the opponents monster is higher then this cards attack then that monsters attack is divided until its lower them this cards attack, and this card gains the attack you lost", after saying that Purgatory's eyes widen.

Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon ATK 2300

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha ATK 4800

"I am far from done, his second affect activates. Once per a turn if the opponents monsters attack is less then this monsters attack, my monsters attack doubles in power", Naruto told Purgatory who was taken aback by his words.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 9600

"Now attack his monster!", Naruto ordered as Purgatory grits his teeth.

"I ACTIVATE THE TRAP CARD! SAKURETSU ARMOR-", Purgatory was cut off by Naruto.

"When attacking he is unaffected by card affects", with those words, Purgatory's eyes widen all the way.

"NOW END THIS, DARK LIGHTNING FANG SWORD!", Naruto yelled loudly as his monster charges straight at Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon which in one move it slashed Purgatory's monster as well as his monster in half causing a massive explosion which everyone shields themselves while Purgatory hits the ground while Naruto's eyes stop glowing.

OST END

"The ability to trust brings forth unlimited power-", Naruto's thoughts were cut off as his eyes widen all the way at what he just said, as this happened, Kouji smiles widely and crazed at seeing the power Naruto displayed which Izaya, Zane, and Mamoru noticed the smile and there eyes narrowed.

PURGATORY LP 0

NARUTO WINS

"Why was I about to say that sentence?!", Naruto thought to himself shocked while Purgatory was lying on the ground, not getting up at all while his armor has a long crack in it which it cracks more gaining Naruto's attention as he walks over to Purgatory.

"You lost...", Naruto said to Purgatory who did not speak at all as Naruto sighed as he looks down at Purgatory in sadness as the mask breaks more as Naruto reaches his left hand down grabbing the helmet as he takes it off as he sighed which everyone becomes confused while Izaya, Zane, and Mamoru's eyes widen all the way.

"Isn't that...", Izaya said as Zane nods.

"So it was him...", Zane said too them while Naruto helps Purgatory up as Tokoha looks at Makoru confused.

"Brother, who is he?", Tokoha asks as Mamoru sighs as he looks away.

"The only person who could push Naruto to his limit. His name is...", Mamoru said as they could all see his face.

"Gao Mikado... Yota's younger brother", after saying that, everyone could see Gao's face as he has very longer hair that reaches his back. Gao looks at Naruto weakly before he looks down and passes out.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

"I told you I cannot remember why I did it... All I remember was that I made a deal with someone which I can't remember what the deal was...", as Gao said it, he was in the nurses office. His armor is currently laying on the floor.

"Gao, whatever happened... Try to remember who have you this?", when he asked that, he showed him his deck box which was black colored and has a eye on the front of the case.

"I-RAGGGHHHHHHH!", Gao was stopped as he grabs his head in pain which the the nurse enters the room she her eyes widen.

"Whats happening?!", when she asked Naruto couldn't answer as he passes out which soon enough he was forced out of the room by the nurse which Naruto had to inside the deck box back inside.

"That doesn't make sense... That was definitely from... Nightshroud... Another test wasn't it...", Naruto thought with anger until he heard a laugh causing his eyes too widen and turns immediately towards one of the obelisk blues.

"Kyoya...", Naruto said with seriousness as Kyoya just smiles.

"... Its been awhile... Naruto...", Kyoya said as he takes out Gao's deck box with his cards inside causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"When did you..." Naruto stops as his eyes narrow as Kyoya just smiles.

"This deck will suit me much better then Gao, after all I hold this decks strongest card... But never mind that... We haven't seen each other since we were kids...", as he finished, Naruto's eyes narrow at Kyoya who just smiles until he shows a serious look on his face.

"I'm not the weakling you thought I was back then, I'm far stronger then that Zane", after saying that, Naruto grabs him by his shirt with his left hand glaring at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!", after saying that, the two just glare at each other while they heard foot steps.

"Enough...", the one who said it was Kouji who's serious which they look at each other before Naruto lets go of Kyoya which both have narrowed eyes as there looking at Kouji.

"Now, Naruto head for the docks. North Academy has arrived..." After saying that his eyes narrowed as he reluctantly walks passed Kouji heading for the docks as he disappears.

"I don't care if your now the leader of the Generation of Miracles, I'm-", Kyoya was stopped as he felt a terrifying aura as Kouji is looking at him with completely serious eyes as some kind of monster appear behind Kouji as Kyoya took a step back before he stumbled and falls on his but while the hallway becomes darkened.

"If you as so much get in my way of observing Naruto, I'll send you into the Void..." Was the last thing Kouji said as he starts walking away as his monster disappears leaving a terrified Kyoya who grits his teeth as he glares at Kouji.

AT THE DOCKS

Naruto arrived at the docks to find a cries of people while he just watches as he walks guests the crowd moving past them until he stops next too Sheppard as Foster smiles.

"You must be Naruto, so you're-", he was cut off by Naruto.

"I don't care, who am I facing?", when he said that, Foster was taken aback at his attitude while Sheppard sighs and Crowler looks at him annoyed.

"So its you..." A very familiar voice said as Naruto's eyes widen a little seeing Chazz along with seven more causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Interesting, so after losing too Jaden you just left school for north academy huh... Through I didn't think North Academy was that weak but I was wrong, for you to be the strongest then all of them must suck badly", after saying that, they glare at the smirking Naruto.

"You won't give him respect then he'll take it!", was all Czar said as the one with spikes blue hair said and I quote "he'll Chazz you up".

"Big time...", was all Chazz said as Naruto just sweat drops.

"I'm not gay...", when he said that, a tic mark appears on his forehead.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT!", after yelling that, Naruto just gives a laugh as the crow that's above them flys down onto Naruto's right shoulder and "caws". Before anything else, everyone felt a strong gust of wind as Naruto doesn't even flinch as he looks up seeing two Helicopters. Confusing almost everyone at seeing it as Naruto's eyes narrowed from seeing the new arrival. The helicopters door opens showing two men?

"Hi Chazz!", one said as the other speaks is up.

"What's going on little brother, mine if we drop in?", the other asked as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Slade, Jagger, why are you here?!", when Chazz asked that, his eyes widen at the tone in his voice.

"Why else?! To celebrate your big dueling victory!", after saying that the helicopter lands as the two Princetons walk off of it.

"You are going to win, right Chazz?", after Slade asked that, Naruto already started to hate them while Mamoru, Izaya, as well as Zane were hetting annoyed by there attitude. Tokoha is standing next to Alexis as there watching all what's happening while Jaden was next too Syrus and Chumley.

"That's it, beautiful!", a director said next to a camera man as Naruto blinks in surprise as wires start moving around everyone as the workers begin setting everything up.

"Uhhhhh, what's going on here?", Foster asked not even knowing what's happening.

"What's going on, I think you mean when your going on and the answer is prime time baby! This school duel is going to be broadcasted world wide!", when he said that, Naruto's eyes immediately narrow as he turns away and begins walking away as he was on tv.

AT EGYPT WITHIN A MANSION AT CAIRO

"Now I'm annoyed...", was all Asura said as he was getting dressed while standing beside a bed with Ishizu in it with her hair let down as ages looking at Asura with a smile.

"Its been years since you seen your brothers...", when she said that Asura grew a smile on his face.

"Yeah... I'll be back as soon as I settle with those two idiots...", after saying that, he leaves the room while taking out his deck as he checks the cards.

AT DUEL ACADEMY THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Naruto was walking down a hallway as he's looking at his deck as he looks at Daiyusha. As he was walking he heard Chazz's voice from the bathroom he passed and stopped walking as he walks towards the door seeing Chazz on his knees.

"Man up! Come on, show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker! That your whether of the Princeton name! That you... You can win! And then you can keep winning over and over that your the best... You've got to do your part Chazz, you've hit too show them you're supreme, its your duty. Its the plan, now go and win, go and win, go and win!", after hearing that Naruto walks away as he looks down.

"I think I was wrong a note that guy...", Naruto thought to himself.

NEXT TIME NARUTO VS CHAZZ AND ASURA VS SLADE. LEAVE A REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

AT THE OBELISK BLUE ARENA

Naruto was currently shuffling his deck as he's ok the outside of the stage not listening at all. Naruto looks at the audience and a small smile seeing Tokoha, Alexis, Jaden, Zane, Izaya, Kouji, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley which Naruto blinks in surprise at what he's doing and focuses on the duel about too begin.

"Attention students, welcome too the school duel!" Chancellor Sheppard announced while Chancellor Foster behind talking.

"And now... Let this years competition finally begin!" Both chancellors yell the last part at the same time.

"Doctor Crowler, introduce the duelists." As ordered, Crowler begins talking while the camera focuses on him and the two duelists.

"With pleasure Chancellor Sheppard! After all these are two duelists that I know personally and personally I just adore them meheheh. Now first from duel Academy!" When he said that almost everyone cheered except for the other school and a few duelists in his school.

"Oh right keep it down, keep it down. Introducing one of the members of the Generation of Miracles and younger brother of Asura Yuki, Naruto Yuki!" After saying that, he avoids the flare given too him by Naruto.

"And his opponent-" he was cut off by Chazz himself telling Crowler too get off the stage.

"I'll introduce myself, you scrub." When he said that, Crowler could only get angry as he was about too start yelling but Naruto just pushes him off the stage surprising and shocking a lot at the sudden action.

"I do not care for your entrances so lets begin..." After saying that, Chazz starts talking not even listening too Naruto.

"I don't really need an introduction, after all everybody here knows who I am or do you! See Chazz Princeton has changed, sure used to be a class mate of yours but when I left here I left my old self as well! Now your looking at the new and improved Chazz, the North Academy Chazz and I'm here too "CHAZZ IT UP" were the words of North Academy.

"That's right, say it again!" As commanded they yell it threw times gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto seeing them cheer him on as Chazz faces Naruto.

"Alright, go time! Lets see what you got Naruto!" Once said, he just smiles.

"DUEL!" Both yelled loudly.

NARUTO LP 4000

CHAZZ LP 4000

"Ask and you shall receive!" With that said he draws one card but the expression in his face does not change.

"For my first move I'm going too summon a monster with some fight, rise Masked Dragon!" As he yelled that his dragon appears on the field in defense mode.

Masked Dragon DEF 1100

"That'll do for now..." After saying that Naruto draws one card and smiles.

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy LV2 ATK300

"If you control no monsters, then I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand." After saying that his monster appears on the field of darkness.

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy LV2 ATK 300

"Now I tribute this monster too summon my level seven Evil Hero Malicious Edge but thanks too his effect, if you control a monster, I can tribute summon this card with one tribute so come on out my fiend!" As he yelled it there was an explosion of darkness with his monster appear from it with a screech.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 2600

"Now thanks too Infernal Prodigy, I can draw one card since it was used too tribute summon." After saying that he draws one card and smiles.

"Now Evil Hero Malicious Edge attack Masked Dragon!" As ordered the monster changes straight for it and cuts it too pieces causing an explosion but it was far from done.

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge's ability activates, of this monster attacks a defense position monster, you get hit with the difference between his attack and your defense!" After saying that, Chazz's eyes widen while the monster appears in front of him slashing him across his chest!

CHAZZ LP 4000-2500

"Nice one Naruto!" Jaden yelled but he was stopped by a smiling Chazz.

"He's taken the bait!" After saying that, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I activate my Masked Dragons special ability! You see when this card is sent too the graveyard due too a battle, I can summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck and I have just the one! Go ahead and see for yourself, come out Armed Dragon LV3!" After saying that he summons out him monster.

Armed Dragon LV3 ATK 1200

"Isn't that...-" Naruto stops as his eyes narrowed but starts too sweatdrop hearing there chancellor yelling "Lets go Naruto, come on Naruto-" he was soon cut off by an irritated Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL OUT THAT TERRIBLE CHEER, ESPECIALLY FOR ME OR I SWEAR TOO YOU I WILL QUIT RIGHT NOW!" After yelling that, the Chancellor sweats and dots back down.

"Back too the duel, the armed dragon deck but you'll be needing too protect your dragon from my Malicious Edge... Either way I play one face down and end my turn." After saying that he places one face down.

"Great now I can start ending you!" With that said he drew one card and just smiles.

"You see Naruto, during my standby phase Armed Dragon effect activates so by sending one card too the graveyard and sacrificing level three form I can summon armed dragon level 5 directly too the field!" As he trekked it, Naruto just watched as the dragon was consumed by a light while Chazz announced its summon too everyone which they see a red and blackish/brown dragon appear on the field.

Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400

"Be careful Naruto, by leveling up armed dragons power has-" Bastion was cut off by Naruto.

"I know that but that's not the problem! I just remembered its effect!" When he yelled that, Chazz just laughs.

"So you remember! I activate the spell card Black pendant and equip it too armed dragon letting him gain an extra 500 attack! Now I activate his special ability! By discarding one monster from my hand too the graveyard, I can destroy a monster with equal or less attack on your side of the field!" After yelling that, Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Go, armored Dragon LV5 attack!" With the command sent too his monster, it guess all its spikes straight at Malicious Edge causing an explosion.

"Now here comes the attack!" Once he yelled that his monster charges straight fur Naruto.

"Inferno Roar!" Chazz yelled loudly with an eruption of flames being sent straight at Naruto but his trap card activates.

"I activate Negate attack which stops your attack from hitting me... Now your battle phase is over." After saying that, Chazz's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"I'm placing one card face down and ending my turn..." After saying that, Naruto draws one card.

"I play pot of greed..." After saying that he draws two more cards and smiles.

"Oh look at that, once again this happens... I play pot of greed once more..." With that said, Chazz's eyes widen seeing Naruto draw two more times.

"Now I activate Dark Fusion and fuse together Evil Hero Spark Knight and Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut together too summon Evil Hero Thunder Giant!" With that said his monsters appears on the field by a lightning vortex his two monsters entered.

Evil Hero Lightning Golem LV6

ATK 2400

"Now I activate his special ability, once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and destroy it meaning I chose your monster!" When he yelled that, Chazz's dragon was consumed by black lightning and explodes which Chazz just smiles confusing Naruto until he spots the face down card.

"First off of black pendant was destroyed, you lose 500 life points!" As he was talking, Naruto's life points decrease.

NARUTO LP 3500

Naruto just looks at the card in his hand considering his thoughts.

"I could just kamikaze my monster with his but I rather show everyone how strong I really am so... Eheheheh..." When he thought about that, Naruto starts talking.

"I summon Evil Hero Raptor in defense mode and I end my turn..." Once he said that, Jaden was the first too notice Naruto smiling.

Evil Hero Raptor DEF 1000

"He's already won... He's just playing around now..." Was the only thing Jaden thought knowing that smile all too well.

"Get ready for me too mop this low rank academy floor with you Naruto! Cuz now (draws) I'm using armed dragons ability, I'm discarding "despair from the dark" from my hand too the graveyard and since it has 2400 attack points its heading too the graveyard!" When he yelled that his monster once again releases a roar destroying Thunder Giant.

"Now attack his raptor as well!" Chazz yelled causinh Naruto too just stand there has his monster was destroyed.

"Eheheheh, and now I'll take this duel too the next level, too the highest level! It's time too upgrade my armed dragon lv5 too lv7! Now why don't you join me Naruto in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful! THE LV7 ARMED DRAGON!" With a yell his dragon appears on the field as all of north academy is cheering him on.

Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 2800

"Isn't that quite big huh..." After saying that Chazz was pointing his finger up high.

"Oh what's wrong, not so talkative anymore? You don't have anything to say Naruto?" After saying that, Naruto's hair was covering his eyes as his face shows no emotion.

"You could never be a champion, you see it takes discipline to win. You need to have a sense of duty, you need to have some kind of plan and I have a plan and I have a sense of duty and that's why in going too beat you Naruto, that's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you got that! I'm gonna conquer the while world!" After yelling that, he heard a laugh. Everyone just watches as Naruto was laughing hysterically as he shows a sinister smile as he draws one card.

"You could never beat me. I activate the shell card "Ultimate Summon!" When he said that, both Izaya and Tokoha's eyes widen all the way seeing Naruto laughing.

"By removing from play two monsters in my graveyard that equals the level of a certain monster in my decks level then I can summon that monster straight too the field!" As he yelled that, almost everyone that goes too duel academy's ate shocked knowing what's coming!

"Show them all the power of the reversed, the power that will devour the universe into chaos. ULTIMATE SUMMON! EVIL DIMENSIONAL HERO ЯEVERSE DAIYUSHA!", Naruto yelled as a whirlpool of darkness appears in the middle of the arena as it was sucking everything in it which Chazz was being pulled towards the vortex of darkness that even shadows are being pulled towards it as it then explodes with his strongest monster appearing. Everyone who's watching this duel on tv and at the arena are watching the monster with shock.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500

"B-Boss... T-That thing is freaking me out!" Were the words of Chazz's duel spirit that's hiding behind Chazz and he couldn't help but agree at the atmosphere it's creating.

"Now... I've won!" After saying that his monster roars loudly.

"NOW ATTACK ARMED DRAGON LV7!" when he ordered that, all of north academy and the princetons thought he was insane.

"Now his effect activates! Once per a turn, during either of our turns when this monster battles one of your monsters, if your monster has higher attack then my monsters attack then your monsters attack is divided until its lower then my monsters attack along with my monster gains that attack as its own!" As he yelled that, Chazz's eyes widen all the way.

Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 1400

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha ATK 3900

"Now his second effect activates, if he's attacking a monster with lower attack then his own then his attack is doubled until the end of this turn!" After saying that, everyone was speechless at the effect.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha ATK 7800

"NOW END THIS DUEL ALREADY WITH DARK LIGHTNING FANG SWORD!" As he yelled that his monster charges straight for Armed Dragon as it raises it black lightning sword high and brings it down cutting the dragon in half follower by a massive explosion sending Chazz off the stage into his new classmates knocking all of them on the ground.

NARUTO WIN

CHAZZ LP 0

Everyone cheers apart of duel academy while the cameras were finally turned off.

"I win..." Was all Naruto said as he was smiling while the cameras could not shut off, like they were hacked by someone and the whole world saw how Chazz lost while Naruto sighs as his monster disappears. Once again Naruto felt the urge too say something that he used too say a while back. Naruto noticed Slade and Jagger were standing in front of Chazz who was getting help too stand up by his classmates as they look up at the two angry Princetons.

"You lost and worse of all we couldn't shut off the cameras so everyone saw how you lost!" When Slade said that, Chazz looks down.

"You are no brother of ours anymore!" Jagger said too Chazz who grits his teeth.

"Just give me...another chance." When Chazz said that, Naruto starts walking towards the three still on the stage while everyone gasps at seeing a new arrival walking through the door with four bodyguards.

"Another chance? Do you know how much we spent on this duel?!" Jagger yelled as Slade yelling too.

"The cameras, the rate cards; none of which you used I might add!" Slade yelled as Chazz could only look down with his eyes closed.

"Sorry... I thought I could win this by myself-" he was cut off by Jagger grabbing Chaz by his coat and picks him up.

"Yourself?!" When he yelled that, Naruto's eyes narrow.

"When could you do anything by yourself Chazz?!" After Slade yelled that he felt someone grab his left shoulder.

"Enough!" The two brothers turn seeing Naruto.

"Even if he lost, and he may still be arrogant. He was once apart of duel academy and we look out for our own especially if he left because of you two. Hell I don't blame him, it's you idiots who have disgraced the Princeton name." When he said that, Chazz blinks in surprise while the two brothers glare at Naruto.

"Idiot, do you have any idea who we are?! We could have you crushed kid!" When Jagger said that, they heard a new voice behind Naruto.

"If your threatening my little brother, be prepared..." Naruto turns quickly as everyone could only watch in complete shock seeing Asura Yuki staring next too body guards while wearing a white suit and the old fashion duel disk that kaiba revealed for the tournament he made.

"I knew I smelled two rotten children around here... You thought I wouldn't notice my little brother on tv?" When he said that, Naruto glares at Asura while his duel disk changes too that of a crow while it swallows the cards and deck.

"I am done with your childish behaviors. You two are failures..." When he said that, both brother glare at Asura.

"Says the one who was given power, we earned ours fair and square!" After Jagger yelled that, Asura walks last Naruto.

"Then how about a duel of skill alone, Jagger I challenge you. I'll show you what true power is and its not what your money can buy, your brother proved that fact in the duel so shall we?" After asking that Jagger immediately takes out the deck hand it too Slade who was given a duel disk by one of the camera men. Jagger lets go of Chazz as he gets off the stage with the others while Naruto just glares at Asura.

"We'll talk later so I need too duel now..." After saying that both get ready.

"DUEL!" Both yell loudly as both draw five cards and as this happened, Kouji watched closely wanting too know about the legendary deck he heard so much about that was both the same and different then his own.

ASURA LP 4000

SLADE LP 4000

"I go first..." Once he said that he draws one card.

"I summon Neon Messiah in attack mode..." When he said that an odd looking monster appears giving off a rainbow light.

Neon Messiah LV1 ATK 0

"I end my turn..." After saying that, Slade draws one card while Naruto stares at the monster.

"I'll activate polymerization and fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" When he said that, Zane and Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

"With those he can summon..." After saying that, Mamoru gives a nod but noticed that Tokoha was gone as well as Naruto was nowhere too be seen?

"King Dragun!" After saying that his monster appears.

King Dragun LV7 ATK 2400

"And check out his special ability, each and every turn he's on the field; I get too summon another dragon type monster from my hand like this one for example Luster Dragon number #2!" When Slade said that, his monster appears on the field.

Luster Dragon #2 LV6 ATK 2400

"Two monster with 2400 attack points?!" When Jaden said that with shock, he noticed the look on Asura's face showing not a hint of fear.

"King Dragun attack Neon Messiah with fire scourge!" When he yelled that his monster was destroyed.

"And now-" he was cut off by a both his monsters within a blood red sphere?!

"What's happening?!" When Slade asked that the smoke clears showing his monsters which left behind slime that comes back together creating the same exact monster while his life points are still intact.

"During my opponents turn, when this card is on the field in attack mode; if abled one monster must attack this card and if its destroyed all your monsters all "locked" until the end of this turn as well as he's comes back too field and I can immediately tribute this card too summon out a new Link Joker from my hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play that is a level four, also card effects cannot affect every single monster card in my decks effect so you can't stop its effect meaning I now Sikkim out my friend come on out, Asleep Messiah!" after saying that his monster glows brightly and transforms.

Asleep Messiah LV4 ATK 2000

"Do you end-" he was cut off by Slade.

"TELL ME WHAT'S LOCK?!" When he yelled that, Asura smiles.

"It's a legendary ability that link joker posses, if a monster is locked it cannot attack, defend, or can even be considered on the field until its no longer locked. You see a small fraction rebelled against the main clan... You see... This deck... Is something you could never understand..." As Asura said it, Slade grits his teeth.

"I end my turn..." Once said his monsters were freed from lock while Asura draws.

"You do not understand this decks power, currently its the only thing that can counter the void..." After saying that, Kouji has narrowed eyes.

"Now, I use Asleep Messiah'd affect allowing me too summon a level 6 monster from my deck, graveyard, removed from play, or hand so I'll summon out another monster from my hand so come on out. Aerosol Messiah!" After saying that his monster appears again with a blinding light as the monster he has evolved.

Aerosol Messiah LV6 ATK 2500

"When he is summoned, by removing from okay two Messiah monsters from my graveyard I can summon two Messiah's from my hand that are a lower level then this monster. So come on out Eletric Wall Lady Battler Messiah and Destiny Dealer Messiah!" When he said that both monsters appear.

Wall Lady Battler Messiah LV1 ATK 0

Destiny Dealer Messiah LV1 ATK 0

"I end my turn..." After saying that, they were confused but Slade just draws.

"I summon. luster Dragon in attack mode!" With that said he summons out his monster.

Luster Dragon LV4 ATK 1900

"And Dragun's ability activates! Come one out Hyozanryu!" Slade yells summoning his fourth monster.

Hyozanryu LV7 ATK 2100

"Now it's time too win! Dragun attack Destiny Dealer Messiah!" As ordered his monster unleashes a bean of lightning straight at his bird but it caws loudly causing the attack too freeze midair shocking them.

"I activate Destiny Dealers effect. If an opponent attacks this monster then the attacks destiny has been changed meaning instead you attack one of your monsters, I can chose one of yours and it gets attacked..." After saying that

"When the said that, Hyozanryu appears in front of the monster as time in freezes and hits his own monster causing an explosion.

"All damage I receive regarding this monster becomes zero once Destiny Dealers ability activated until the end of the turn..." After saying that, Slade grits his teeth.

"Luster Dragon #2 attack-" he was stopped by a wall appearing between them.

"Once per a turn, I can creat a wall between us. What it does is simple, if you have more then two monsters on your side if the field then I can't negate two of your monsters attacks... Meaning you are unable too attack this turn... End?" When he asked that, Slade glares at Asura.

"I play one card face down and end my turn!" After saying that, Asura draws.

"I always prepared for any situation, the heart of the cards will never fail me.. After saying that he just smiles at the card he drew.

"I activate the continuous spell card "Massiah Fusion, the Road God"... Once activated I can fuse together any Messiah monster on my side of the field but in three turns its second affect will activate..." After saying that Slade's eyes narrow.

"Now... Come together my three Messiah's! For the sake of the future I believe in, fly the wings of an angel that turned from evil! Fusion Summon, Alter Ego Messiah!" With that his monster appears with a defending roar!

Alter Ego Messiah LV8 ATK 3000

"Wings that will save two worlds from destruction, lead all towards the future! ABILITY ACTIVATE, WORLD WING!" Once said its wins extend outward creating a blinding light which all three of Slade's monsters were locked.

"For each monster used too fusion summon this monster, the same number is then used too lock yours meaning three were used too summon him then three of your monsters are locked.

"Remember what i said, you have no monsters on your side if the field! Now I attack you directly with Alter Ego Messiah!" As he yelled it, his monster creates a glowing white orb blinding everyone again.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card magic cylinder!" When he yelled that, the light was absorbed into the cylinder and fired straight back at Asura who just smiles as he's consumed by the explosion but the smoke clear showing Asura smiling.

ASURA LP 1000

KNOCK ON YOUR GATE OST

"I activate the quick play spell card "Double or Nothing" with this of my monsters attack was negated he can attack once more but with double the attack..." When he said that, Slade's eyes widen all the way as he looks up seeing that Alter Ego Messiah was once again creating a white orb.

Alter Ego Massiah ATK 6000

"No... Way..." After Slade said that he took a step back in shock as the light increases.

"BEHOLD, NOW ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH LIGHT OF GOD!" As he yelled that the light gets brighter making everyone shield there eyes as all Slade's monsters were destroyed as it soon dies down allowing everyone too see an unconscious Slade with wide eyes as his color was now white as he was shaking. Asura just turns his back too them.

"You will never bother duel academy ever again, or else I'll show you my true power and my monsters special ability." After saying that he noticed that Naruto was gone.

"Naruto..." After thinking that, he begins walking away.

OST END

AT THE DUEL ACADEMY LIGHTHOUSE AN HOUR LATER

Asura was watching Naruto at the lighthouse harbor with his arms crossed as he just sighs until he heard footsteps and turns seeing Tokoha.

"Oh. It's you..." After saying that he saw the glare she gave him.

"How could you... You left your family, because of you Nar-" she was cut off by Asura who turns too her.

"I know... But I had to leave and protect everyone. Through I could have bright him along, I've seen the future and he's the key to everything..." As Asura said it he looks back at Naruto staring at the sunset and Asura just starts walking away surprising Tokoha seeing him place his hands in his pockets as a helicopters lands in front of him with his bodyguards within it.

"There will be a time I can talk too him but now... Is not the time..." As he said it, he got inside the helicopter that starts too take off and when he gets inside it he places his right hand on his chin thinking about that vision he received of the future.

"Synchro Summon... XYZ Summon... Pendulum Summon... And Arc Summon." As he thought about it, Asura looks down from the helicopter down at Duel Academy as there flying away from it.

"Sir, the Dimensional Hero card you requested to be made is currently being worked on as we speak but there are some problems with its development..." Were the words or a body guard causing Asura too sigh.

"Take me back home, I'll check it out and as I requested... The three Egyptian god cards." After saying that, he received his answer and more which Asura closed his eyes. As they were flying away, Kouji was watching the helicopter with narrowed eyes as he turns away from the cliff and starts walking back towards duel Academy while ignoring the fact that Kyoys was spying on him.

"What will the future hold, either way the Ultimate Gods have no idea I'm here... Eheheheh..." With that thought in mind, he continues walking.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

ONE WEEK LATER AT DUEL ACADEMY

Naruto is currently in his class watching the teacher Banner talking too them.

Naruto was currently sitting between Alexis and Tokoha while looking down at Jaden opening a box holding food.

"Just a moment there Jaden, I'm afraid your lunch will have too wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you." When Banner said that, Naruto's eyes instantly narrow at hearing that.

"Why does he want Jaden?" After thinking that Banner continues.

"He also wants too see you Naruto as well as too Kyoya." With that said they, were surprised.

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto was currently leading the way through the hallway being followed after by Kyoya and Jaden. When they arrive, there met with seeing Kouji leading Zane and Mamoru too the Chancellors office. The two groups look at each other in surprise and look at the door leading too the Chancellors office. In just a little more then a minute, all seven duelists if duel academy stand before Sheppard who had his back turned too them.

"Three Scared what cards?" Jaden asked with confusion as he turns too them.

"Beasts... Due too there immense power there colossal might could even defeat the Egyptian god cards. They were hidden he too keep them out of the wrong hands.

"Sweet. Like under someone's mattress or in a cookie jar?" When Jaden asked that, Naruto just sighs at his younger brothers stupidity.

"Jaden. Please. Just shut up..." Was all Naruto said too his brother.

"There not in a cookie jar. There actually much closer then you could ever think. Right below you..." After saying that, Naruto's eyes widen immediately while looking down slowly at the floor.

"You see, this academy was built in part too protect the Sacred Beast Cards. They are very deep underground and there power sealed safely away. After all, legends say that only a select few duelists can control one of these cards, no more then one. But if there is only one controlling these three, terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade. Souls will be fall, our world will be no more!" After saying that the six except Jaden had serious looks on there face.

"So where are these cards? I say we take them out for a spin!" After Jaden said that, he received a hit up side the head. Sheppard turns too then and takes a step closer too his desk too be more exact them.

"So this is why the seven of you are here, too protect these three cards from the wicked ones!" When he said wicked ones they were clearly confused.

"Wicked ones?" Zane asked in confusion.

"That's right, seven duelists know as the "Shadow Riders" are after the cards and I'm afraid one of them-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"So that's why I sensed a disturbance during last nights storm... How do we protect them?" Naruto asked the principal who takes out a box and places it on the table.

"By protecting the seven spirit gates. To get too the cards, one must unlock them and too unlock them one must gain the seven keys for each gate. That is how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys and here they are which each one of you will guard one." After saying that he opens it up.

"Seven Keys. Seven riders... This will test our abilities too there limits. In guessing they duel as well?" After saying that, he nods in agreement. Naruto reaches down taking ones of the keys and turns his back too them not hearing anymore.

"If you need me. I'll be somewhere else..." After dating that he started walking away gaining there attention seeing as he's walking away. As soon as Naruto leaves the room his left hands moves too his key that's on his neck and grips it while he felt an unimaginable force being sensed from under him.

(As well as, if I let you have my body you must aware you will never harm my younger brother...)

When those words echoed theory his mind his eyes widen but he grits his teeth in anger remembering the words he used when talking too nightshroud. Naruto just continues walking, he glances too the left sensing both Alexis and Tokoha were listening in there conversation.

AT NIGHT

Naruto was currently outside the dorm at the lighthouse, staring at the ocean. As he was he heard footsteps and looks seeing Alexis walking towards him...

"Alexis..." After he said that she stops in front of him, Naruto's long hair blows into the wind as he stares at her.

"I know you were listening in on the conversation... Any reason why you two-Tokoha I know your here!" After Naruto said that with annoyance, Alexis turns seeing Tokoha reveal herself from behind a tree nervously. Naruto just looks at her while sweat dropping seeing she was uncomfortable at seeing Naruto give her a blank stare with an eyebrow twitching.

"You girls suck at hiding..." After saying that, both blush in embarrassment as the two were standing in front of Naruto.

"Now, I don't really care why you girls were stalking me. Could be for some odd reasons but I don't really care at all." After saying that he receives a glare from both girls but suddenly there was a blinding light of sorts?

"What the?" Was all Naruto said as there was a light blue light engulfing them.

"Ahahahahah!" Came the laugh of sunshine and when the light fades they appear in a volcano on too of a energy shield of sorts.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked them as Naruto's eyes narrow, he begins calling his Crow from his dorm mentally. Suddenly a rise of flames happened Beijing the three forming a dragon that crashes in front of them. From it they see someone walking out of the flames.

"Ahahahahahahah!" Came the laugh of the man, gaining the narrowed eyes of Naruto.

"Who are you!" Tokoha said and demanded while the guy is finally revealed.

"You don't know, you can call me Nightshroud..." When he said that, anger appears in his eyes.

"Seriously, ANOTHER GOD DAMN TEST! FIRST YOU USE GAO AND NOW YOU USE SOMEONE ELSE?!" Came the yell of Naruto which Nightshroud smiles.

"If you think you'll beat me as easily as you beat Chazz then you have another thing coming. I'll get that key and now. Also too make sure of that, I brought friends." When he said that, Naruto's eyes widen seeing another dragon of flames flying around them.

"Here, say hello too your little brother Jaden..." When he said that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Uh, Naruto why am I inside this?!" Jaden yelled trapped in a light blue orb being held closer too the lava.

"JADEN!" Naruto yelled and heard a chuckle.

"Looks like the big bad brother has a heart, who knew after all you made a deal with me concerning power. Shall we begin the shadow game?" After asking that, veins appear on his forehead.

"I don't care anymore. Lets duel!" After saying that, Nightshroud just smiles seeing the crow land on his shoulder.

"You really, are starting too piss me off!" Was all Naruto said showing a murderous look on his face.

NEXT TIME, THE TRUE DARKNESS OF NARUTO AND EVIL HERO TWILIGHT IS BORN! LEAVE A REVIEW.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

NARUTO LP 4000

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

Naruto was glaring in anger at Nightshroud who just smiles. As this happened, the two girls look worriedly at Naruto.

"I'll go first! I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode!" After saying it he summoned a green humanoid dragon knight of sorts in defense mode.

Troop Dragon DEF 800

"I'll also place a face down while I'm at it!" With that said Naruto draws immediately.

"I activate Dark Fusion! I send both Flame Witch and Raptor to my graveyard too bring forth Evil Hero Infernal Wing!" With a yell this monster appeared by black flames with a loud screech.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6

ATK 2100/1200

Seeing this, Nightshroud just smiles, sensing Naruto's anger.

"Now attack his monster!" Naruto roared as his monster sends a wave of black flames straight at his dragon not even holding back but going all out. Nightshroud just watched as his monster explodes already knowing its effects.

"Now I activate both of its effects, if this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflicting damage to your opponent equal to other the ATK or DEF whichever is higher of the destroyed monster!" With that said he sent Nightshroud's flying back by black flames and he hits the ground with burns on his body.

Nightshroud just laughs as he got back up.

"Oh yeah I forgot too mention, when Troop Dragon is sent too the graveyard then I can summon another one." After he said that a second dragon appears.

"Also I activate my face down card, call of the haunted! This lets me take from my graveyard a monster that was previously destroyed such as... The Troop Dragon!" Once said he summoned a second on in attack mode.

Troop Dragon LV2 ATK 700

"I place one card face down and end my turn..." With that said Nightshroud draws a card and smirks.

"I'll trade in my troop dragons and summon..." With that said the two girls try too guess what he will summon at the same time Naruto could sense something changed about a card he drew. Suddenly an eruption happened of labs rising like a Chinese dragon.

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" After yelling that the dragon moves near the sphere causing a hole too appear which alerts Naruto immediately while the lava crashes down on the field while taking form.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon LV7 ATK 2400

"Now Red-Eyes attack Infernal Wing with fire blast!" As ordered his monster unleashes a power blast of red flames hitting infernal wing causing an explosion that sent him skidding back.

NARUTO LP 3700

"Naruto!" Tokoha said worriedly but Naruto just cracks his neck glaring at Nightshroud who just places two cards face down.

"I draw..." After saying that he draws a card and glances at it seeing that its the Seal of Orichalcos, when he glances at it he begins having a headache.

"What the?" As he thought about it his right eye glows. As it did a monster appears behind Naruto mutating.

(Just sink deeper into the darkness Naruto... It's about time you take things serious unless you want your brother too pay the price. Just let go of all you emotions... Become the Nightshroud...)

As he heard the thoughts his body gave off a blood red aura. Naruto just shakes his head as his eye stops glowing and glances at Jaden who's watching closely.

"I control no monsters, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy..." After saying that he summoned out his monster.

"I can tribute him to summon out my level seven Evil Hero Malicious Edge! His effect allows me too tribute it!" After yelling that he summoned out the second monster.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 2600

"What the hell was that just now? DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I THINK CLEARLY?!" thought Naruto who was greatly confused at what gas just happened too him. He looks down at the glows Orichalcos card.

"Now attack his monster Malicous Edge-" he was cut off by Nightshroud who revealed his first trap card.

"Sorry but this deck was made too counter yours, I activate the trap card "Spell Binding Circle!" Once activated your monster can no longer attack or switch its position! Now lets make things more interesting! I activate from my hand "Inferno Fire Blast!" You'll be hit by the same attack of my monster!" When he yelled that, Naruto's eyes widen at hearing that since the two cards don't have a counter for that. He just watched it slam straight down at his feet causing an explosion of fire that hits the three which Naruto took the most damage with parts of his clothes burned away.

NARUTO LP 1300

"Next I'll summon Attachment Dragon!" When he yelled that, a new monster appears.

Attachment Dragon LV1 ATK 100

"But feel sorry, he's not the attacking type you see like his name suggests, his name is more the attaching type!" When he said that his dragon attaches too his monster but nothing happened.

"What the?" After saying that, he just smiles while at that time, Jaden's bubble barrier was having a large hole appear in it.

"Naruto!" Alexis said at the time Naruto grits his teeth not understanding what's happening too him and how he's not winning already.

"I end my turn with one face down card..." With that says he places one card face down.

"I need too hurry and win!" After thinking that he draws one card and his eyes widen seeing that its Twilight... He felt it again another headache that hurt him even more now.

"You should hurry, in a few turns that bubble shield will disappear." After Nightshroud said that, his eyes narrowed.

"I activate Dark Fusion again, I fuse my level 7 Malicous Fiend with my Evil Hero Mystic Skull too summon out EVIL HERO MALICIOUS FIEND!" When he yelled that the two fuse into a bright light where Malicous Fiend appears.

Evil Hero Malicous Fiend LV8 ATK 3500

"Now attack-" he was cut off by Nightshroud who activate a second trap "Negate Attack" ending the battle phase immediately.

"I... End my turn..." after saying that he glances at Jaden seeing him looking at the sphere.

(I'LL BECOME STRONGER TOO ONE DAY! I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE TO DUEL ME!)

His eyes widen at remembering those words he spoke.

"My draw!" Nightshroud's said loudly as he draws one card and smiles more.

"Red-Eyes! I now sacrifice you too bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Once he yelled that the dragon flys into the lava. From it comes out a new dragon that's stronger. The lava stats getting more wild while at the same multiple flaming dragons rise from the lava.

"The molten ash's of my fallen dragons boil up from there fiery graves ablaze with new life each granting my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with 300 additional attack points!" After yelling that the dragons attack increases too 3300.

The flames disappear showing the darkness dragon.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon LV8 ATK 3300

"It's over, I activate my trap card "Magic-Reflection Armor-Metal Plus"! Witg this I equip it to a monster I control and I chose my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! I NOW SACRIFICE MY DRAGON TOO SUMMON AN EVEN STRONGER VERSION, COME FORTH RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" After yelling that the monster appears behind him now mechanical and metal.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV10 ATK 2800

"This card gains 400 attack for each dragon type monster in my graveyard, I have 4 so it gains 1600 equaling it too 4400!" Once finished his dragon now has 4400 attack.

"4400?!" Tokoha said with wide eyes as well as Alexis was shocked as well.

"DARKNESS METAL FLARE!" Nightshroud roared as his monster creates a white orb with red outlines and fires it straight at Naruto's evil hero causing another massive explosion sending him hitting the energy ground hard.

NARUTO LP 400

Naruto has wide eyes as he's looking at the stars in the night sky.

(What are you doing here Jaden, GET HOME NOW)

Naruto merely closed his eyes and sighs sadly.

"In order too protect my brother, I must delve in the deepest of darkness so my brother will always be safe... If I do as he asked then he can bring back Yota and protect my brother with the only price is my body... So..." After thinking that in his mind scale he was floating atop an ocean of darkness. He closed his eyes allowing himself too sink into the bottomless abyss of the ocean of darkness.

SEASONS BY DRAGON FORCE

Naruto's eyes open skidding both blood red and slitted. He began standing up slowly while his clothing changing too an even darker black like a void less black joke. A mask forms on his face resembling Nightshroud and Yusuke's mask but it resembled that of a dragon.

"N-Naruto..." Tokoha said but all Naruto does was draw causing Nightshroud too just smile.

"I activate pot of greed allowing me too draw two lord cards..." As he said it his voice was drained of emotion as he draws two cards.

"I activate "Magical Stone Excavation" I discard two cards and add one spell card from my graveyard back into my hand and I chose Dark Fusion..." After saying that he places the card in his hand.

"I now activate Dark Fusion..." When he said that, Nightshroud was now confused at seeing this.

"I fuse Black Luster, Envoy of Twilight, Seal of Orichalcos, and... Evil Hero Void...!" After saying that, its happened... A void of darkness erupted on the friend trapping everyone in a large done of darkness. It was very cold freezing the lava too black lava while the others were feeling the cold through they were off a little better.

"Naruto..." Alexis said his name but he was behind listening.

"Come out... Evil Hero Twilght The Deletor..." After saying it both girls watch in horror while Jaden himself was frozen at seeing a humongous monster scout the size of the Sacred Beasts rising high as it towered above all of them. It had a triple Orichalcos seal on its forehead.

(Look on my profile for Evil Hero Twilight The Deletor)

Evil Hero Twilight The Deletor LV12 ATK 5000

NEXT TIME, THE BROKEN HEART AND THE LOSS OF A BROTHER. LEAVE A REVIEW.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

NARUTO LP 400

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

Evil Hero Twilight The Deletor LV12 ATK 5000

Everyone just stared at the monsters towering over everyone, shocked at its largeness. Steam comes out from the monsters mouth as it looks down at Nightshroud who could only smile with joy.

"This is it... By going deeper into the darkness he's gotten this strong... Even that Deletor is still unfinished... It needs the final piece... Me..." Came the thoughts of Nightshroud in joy.

"Once he's summoned, all monsters on the field besides this card become locked!" When he yelled that, Nightshroud's eyes widen along with the other three at seeing both dragons roar in pain as there being locked.

"Do not forget a monster that's "Locked" isn't considered too be on the field! Now attack him directly!" When he yelled that, Nightshroud's eyes immediately widen in shock seeing its eyes glow as blazing darkness appears from its left arm while its right gave off a blazing crimson power. As this was happening, Jaden was watching with wide eyes at this.

"Use, Deletion!" Naruto ordered with a smile as his demonic monster claps both hands together causing a black orb too form between the two hands and unleashes a black beam with a red outline straight at the smiling Nightshroud who's soon enough consumed by the attack and he just gives a laugh as everyone were also consumed by the darkness, too.

NARUTO WINS

NIGHTSHROUD LOSES

The dark sphere shatters revealing the volcano's lava being only black rock showing its harden. Nightshroud was lying on the ground unmoving while the others were also on the ground passed out from the attack with only Naruto standing. He takes off his mask revealing both eyes iris blood red and slitted. A dark smile appears on his face as his eyes glow blood red while a black aura with a red outline comes off his body. He starts walking towards Nightshroud while the others begin waking up seeing Naruto.

"Eheheheh... Are you going too finish the "Deletor" now?" Nightshroud asked Naruto stares down at him.

"N-Naruto..." Tokoha asked as she sits up along with Alexis and watch in shock as Naruto slams his right hand down on his chest and because of that, the just starts screaming in pain as all the darkness inside him began flowing into Naruto but more specifically the card itself. As soon as he finished, he was smiling down at the guy who was unconscious.

"Jaden!" Alexis said and Naruto just glances back seeing both girls help Jaden stand and he looks up with wide eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto..." Jaden said and Naruto just stares at him. They heard footsteps and turn seeing Kouji, Zane, Kyoya, Izaya, Mamoru, Syrus, Chumly, Bastion, and Chazz arrive at the scene in a hurry too find what was happening now.

"What we miss?" Izaya asked and blinks in surprise seeing Naruto standing in front of a passed out guy.

"Who are you..." Jaden said wide eyes surprising both girls as well as everyone else who look at where his gaze was landing on and it was his older brother. Naruto just shows a dark smile as his body gives off a dark glow.

"It's me Jaden... You're brother..." When he said that, he puts the mask back on and its morphs into a helmet resembling Nightshroud's skeleton head.

"You see... In order to bring Yota back too life, he gave me his body..." After hearing him say that, the others could only stare at him in shock from hearing him saying things like bringing back Yota.

"Naruto, you can't bring ba-" Mamoru was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh shut it, Mamoru. I'm no longer the one you knew... The Naruto you speak of is no longer here... Whatever light he had was now eliminated by the darkness... I am now Nightshroud..." After saying that the others saw that his body changes, the skin and everything else disappears showing only white bones which the eye holes showing two blazing balls of fire as eyes. Tokoha moves both hands to her mouth with wide eyes while Alexis just stares at Naruto with eyes full of disbelief. Jaden was horrified at seeing him now no longer resembling a human being but a monster.

"I fused with Naruto's body, taking his soul for my own and burning away all his happiness and love which I just kept his deepest desires and the rest of the soul that was consumed by darkness. I'm Nightshroud yet I'm not Nightshroud. This is the perfect host for me, a host that I can bond with forever..." When he said that, the others became serious at seeing this while Jaden stares at Nightshroud with wide eyes.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONE-" Jaden was cut off by Nightshroud.

"The only thing that remains is his soul. You see, I have all his memories, emotions, and thoughts; the ones that I kept that is. The other things like your brother caring for you, having feelings for both girls, caring about friends... I just threw all that away so the body could be more useable through even I'm surprised of how strong he is... His much his soul was already corrupted... I used the emotions of his darker self and fused it with mine, his memories, and his personality... Call me Naruto if you would like since I don't care..." Nightshroud told then while turning his back too them and picks someone up by his hair.

"I think you would want this..." When Nightshroud said that, he looks back holding someone up by his head with his skeleton hands. Alexis's eyes widen in horror at seeing her brother being held.

"Your brother, I thank him for being of use too me finally..." After he said that, he tossed him to the side.

"Atticus!" Alexis yelled while running towards her brother in worry. When Nightshroud saw Alexis's face, but more specifically tears in her eyes. Something in him pulses causing Nightshroud's right hand to move too his chest.

"It seems... His emotions were stronger then I thought... Shit... His soul is already bonding with mine..." As he thought about it, he felt someone leaning against his back and it was Naruto himself who had his arms crossed.

"Do not think you can get rid of me that quickly... After all, by bonding with my body you are me..." After saying that he vanished while Nightshroud's body turns human once again which Kouji was the first too notice that Nightshroud's soul was dominant but he knew that Nightshroud was lying mostly. What was happening was Nightshroud's soul was larger then Naruto's and devoured his soul but it was still moving inside Nightshroud's while an unbreakable strong connected the two.

"Interesting... There souls are fighting but slowly fusing..." After thinking that the look on his face showed annoyance and anger causing him to grit his teeth as he begins walking away at the same time Nightshroud was also walking away deep in thought.

"It was a good idea that I cut myself in two so if I couldn't control him I would be able to try again with my second half..." After thinking that he could feel something was very off with him absorbing Naruto's soul. He was stopped by someone grabbing his arm and he just looks back seeing Tokoha staring at Nightshroud with tears on her eyes.

"What?" He asked behind his helmet.

"Naruto... Why do you always do stupid things?!" She yelled while Nightshroud just stares at the girl and his eyes narrowed while pulling his arm already.

"Oh shut it already, he's gone and will never return. I am Naruto now so stop talking too me for no on..." The new Naruto ordered while turning his back from Tokoha and starts walking away regardless that Tokoha fell too her knees crying.

"Stupid girl..." Was all that Nightshroud thought as he looks down at the new card he created from darkness.

Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo".

"Eheheheh... Now... Round 2 Light of Destruction..." Naruto said with a dark smile.

NEXT TIME, IZAYA VS CAMULA; THE REVERSE DEMON RISES.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING

The new Naruto's eyes open slowly as he yawns loudly and sat up in bed seeing that its now morning. He cracks his neck while his eyes glow red.

"A single night... I'm now used too this new body of mine.. If I want too keep it I better get started on the forbidden summoning-" he stopped sensing that he was being watched and outside a bat back screeching as it was consumed by darkness. Naruto/Nightshroud stood up and began getting dressed while placing his helmet in the right side of his pants. That's when he heard a knock at the door surprising Naruto a little at hearing this since he just woke up.

He walks towards the door slowly while extending his right hand so he can grab the door knob and once he turns it he was met with a right fist sending him into the ground hard and skidding back.

He looks up seeing that a very angry Mamoru was glaring at Naruto who stood up slowly and smiles darkly.

"Oh... It seems that your angry..." After saying that, Mamoru proceeded to lift Naruto by her coat and glares at him.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! BECAUSE OF YOU NIGHTSHROUD, MY SISTER WON'T EVEN LEAVE HER ROOM!" Mamoru yelled at Naruto who smiles darkly and proceeded to grab both Mamoru's arms; he starts bending both his arms causing him to fall on one knee as his eyes were wide.

"I'm in control so stop acting as if you can force me out if this body..." Naruto told him with a dark smile.

"Enough Nightshroud..." Came the words of Kouji causing him too let go of Mamoru who stood up immediately and looks back at seeing Kouji at the door.

"We're being summoned by the principal involving a vampire... Most likely a shadow rider..." When he said that, he starts walking away toward the exit and to the Chancellor's office. Mamoru passes Naruto while still angry and all the being of darkness possessing the body of Naruto did was smile as he looks at seeing his crow sleeping and didn't bother waking it up.

AT THE CHANCELLORS OFFICE

"Vampire?" Jaden said in a surprised tone as he was standing next to Alexis. In the room was Kyoya, Izaya, Zane, Kouji, and Akexis. The fake Naruto/Nightshroud was in the back of the room not caring while leaning against the wall, they can't duel him since he won't leave no matter what.

The conversation continues while Nightshroud leaves the room not caring one bit but as soon as he left the room, he turns seeing Kouji following him. He stops as Kouji continues walking and just as he was about to pass him he said only a sentence "Get in my way, I'll strip you of all that power.". Nightshroud just swallows as he watched Kouji continue walking away.

AT NIGHT, AT THE LAKE

Izaya was waiting for the vampire without a care, a few inches away from the lake and just as he was waiting a red carpet was later out over the water causing Izaya to raise an eyebrow, too. Just as he was waiting he heard the others and turns seeing the group along with Chumely arrive?

"This is my duel so don't get in my way..." Izaya told everyone as they all felt a strong gust of wind and Izaya's eyes widen seeing a hot woman on the boat which was on the other end of the red carpet.

"Welcome to my path of crimson darkness!" She greeted all of them with bats flapping all around her. She takes one step on the carpet then another one, each step making a clacking sound as she approached the group. Naruto just looks away uninterested in the weakling while Camula just stops and stares at all of then but more specifically Izaya.

"What is this? You are my opponent?" She asked which he smiles.

"Yeah beautiful, I sure am..." When he said that, his entire team including Nightshroud for some reason had there eyebrows twitch since Izaya hits on every girl that interests him. Camula blinks in surprise but smiles...

"Interesting so let us begin our duel of darkness! I, Vampire Camula, mistress of the Seven Shadow Riders, will now be you opponent." She told her as her eyes glow and all Izaya did was smile.

"Names Izaya... Don't care what the rules are or what happens if I lose... Lets just start already..." He told her while activating his duel disk shrine using her more but she just smiles as the two get some distance away from each other near the large body of water.

"DUEL!" Both yells loudly without saying another word.

IZAYA LP 4000

CAMULA LP 4000

"Hot vampire goes first..." Izaya says it with a smoke that surprised Camula at hearing that but even so she draws.

"I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode!" Camula says loudly as she summoned her beast.

Zombie Werewolf LV4 ATK 1200

"I place one card face down, ending my turn!" Camula said as her turn was finished and Izaya draws one card causing him too smoke.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, so now I can draw two more times..." with that said he draws two times and just smiles.

"I activate Double Summon so I can summon two monsters. I summon both Demon Meteor Cracker, Amon and Demon Dimension Creeper... Both are level one..." After saying that a whirlpool of darkness appears and from it two monsters appeared.

Demon Meteor Cracker, Amon LV1 ATK 100

Demon Dimension Creeper LV1 ATK 600

"I activate polymerization and fuse together both monsters to bring out another monster of mine!" Izaya yelled as the two monsters fused into a new one.

"Come in out, Demon King of Pestilence, Beelzebub!" Izaya yelled loudly summoning out a new monster.

Demon King of Pestilence, Beelzebub LV8 ATK 2500

"That name..." Camula said with wide eyes as Izaya just smiles.

"My deck holds two trump cards so I'll be just showing you one during this duel.

"When my demon king attacks, trap cards cannot activate. NOW ATTACK HER ZOMBIE BEELZEBUB WITH FATAL PLAGUE!" Izaya ordered as his monsters eyes glow and extends its right hand holding a black orb that unleashes a beam of the plague that consumed the monster only leaving being a very zombie looking monster that the bones can be seen. The monster soon explodes causing her life points to go shown.

CAMULA LP 2700

"Nice one, Izaya..." Kyoya said with a smoke at seeing the attack.

"Now then... I will also have my own counterattack too your demon king. Be revived, Zombie Werewolf!" Camula yelled and her monster returns to the field but its attack increase to 1700.

"So what so you plan on doing next beautiful?" Once he asked her that, she smiles now having a liking too this human and his Demon deck.

"I place one card face down and end my turn..." Izaya told the vampire now ending his turn.

"It's my turn, draw." Camula said as she draws then summons out a monster.

"I summon Vampire Bats in attack mode!" Camula said while summoning out a group of bats.

Vampire Bats LV3 ATK 800

"When this card is face up on the field, it raises the attack of all my zombie type monster by 200 points!" After saying that her monsters attack increases.

Zombie Werewolf ATK 1900

Vampire Bats ATK 1000

"It doesn't matter, one of my four great devils is still string unless you have something else?" When he asked her that, she smiles.

"I activate from my have "Axe of Despair!" Giving my pet wolf here an extra 1000 attack!" When she said that, his eyes narrowed.

Zombie Werewolf 2900

"Now my immortal wolf attack his king!" Camula ordered as her beasts heads straight for his monster and destroys it.

IZAYA LP 3600

"Nice one Camula, but that wing be enough..." Once he said that, she just smiles.

"We aren't done yet, the fun is just beginning! Direct attack!" Camula yelled but it was blocked by Izaya immediately activating his trap card.

"Negate attack..." After saying that there was a rainbow barrier blocking her barrage of bats.

"I am impressed a human could play this well... Even so you can't-" she stopped seeing that smile on his face shows no worries and unnerved Camula. A smile appears on her face slightly getting turned on by this while behind him two images of large monsters appear consumed by darkness.

"My turn..." Izaya said and draws; the smile on his face soon increases as he began speaking.

"Now, since its now my turn again I can activate both of my monsters effects from the graveyard." When he said that, Camula's eyes widen at hearing that.

"I first activate Demon Meteor Cracker, Amon... I can add one polymerization from my graveyard back into my hand. While Demon Dimension Creeper is different, by removing from play both Hokage's and Meteor Cracker, Amon I can fusion summon another monster, COME ON OUT MY OTHER DEMON KING!" Izaya yelled loudly as he summoned out another monster while adding the spell card back to his hand.

Demon King of War, Asmodeus LV6 ATK 2300

"All monster effects are negated as long as this card is on the field also... If a monster has higher attack then this card its attack changes back too the one it had before changing... War cannot be stopped and makes all those its facing weaker then it if they tried getting stronger. So now attack her monster with raging terror!" Izaya ordered as his monster charges straight for Camula's which the vampire could only watch as her monster was torn apart.

CAMULA LP 2300

She gritted her teeth at seeing her monster destroyed while Izaya just smirks.

"Come on beautiful, is that all you've got?" Izaya asked as Naruto at that time was watching and all he did was start walking away; gaining there attention.

"Nightshroud, where are you going?!" Alexis said with narrowed eyes stopping the possessed Naruto who looks back at her bored.

"I already know of the outcome of this duel... I'm leaving..." Was all Naruto said and starts walking away while passing Jaden who only looks down along with Kyoya who showed anger at him.

Camula and Izaya turn back to each other with the duel still continuing.

"My turn..." Camula said as she draws one card.

"I activate from my hand the field spell card, Infernalvania!" Once she said that a castle rises behind her as she just smiles.

"You son of a Vampire Bitch... A forbidden card?" Izaya asked as she just smiles.

"That is correct! By sending one of the undead type monsters in my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on the field!" After she said that, he grits his teeth as Kouji just watched in silence as the duel progressed more.

"If bats would be destroyed by a card effect then I can't send a copy from my deck to the graveyard instead. Now from my hand, I send Vampire Lord to the graveyard to activate my cards effect!" After doing so the by kidding glows brightly and his monsters explodes along with hers.

"By sending a copy of vampire bats from my deck to the graveyard the vampire bats stay in the field and won't be destroyed!" Camula said and her monster stays on the field.

"Dance! BLOODY SPIRAL!" Camula ordered and this time a barrage of bats head for Izaya and not a monster; dealing real damage which he grits his face as a smile appears on his face at the pain he's feeling and soon enough the attack ends.

IZAYA LP 2600

Mamoru and Zane have wide eyes which Zane's left hand makes a fist in anger.

"Come on Izaya, get back up..." Zane said but all he got was laughing confusing all of them as Izaya starts getting back up again.

"GOD THIS IS GETTING GOOD! A HOT VAMPIRE DEALING REAL DAMAGE IS PRETTY HOT SO... I BETTER GET REAL TOO!" When he said that, his body gives off a red aura.

"Come on... Is that all you've got?!" He asked her which she grits her teeth at seeing that smile on his face.

"MY TURN, I DRAW!" Izaya yelled as he draws one card.

"I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD POLYMERIZATION AND FUSE TOGETHER THREE OF MY MONSTERS! I FUSE TOGETHER DEMON OF ASPIRATION AMON, DEMON OF DARKNESS AMON, AND DEMON EVIL EYE BASILISK FROM MY HAND! COME ON OUT, DEMON WORLD MARQUIS, AMON!" Izaya yelled summoning out his monster which Camula's eyes widen at seeing the large monster.

Demon World Marquis, Amon LV10 ATK 3000

"Because your hot I won't end this immediately, now attack her bats with darkness of the heart!" Izaya ordered as his monsters unleashes six beams of darkness that head for her bats and right at Camula causing multiple explosions.

CAMULA LP 300

"I place two cards face down..." After saying that with a smile, Camula just grits her teeth as she starts talking again.

"By using Vampire bats anility once more he can stay on the field and don't forget about my field spell-" she was stopes by her field smell exploding closing her too look seeing Heavy Storm activated and stopped her before she could use it along with ably her one if her cards. She glares at the smiling Izaya but immediately calms down and smiles.

"Your stronger then I thought but... TRAP ACTIVATE, UNDEAD BED!" She yelled loudly as she activates her trap card causing his eyes too narrow.

"That huh... I should have been more cautious when dealing with a zombie deck..." After saying that she just smiles but her face remains the same.

"Now I can summon out zombie werewolf in attack mode!" She yelled as her wolf returns.

Zombie Werewolf LV4 ATK 1400

"Ahahahahah, interesting but... I draw!" Camula yelled and looks at the card she drew.

"From my hand I activate book if life! Come back my Vampire Lord in attack mode!" She yelled summoning out her 2000 attack point monster that went to 2200 thanks to Vampire Bats. Her two monster were staring up at the demon god in fear.

"Now I'll remove from play Demon of Darkness, Amon in your graveyard!" She said and he removes it.

"Next, I'll remove from play Vampire Lord too special summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode!" She yelled loudly summoning her purple monster.

Vampire Genesis LV8 ATK 3000

"With the effect of my Vampire Bats, its attack gains 200 more points making him stronger then your monster!

Vampire Genesis LV8 ATK 3200

Everyone except Izaya began worrying.

"Eheheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAH!" He just started laughing angering Camula.

"Vampire Genesis attack!" She yelled as her attack heads for Izaya.

"I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD DRAINING SHIELD, I MEGATE YUUR ATTACK ABD GAIN ITS ATTACK AS LIFE POINTS!" After saying that she grits her teeth in anger.

IZAYA LP 5600

"MY TURN!" He yelled as he draws one card and his body gives off that red aura once more.

"NOW ITS TIME TOO END THIS! I ACTIVATE THE RITUAL CARD, "THE REVERSE"!" Izaya yelled activating the field spell that Kouji stopped causing a black ring with a dark red glowing light on the outlines to appear around Demon World Marquis, Amon which it soon roars as a darkness flooded the area with black bony hands sticking out from the ground and grabbing into everyone included a fearful Camula.

"NOW BEHOLD! THE MASTER OF ALL DEMONS, RULER OF THE DEMON WORLD; FILL THIS PLACE WITH DARKNESS THAT THE LIKES OF WHICH WE'VE NEVER SEEN! RITUAL SUMMON, DEMON MARQUIS, AMON "ЯEVERSE"!" He rusted summoning out a monster that shocks along everyone.

Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" LV12 ATK 0

"Are you insane, that monster has-" she was cut off by Izaya who started speaking.

"Each monster used too summon him, he gains there attack; by that I mean the three monsters that summoned demon world count too since they were also involved." When he said that the monster attack increases drastically.

Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" ATK 5200

"Now his ability activates, during my battle phase if my opponent has more then two monsters on his or her field then I can chose up too two monsters and "lock" them..." When he said that, both Zombie Werewolf and Vampire Bats were locked.

"Now, his second effect. For each monster locked, I can equip them to my monster." When he said that the two orbs are drawn towards the large monster and absorbed into it.

"Now, it will take up to three ways too kill him; what I mean is you'll have too attack him three times or destroy him with a card effect three times too or both... Also... He gains there attack." After he said that the monsters attack increases more.

Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" ATK 5200+1000+1400=7600

"Now... Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse"... END THIS WITH VOIDS ERUPTION!" He ordered as his monster charges straight for Vampire Genesis and almost all of them watched in horror as it was literally torn apart. Right in half actually which a Camula falls to her knees with wide eyes at losing.

IZAYA WINS

CAMULA LOSES

Camula falls backwards hitting the ground and passes out while a dark aura appears around her coming from Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse"; freeing her from all chains that blind her including freeing from being controlled by the shadows. Her body begins reverting too a younger form in her teenage years but her hair remains long.

"Now..." After saying that he approached her and picks up her deck and cards; putting them in his pocket as he picks her up bridal style.

"I'm done here guys... I'm gonna have a little chat with her back at the dorms..." After saying that he starts walking away as a vampire falls on his right shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

OUTSIDE DUEL ACADEMY INFIRMARY

"She has no memory of who her employer was..." Izaya said to Mamoru who just sighs while looking down.

"So your sis still isn't coming out of her room, she's been stuck in there for two weeks already..." After Izaya said that, Mamoru could only nod at his words.

"What will you do about Nightshroud? He's taken over Naruto's body and may never leave..." After he said that too Mamoru, he was already walking away with his hands in his pockets but while he was walking down the hallway he saw Naruto/Nightshroud with his hands in his pockets walking in the hallway towards him with his crow on his right shoulder.

"Naruto..." Mamoru said with anger while Naruto just looks at Mamoru while giving him a smirk.

"So how's that sister of yours?" When he asked him that, Mamoru could only glare at him.

"You already have a body so why not just leave?!" He demanded of him but all he did was give a laugh.

"Lets be honest that you care less about that and more about your sister being stuck in her room crying her eyes out since the Naruto she cared about is gone..." After saying that, he blinks in surprise seeing the look in his eyes that held determination.

"If what you say is true, sounds too be you aren't in control meaning your slowly fusing with the real Naruto..." When he said that, Naruto's eyes widen in shock and narrow at what he said since he doesn't know how he thought of this or who told him. Before anything could continue the two heard footsteps and without even looking Naruto knew who it was.

"Mamoru, Nightshroud, follow me..." When he said that the fakes eyes narrowed.

"And why would I listen too you?" Just after asking that he turned seeing Kouji who was staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes causing him to swallow and walk after Kouji along with Mamoru who's annoyed.

OUTSIDE OF DUEL ACADEMY, IN THE WOODS 30 MINUTES LATER

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Kouji who stopped while looking ahead and the two follow his gaze and saw a coliseum?

"The next shadow rider is located in there, Mamoru since you hold the title of "One turn Kill" end this duel quickly." After he says that, Mamoru just sighs while walking in front of the two, once he entered the building he noticed that he wasn't being followed by the other two. Mamoru just looks ahead seeing the group of missing students working at building the coliseum and not only him but Crowler was also working...

"What the-" he stopped when he heard a growl and turned seeing a tiger with a scar on it right eye immediately causing Mamoru's eyes too narrow.

"Thanks to them, this coliseum you see here is finished." A muscular amazon woman said gaining Mamoru's attention at see her land on the ground. In the span of a minute or two she pays off all of them and scares off Crowler leaving only the two and her tiger.

"I am Tanya, head and descendant of the great Amazonsmess Tribe! Also, one of the Seven Stars." After saying that he immediately took out his duel disk while having a determined look on his face.

"We'll conduct a sacred battle in this coliseum, with the keys to the Seven Spirit Gates at stake! Now step forward if your a man!" She said loudly which Mamoru's duel disk was activate.

"What's your name?" Tanya asked Mamoru who just answers by saying "Mamoru...".

There was only silence after hearing that as birds begin tweeting.

"Here, I have two decks that will decide your outcome. One deck of knowledge, and one is a deck of courage. I'll let you choose your own destiny." Once she says that he pointed at the deck in her right hand.

"Deck of knowledge..." Mamoru told her which she immediately puts it in her duel disk.

"I forgot to tell you, but this duel isn't a Shadow Duel." After saying that, he blinks in surprise at what he heard next.

"I don't want your soul! I want you!" Tanya said in a girlish tone immediately gaining a sweat drop from Mamoru.

"In other words, if I win, I'll take you back to my village as my groom!" Once she said that, Mamoru just blushes at her words since this is a first time he has been asked in such a way to be with a girl.

"Can we just-" he was cut off yet again by her.

"If you win then I'll be your bride, Mamoruy!" Once she said that he immediately face faults at her words.

"OH COME ON!" Mamoru yelled now losing his cool at all this happening.

"LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Mamoru yelled now entering his serious state where he's no longer keeping calm.

"DUEL!" The two yelled while seeing five cards.

MAMORU LP 4000

TANYA LP 4000

"I'll take the first move! Its my turn! Draw!" Tanya yelled as she draws her card and smiles.

"I summon Amazomess Swords Woman in attack mode!" She yelled summoning out her level four monster.

Amazomess Swords Woman LV4 ATK 1500

"I'll place one card face down, ending my turn!" With that said Mamoru places his right hand on the deck.

(Naruto... Why do you always do stupid things?!)

(Oh shut it already, he's gone and will never return. I am Naruto now so stop talking too me for no on)

A blazing fire burns in Mamoru's eyes surprising and turning Tanya on as be draws one card.

"If my opponent has a monster on the field and I don't I can summon this card straight from my hand to the field; come on out Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight!" Mamoru yelled while slamming the card on the duel disk causing a swirling vortex of flames too appear in front of him a chains come out as the dragon knight appeared.

Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight LV5 ATK 2000

"I activate from my hand the spell card "Chains of Decent"! By making one monster I control attack zero I can summon from my deck one monster that has equal too or less then the the attack he has so come on out Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon!" Mamoru yelled while summoning out the second monster.

Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon LV5 ATK 1800

"Hunger Hell's ability activates! If there is another seal dragon on the field then I can add one spell card which will be polymerization from my deck to my hand while Dragon Knights affect allows me to add one Seal Dragon from my deck to my hand if there is another seal dragon on the field so I'm adding Seal Dragon Tarapaulin Dracokid from my deck to my hand! I NOW ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION AND FUSE TOGETHER BLTH SEAL DRAGONS ON THE FIELD AND THE ONE IN MY HAND SO NOW I CAN SUMMON OUT HELLFIRE SEAL DRAGON, SPIKE HELL DRAGON!" Mamoru yelled as he summoned out his griffin looking dragon.

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon LV10 ATK 3200

"Ability activate, Hell's Revolt! By cutting my monsters attack in half I can summon out one of the three monsters that was used too summon it out into the field! Come on out Seal Dragon Tarapaulin Dracokid!" Mamoru yelled as he summoned out the second monster.

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon LV10 ATK 1600

Seal Dragon Tarapaulin Dracokid LV2 ATK 500

"Amazing!" Tanya yelled as she smiles at seeing his raging spirit unleashed.

Seal Dragon Tarapaulin Dracokid's effect activates! If it was summoned out on the field all "Seal Dragons" can attack twice this turn along with by sending this card too the graveyard my dragon can destroy decreases all your monsters attack by 500!" Mamoru yelled as the amazon only has 1100 now.

"Now I use Hellfires affect once my by cutting its attack half I can summon out another monster! Come on out Hunger Dragon!" He yelled as he summoned out another.

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon LV10 ATK 800

Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon LV5 ATK 1800

"Hunger Hell's ability activates! If there is another her seal dragon on the field then I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand! I chose Link Jokers Seal Dragon!" Mamoru yelled as a card flys out of his deck and he grabs it midair.

"I activate Link Jokers Seal Dragon! By sending one fusion with "Seal dragon" in its name from my field to the graveyard I can summon out its reverse form! Rise from the depths of darkness, Maximum Hellfire Seal Dragon, The Яeverse!" He yelled while slamming the card down on the field which there was an eruption of darkness coming from his hellfire monster which a new monster rises from it.

Maximum Hellfire Seal Dragon, The Яeverse LV12 ATK 4300

"Ability activate, Maximum Output! Once he's summoned he can divide his attack on half and give it too another "seal dragon" monster and in turn makes this monster become immune too all card effects along with it has piercing battle damage and divides the attack of whatever it attacks!" after yelling that the attack splits in half.

Maximum Hellfire Seal Dragon, The Яeverse ATK

Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon ATK 3950

OUTSIDE THE COLISEUM

Both Naruto and Kouji watch the explosions happening on the outside of the building.

"So... Your actually the one that have us the power... Me, Zorc, Leviathan, Netherworld King, Crimson Devil..." When Nightshroud said that to Kouji, he just gives a laugh while he started walking away.

"The prophecy states that it will take about ten powerful duelists too defeat me or this world will end..." After saying that, Naruto looks back at the opening and from it walks out Mamoru who was putting his duel disk away. Just as he stops walking he was on each others left.

"Next time, your mine and I'll rip you out of Naruto's body... I'll make you regret ever making my sister cry." After saying that he started walking away which Naruto just smiles.

"Ahhhhh, the excitement..." Naruto thought but his heart once again throbs at hearing of his sister which his right hand grabs his chest.

"Dammit... That girls name once again is affecting me in such a way... As soon as I get the Egyptian god cards from Asura I'll finally finish that deal I made with Naruto... Through... I must have really hurt Tokoha-" he immediately stops thinking while his eyes were completely widen.

"What... Did... Did... Did I just worry about her?!" Nightshroud thought with wide eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. AN NEW YUGIOH MOVIE TRAILER OUT!

ITS FINALLY BEEN REVEALED THE NEW YUGIOH MOVIE,

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions**

THIS NEW MOVIE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A PART OF MY GX FANFIC AND MAY INCLUDE A NEW OC VILLIAN I WILL CREATE. ONCE THE PLOT IS REVEALED MORE IN A NEW TRAILER, I MAY GO WITH MY IDEA OF ME CREATING A NEW VILLIAN.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be longer followed by a duel as well.

Chapter 25

ONE WEEK LATER AT NIGHT

"GOD DAMMIT!" Nightshroud yelled in anger as he was sitting in the corner of his room with his right hands fingers were touching his chest.

(Naruto... Why do you always do stupid things?!)

Nightshroud could only grit his teeth more thinking of Tokoha and how he made her cry. Both his hands move to his head as he grips his hair.

(Understand yet?)

When he heard that his eyes widen all the way in shock and looks up seeing Naruto staring down at him.

"Do you understand, by taking my body you took in my emotions but unlike me your unable to control them since this is the very first time you felt love. Like me, the ones I cared for and loved are now affecting you far more then I was..." After saying that his eyes could only widen but he looks away.

"If things keep progressing then I'll need my copy to defeat me so he can take on both of our powers while discarding these emotions of love..." After thinking that, Nightshroud just stood up while taking deep breathes with his vision getting blurry but it stops when his body gives off a dark aura while his deck also gave off that aura, the image of Naruto also disappeared from this happening.

"Dammit..." Was all he said while taking deep breaths and behind him appeared his blaster dragon.

"I need to settle this and do it now." After thinking that he immediately heads for the door and leaves without a second thought.

SOME TIME LATER AT TOKOHA'S ROOM

Nightshroud was banging in the food in anger, wanting her to answer the door but only heard slow footsteps at first, greatly annoying him at hearing this but before he could tell her to open it up the door started opening slowly but when he had a good look at Tokoha he mentally froze at seeing that her hair was messy, red piggy eyes, and messy clothes as if she hasn't changed in days and finally the smell.

"Wha-" she was immediately cut off by Nightshroud who couldn't take it as he immediately hugged Tokoha who's eyes only widen at what was happening.

"W-What are you..." Once she said that be couldn't help but hug her more as if letting her go would shatter her.

"Don't... Don't say anything but listen. I am Nightshroud, not Naruto yet... Yet by taking this body I gained his emotions; but I can't control them as good as he could and by seeing you in this state." As he spoke, he was gritting his teeth in anger while his body was shaking as he held her. Tokoha just looks down as her head was pressing against his chest and couldn't help but lay her head against his chest now feeling a warmth at being held by Naruto's body. As he held her, he just couldn't let go of her while she just closed her eyes and he blinks in surprise seeing that she has fallen asleep. Nightshroud just sighs as he picked up the sleeping Tokoha who surprisingly fell asleep that fast. Nightshroud walks towards her bed and places her on the bed while pulling the blankets over her body, soon hearing a voice.

"So this is where you have been." When he heard that, just turns seeing Mamoru who's serious.

"She hasn't gotten sleep lately so I-" he was cut off by Mamoru saying "don't even try to avoid it." When he said that, his eyes just narrow all the way.

"By that you mean..." After saying that, Mamoru's eyes just narrow as the two stare at each other.

"Kouji told me about you... You have everything Naruto had along with his emotions so I'll say this just once, don't even think about seducing my sister you monster; if you do then I'll kill you regardless if you are in Naruto's body or not." After that threat, Nightshroud just stares at Mamoru with only annoyance.

"Do you honestly think you can actually kill me, do you?" Once he asked him that he felt something touch his right hand and he turns seeing Tokoha holding in his hand.

"Until I bring back Yota... I am unable to stop these emotions but you should know, once I took this body I made a deal with Naruto so I couldn't kill him... To him, more then anyone in this world Jaden Yuki's life meant more then his very own." Once he said that, Mamoru's eyes could only widen but watched as he sat down next to the sleeping Tokoha.

"I'll just be sitting here until she lets go." Nightshroud told Mamoru who just watched as he stares at the sleeping Tokoha.

"I'll never except you as Naruto." Was all Mamoru said as he exits the room leaving them so all Nightshroud does was sigh.

"Only four shadow riders left... Kyoya, Jaden, Kouji, and Zane... It will be your guys turn next..." After thinking that, he closed his eyes slowly while his crow shuts off the lights along with the door closing. Outside the door was Mamoru who was glaring at Kouji.

"As I told you before he will not hate your sister as well as you can do me this favor just once and not try anything stupid after all I gave you that reversed monster through you never use its lock ability for some reason." After saying that, his eyes just narrow at hearing that.

"The next shadow rider will soon arrive so be prepared be may take on one of us-" he was cut off by Mamoru.

"You know... After Yota died I haven't seen you dueled even once do how are you in obelisk blue when you haven't dueled for years?" After asking him that, he just starts walking away.

"That is not important but do not think I'm weaker then you cuz if you do think I'm weak then I'll just delete your entire deck, just like I did to Yota before he died." After saying that, Mamoru's eyes just narrow at hearing him say that.

NEXT TIME, THE NOVA HERO'S FULL REVIVAL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, GOOD OR BAD.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26 ALEXIS VS TITAN PART 1 OF PART 2

"Dammit..." After Nightshroud said that, he was gritting his teeth while having both hands.

(Don't... Don't say anything but listen. I am Nightshroud, not Naruto yet... Yet by taking this body I gained his emotions; but I can't control them as good as he could and by seeing you in this state.)

He grips his shirt while having wide eyes as he felt for a second for both Tokoha and Alexis.

"Is there a problem?" When Nightshroud heard that he looks to see Yusuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Your other half sent me to check on you." After he said that, Nightshroud stands up while gripping his shirt.

"This humans emotions are more trouble than I thought." After saying that he stood up while gritting his teeth.

FLASHBACK DURING THE TIME HE FIRST STARTED DUEL ACADEMY

Naruto was taking his cards off his duel disk as he was placing them back in his deck as the crow turns back too normal. Naruto places his deck in its mouth as it swallows it.

"We're done here so you guys can leave now-" Naruto was cut off by hearing Mindy yell.

"SOMEONE HELP, SHE CAN'T SWIM." when Naruto heard that he turns fast seeing bubbles coming from the water as Mindy and Jasmine have wide eyes with tears in them which Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"She can't swim?! If she dies then I'm thrown out of this school and arrested for murder!" Naruto thought as Crow flys off of Naruto who takes off his jacket as he throws it on the boat and he dives fast in the water. As he dived into the water his eyes narrow as its too dark too see a thing which he puts his left hand over his left eye as his right eye opens all the way as as it glows which he can see Alexis sinking slowly in the water. He starts breathing out more so he could sink faster towards her as he extends his right hand grabbing Alexis's left arm as he pulls her close wrapping his left arm around Alexis's waist as he swam up fast; he soon makes it too the top but Alexis isn't breathing or moving so he lifts her on the boat along with himself as his eyes narrowed seeing she's not moving one bit so he covers his left eye as his right glows, after a couple of seconds Alexis starts coughing up water while Naruto helped her sit up and her eyes widen seeing Naruto looking at her as he took his jacket and wraps it around her. As this happened she was soaking wet, staring directly Naruto's eyes while he is also wet. He was looking at her truly worried for her causing Alexis to blush.

"This will keep you warm." Naruto told her and her eyes just widen.

"Never do something like that again." Naruto told her as he just continues smiling gently at her.

"You know... You may act cold but..." Alexis said as she smiles confusing Naruto at her words.

"You're actually pretty kindhearted." Just after Alexis said that, his eyes could just widen before he then frowns with an annoyed expression on his face as he stood up quickly on the boat.

"When we get back to shore don't mention this too anyone. As well as I'll be wanting my jacket back by tomorrow so you better dry it as well as never say I'm kindhearted again. If you were to die then I would be kicked out of this school and arrested of murder." Naruto said causing her to as look down but he continues thankfully.

"Besides, your actually pretty good. If you keep getting stronger, you'll be a challenge against me; you are one of the few that can reach our level of the Generation of Miracles." Naruto told her much to her surprise but blinks in surprise as she looks up at Naruto who's looking at his crow who brought the other boat back too the shore too the others.

FLASHBACK END

Nightshroud's hand was over his right eye which it was now back to normal.

"RAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Nightshroud yelled on pain as he began banging his head on the wall while Yusuke was already gone leaning Nightshroud to himself. The door suddenly opens with Alexis entering at hearing that screaming and was met with a shocking sight of Nightshroud banging his head on the wall as he's bleeding.

"NARUTO STOP!" Alexis yelled as she runs to his side stopping him from continuing. He just looks at her with anger but stops seeing it Alexis so he just looks down.

"I'm Nightshroud so stop calling me Naruto..." Nightshroud told her which she blinks in surprise as he was looking back down sadly.

"Naru-Nightshroud..." She just looks down after saying that, Nightshroud notices her do that causing him to look down.

"Go see your brother, he's still in a coma." Nightshroud told Alexis as he stood back up.

"Can you leave now... I like to be alone now." Nightshroud told her but she just shakes her head.

"I want to talk to-" she was cut off by Naruto yelled at her.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Nightshroud yelled with anger at Alexis who just looks down and grits her teeth.

"NO!" She shouted and gained his attention to see determination in her face.

"STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!" She yelled at Nightshroud who just stares at her in shock but turns to anger.

"IM NOT HIM SO SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT GIRL, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE'S GONE!" Nightshroud yelled but stopped at seeing tears falling from her eyes causing his eyes too widen all the way in shock but as he stares at her saw an image of someone he once loved. She has a resemblance to "Dark Magician Girl".

FLASHBACK DURING THE DAYS OF THE EGYPTAINS

"Mana... I'm sorry but... I can't do it anymore." Came the words of a teenager, he was dressed in rags along with having wounds all over his body. What he looks like is explained in "The Search For Naruto.".

"Shroud, I don't know what you mean... If its because that your a slave-" she was cut off by seeing only sadness on his face.

"Mana... Just stop... I'm not the only one being treated badly by our relationship but also you are too... I'm sorry but... We can't be together anymore." After saying that her eyes were completely wide but she ends up crying while she runs past him, leaving him all alone in the night.

"As we agreed... " Shroud said as he turns seeing a darkness behind him.

"Yes... You break her heart so she can have a better life and in return I take away what makes you human replacing it with darkness." After it says that a card of darkness flys out which Shroud catches it and looks at the card showing darkness.

"Forget them all... Mana and Atem... There nothing but a nuisance." After saying that he takes the card with his right hand showing a dragon but it evolves and turns into something different.

Graywon, Of The Deletors LV12 ATK ? DEF ?

"I'm... All alone..." Shroud whispers as the darkness consumes him but he heard something...

FLASHBACK END

Diablo dragon began morphing into its one final form as Nightshroud looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry..." After he said that his dragon morphed into the form that it was from the beginning... A Deletor.

Graywon, of The Deletors LV12 ATK ? DEF ?

"You're what-" she stopped seeing him hugging her surprisingly.

"If I don't push you away... You'll just get hurt more knowing that Naruto never come back." After he told her that, her eyes just widen but even so she hugs him back.

"You're just like Naruto... You may act cold but actually you're kind." After she said that, his eyes widen but smiles sadly.

"Eheheheheh... Of your brother was awake who would he would scold you for acting like this towards a monster who took over this guys body just to complete his own goals." After he said that she just looks down sadly causing him to also look down sadly.

"You miss him, but there is a way to wake him up." When they heard that voice they immediately stood up.

"Come with me, and I'll wake Atticus up... If you can defeat me in a duel that is, at the place where we first met! The abandon dorm!" When they heard that darkness surrounds them as Alexis blacks out while Titan appears behind them but before he could do anything he found that his throat was now being held with Nightshroud's left hand who just looks at him annoyed.

"She accepts but if you try kidnapping her again then it won't be pretty." Naruto warned Titan as he let go of the man who stumbles back holding his throat as the three were teleported away to the abandon dorms.

NEXT TIME, ALEXIS VS TITAN PART 2 AND THE REVIVAL OF THE NOVA HERO'S. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	27. AN

WITH ME GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AND HAVING MY JOB I MUST PLACE MY YUGIOH FANFICS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


	28. Chapter 28

IM BAAAAACK! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 28 ALEXIS VS TITAN PART 2 AND THE NOVA HERO'S TRUE REVIVAL

The three appeared within the inside of the abandon dorms darker area. Alexis just looks around while Titan stood in front of them.

"Now lets begin. As I told you, win the duel and your brother will wake up but however of I win I will take you back to the World of Darkness, along with your key to the seven spirit gates...in order to make you a new Dark Duelist, that is..." When Nightshroud heard him say that his eyes immediately narrow now knowing why his presence is so familiar but did nothing yet until it was time to interfere.

"Does he actually think he can use my realm without my permission?" Nightshroud thought in annoyance at this guys stupidity.

"Take this." He says skidding her duel disk towards who g she proceeded to glare at Titan.

"ARE YOU PREPARED?!" Titan yelled to her as he activates his duel disk but before anything else they heard voices and turn seeing everyone.

"Isn't that Titan?" Kyoya asked while Mamoru just scratches the back of his head.

"He must be a new shadow rider." Izaya said in wonder as too why he was recruited.

"Brother..." Jaden said as he watched Nightshroud stand next to Alexis who puts the duel disk on.

"Brother... I'll eat you up!" Alexis thought as the two opponents look at each other.

"DUEL!" The two yell loudly.

ALEXIS LP 4000

TITAN LP 4000

"It is my turn; Draw! I summon Demon Picador!" Titan shouted as he summons his first monster to the field.

Demon Picador LV4 ATK 1600

"Next, I place one card face-down, which ends my turn!" Titan said which Alexis draws.

"My turn, I summon Turboraizer!" She said summoning out another monster as the replacement for Cyber Tutu.

Turboraizer LV2 ATK 1000

"This monster can attack you directly." She told the man who just smiles.

"It's an affect monster that isn't to be taken lightly, I see. Now, why don't you come and attach me?" After saying that, Nightshroud just sighs at Titan's stupidity she trying and failing miserably at baiting her too attack.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card "Allegro Tool! This magical power placed on my machine destroys a spell or trap card on the field!" As she said it the machine three the knife with wings at Titan's trap card destroying it much to his shock since he could only say/yell "WHAT?!".

"With Turboraizer's effect, I can attack you directly!" She yelled as he monster charges straight for Titan.

"Battling Charge!" She yelled as her monster slams into Titan who was sent sliding back as he hits the ground revealing this to be another shadow game.

TITAN LP 3000

"I place one card face-down, ending my turn." Alexis said, ending her turn while Tokoha just smiles for her best friend but it ends seeing Titan standing back up.

"It is my turn; draw. Now I attack! Go, Demon Picador! DARK STROBE!" He shouted as his monster unleashes a green beam for Turboraizer.

"I activate my trap card "Doble Passé! I'm taking that attack!" She shouted as it hits her which her life points go down and causing her too fall to one knee.

ALEXIS LP 2400

"In exchange, Titan, you'll be taking a direct attack from Turboraizer!" She said much to his shock.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as the machine rams into him a second time causing him to skid back.

TITAN LP 2000

Seeing this, Titan just grits his teeth as his busy gave off a dark red energy causing Izaya and Mamoru's eyes to widen as they look at Kouji while Nightshroud knew exactly what that meant.

"Shit..." The leader of darkness thought to himself seeing Titan laugh.

"What are you impatient about? Is it that you're anxious about your tactics our of fear?" He asked her and got the answer he wanted.

"I want to wake my brother as soon as I can. That's all it is." He told him gaining a smile.

"Really, now? Well, fine. I'll take you into the World of Darkness again, and I'll let you have the same experience your brother had. Look forward to it. I activate the ritual spell "Ritual of Matador Descent-Dark Paseo! From my hand, I sacrifice my level 6 demon summon in order to ritual summon Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus!" He yelled showing his summon skull in his hand that disappears. From the center of the fried explodes darkness which the monsters appears.

Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus LV6 ATK 2400

"I've never seen that card before." Alexis said with surprise while Nightshroud knew this was only the first step if his plan.

"Until now, my were fans but now there real Duel's of Darkness. My item of Darkness will now awaken! I will activate the Bullring of Darkness-Dark Arena!" He yelled causing them to be consumed by darkness.

"What?! What is this?!" Alexis said with which as Nightshroud wasn't next to her anymore while her opponent and his monster were gone until a snake made of the earth appears in front of her; Alexis just watched as it opens its mouth revealing Titan but he disappears again.

"I can't see...my enemies..." Alexis thought to herself as she heard Titan yell "My turn has ended!".

"ALEXIS!" Nightshroud yelled but he received no response as he was surrounded by darkness. Seeing this his eyes glow as he was about to do something but heard it, a voice.

(Do not fret child, just have faith in her.)

Hearing that, his eyes just narrow at hearing that. At the same time Alexis swallows still not seeing anything.

"What do I do... I can't summon Maximum Raizer..." As she thought that, she heard a laugh from the darkness.

"Here, attack mode monsters must always wage an attack. On top of that, you cannot choose the monster targeted by the attack. I am the one who will decide your target. Through the darkness, I can see your face, trembling in fear." Hearing that, Alexis grits her teeth.

"Trembling in darkness is an animal's instinct! But, humans have reason to surpass their instincts-" she was cut off by hearing a voice.

(You are wrong child, instinct will always be the swords edge... You must your instinct.)

Hearing that, the girls eyes widen since that was Enigman Storm's voice.

(Nova Hero's are that of beasts in human or beast form. We are not even human actually, more like a machine that has an animals instinct; find yours child and hurry.)

"My turn!" Alexis yelled as she draws but what she found was Enigman Storm.

"I sacrifice my monster to summon out my level 5 monster; Nova Hero Enigman Storm!" She shouted as she played the monster.

Nova Hero Enigman Storm LV5 ATK 2500

"Ahahahahahah, a powerful monster with 2500 ATK?" Titan said from the darkness.

"It doesn't matter of I don't choose my attack target. When faced with overwhelming power, there are no monsters that won't be defeated!" She said but unknown to her she just disappointed Enigman Storm.

"Now attack!" She yelled with her monster extending its wings.

"In that case, I will face you with Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus." He said as her monster throws a punch straight for his monster but it just grabs its leg.

"WHAT?! How can't I defeat it, even when my monster has higher attack?!" Alexis said with shock at seeing this and her monster just returns to her side now entering defense mode where it has only 2000.

"My apologies; an explanation is overdue, it seems. Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus isn't destroyed by battle and doesn't take damage. But, the opponents monster who attacked is returned to the owners field in defense mode until the end phase of my next turn!" Hearing that her eyes could only widen.

"You're truly pathetic..." After he said that, she just grits her teeth.

"I end my turn..." She said while Titan just chuckles.

"When I see the way you're suffering, I feel the joy of a Dark Duelist! During the battle I had with Naruto, I was dragged into the World of Darkness. Ehehehahahahah!" As he laughed veins appeared in his body, clothing, and mask shocking Alexis who watched him give off power but she just sighs in the end.

"Such a sad person, the Dark duelist power isn't your true power-" she was cut off by Titan.

"It doesn't matter, you have much to learn about what it means to be strong girl. They brother of yours is the same, isn't he. Isn't it because he desired the same power I did, as well, that he also became a Dark Duelist as well as your beloved Naruto did too?" Saying that, he struct a nerve now angering the girl.

"THERE NOT LIKE YOU!" She yelled but he just laughs as he draws a card.

"THIS IS THE TURN YOUR FATE IS SETTLED! DRAW! NOW BEHOLD! BY SACRIFICING BOTH ICE PRISON NECROMANCER COCYTUS AND DEMON PICADOR I CAN SUMMON FORTH A NEW MONSTER! BEHOLD! ICE PRISON HADES EMPEROR, COCYTUS "ЯEVERSE"!" He shouted at the top of his lungs which both monsters were consumed by darkness and replaced with a new one.

Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" LV8 ATK 2900

"Once summoned, I can summon back both monsters that were used to summon him then "lock" them which he can gain 1000 more attack!" He yelled causing her eyes too widen as its attack increased while both monsters reappeared then were locked.

Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" ATK 3900

"Now I activate his ability! Until the end of the turn by dividing its attack it can then destroy one of your monsters regardless of its ability as well as no card affects can be activated!" Hearing that her eyes widen as her monster explodes.

Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" ATK 1950

"Now attack her directly!" He shouted as his monster brought all six hands together to create a black orb of flames and proceeded to fire it at Alexis and it expands consuming the girl who began in pain as she was being burned badly by the flames. Outside the darkness had black electricity running through it. Seeing this, Kouji began walking away.

"She's lost..." Kouji said with disappointment until he stops in surprise at finding a very weak Gao standing in front of him.

"It's... Its not over yet..." He said out of breath which Kouji just stares at him before turning back to the field.

INSIDE DURING THAT TIME

Alexis falls to her knees with her eyes being wide and lifeless whine her body having several bad body and her clothing being burned as well. The girl just falls forwards hitting the ground unmoving with her lickings dropping drastically.

ALEXIS LP 450

"Ahahahahahah, I guess I win since you're unable to continue." Titan said with a smile on his face at seeing Alexis unmoving.

"Told ya so..." Came the words of Enigma Storm who who kneeling down to Alexis who was unmoving and appeared to be unconscious.

"You have to awaken that anger in your heart, that rage or else you can never win. The "Яeverse" is that of an evil power but even so "evil" can always be defeated... Let me tell you this, have you truly lost that "blade" of yours?" He asked the girl who was unmoving.

"Alexis... You're one of the very few people that have the power to being back the Dimensional Hero's... Instinct... Is the way of the Nova Hero's so tell me, are you truly the Alpha of the Enigman's and of the Beasts within your deck?" After asking her that, her irises turn yellow while slitted.

"That's my girl..." Enigman Storm said as he stood up while Titan was about to end the duel he was blinded by a tremendous amount of light that caused him to move both arms in front of his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!" Titan yelled while his eyes widen seeing Alexis standing up while her eyes were glowing brightly as a golden aura was being released from her while she had a serious look on her face. Outside the sphere, for the first time ever Kouji was shocked to the core at what he's seeing.

"So this is, the legendary Nova Hero's...!" Kouji thought now finding Alexis as a threat to her plans due to this tremendous power. As this was happening, even Nightshroud's was shocked at feeling such a tremendous power being released from Alexis.

"My turn..." Alexis said as she draws a single card with her entire deck glowing brightly.

"When I have no other monsters on the field and there's one monster in the graveyard with "Enigman" in its name I can summon this monster from my hand." As she said it she stuck the single card in the air as it was unleashing a powerful light.

"COME FORTH! NOVA BEAST HERO, AZURE DRAGON DEITY!" She yelled summoning the new monster that was unleashing the tremendous light.

Nova Beast Hero, Azure Dragon Deity LV8 ATK 3000

"I activate Azure Dragon special ability, if my opponent has two or more monsters on his side of the field as well as having a monster with more attack then mine I can discard two monsters in my hand that have "Beast Deity" in there names which in turn allows this monster to attack you directly." Hearing that, Titan froze as he was unable to think as he watched Alexis discard two cards while she friend showing her razor sharp teeth and her hair turning wild.

"NOW ATTACK HIN DIRECTLY WITH NOVA SLASH!" She shouted as her monster raises its sword up high which the flames were replaced by light and it brought the blade straight down causing the swords impact to blind the two while outside they saw the sphere begin showing cracks until it exploded with the light that consumed everyone as it created a beam of light that pierces through the buildings roof and into the clouds soon entering the solar system.

"What... Just happened." Came the words of a shocked Nightshroud who witnesses Titan turning to darkness and disappearing while Alexis was on the ground unconscious much to the surprise of everyone who did not witness Alexis's new power of the Nova Hero's beasts. Naruto just runs to her side as he picks her up bridal style with her duel disk on her stomach.

"Lets get out of here!" Naruto told the others as he hurried while unknown to them the "darkness" was not pleased, not one bit.

NEXT TIME, DUEL FESTIVAL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

THAT VERY DAY NOW SUN RISE

Nightshroud stood outside the nurses office, against the wall next to the door as Alexis now looking normal except for her left eye still looking different from the duel was with her brother Atticus.

"Welcome home, brother..." Alexis said with joy as she was hugging her brother.

"Sorry I worried you." Atticus told her but they soon stopped hugging as Atticus began speaking.

"But, brother, why were you in the World of Darkness?" Alexis asked but she heard footsteps and turned seeing Nightshroud enter the room. When Atticus's eyes met Naruto's he immediately got on front of Alexis.

"YOU!" He yelled with anger while Nightshroud just smiles.

"It's you isn't it, Nightshroud! GET AWAY FROM ME-" he stopped seeing Alexis stand in front of him protectively with both arms extended much to the shock of her older brother.

"ATTICUS, HE'S NOT OUR ENEMY!" She shouted at him much to his surprise.

"I'm... Terribly sorry for what I did to yiy and for making your sister suffer." Nightshroud said to Atticus who was shocked at the monster apologizing to him. Nightshroud's stood up filly as he looks at the two.

"As of now I am an ally until the time comes when my mortal enemy bites the dust or until the signal is given so I am an ally." He said to them which Atticus was still confused at how he looks human.

"It's morning so I'm going to get some sleep." After saying that he left the room to find Gao standing in front of him as he shut the door.

"Hello again boy, its been some time since I turned you into my faithful servant." After he said that, Gao just glares at him as Nightshroud walks past him.

"I'll bring him back..." When Nightshroud heard that he stopped walking and glances back at the boy.

"How can you, you no longer have the deck you were given." After he said that, the kid just grits his teeth in anger as Nightshroud continued walking until he stops at a poster down the hall.

"Duel Festival this weekend?" Nightshroud said confused but he was lost in thought as he stares at the "Dark Magician Girl" due to the fact she holds great resemblance to "Mana" which causes him to look down sadly.

"Mana... I wonder what you did after I disappeared?" He asked himself as he took out the card "Graywon, Of The Deletors LV12 ATK ? DEF ?". Seeing this card a dark smile forms on his face.

"Eheheheh, I can use the time here as a way to strengthen myself slowly until the Light attire but those two females and that boy." As he said it, he thought about Alexis, Tokoha, and Jaden.

"Dammit... Why... Why can't I stop these emotions?!" Nightshroud thought in anger as his left hand grips his black shirt and continues walking towards his room.

(NO!)

(STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!)

After hearing that he just stood there unmoving while he took out his skeleton helmet and puts it on.

"It's almost impossible, I can't hurt them nor able to push them away until I bring back Yota meaning... Dammit... This body is more trouble then even I could emit." After he said that, his left hand touched his helmet but oddly it shatters much to his shock.

"I still can't turn back to my other form?!" As he thought that he grits his teeth falling to one knee.

(Darkness can never be your final form. Have you forgotten, Courage brings forth Justice; Justice bring firth hope; hope brings forth courage. It is a cycle that will strength you to your highest limits.)

When Nightshroud heard that, he mentally froze at recognizing the voice of a card he once used two years ago.

"Super Dimensional Hero Daiyusha..." As he thought that name he shook his head but oddly he heard another voice.

(Menma)

When he heard that, he froze once again out of confusion of hearing the voice yet to Naruto it sounded familiar. When he turned immediately to find a girl who highly resembled someone he knew from Naruto's side.

She has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She also wears a ring on her right little finger. She also wore a priestess outfit. She wore a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs. The woman gave Nightshroud a peaceful smile that caused something deep within Naruto's soul that was inside Nightshroud's soul to spark resulting in Nightshroud's hearing the roar of a dragon as he vomits out blood from something inside him rejecting Nightshroud until or subsided.

"I better get some..." Nightshroud thought to himself as he continued walking away with his left hand blocking his mouth where blood could be seen leaking out between his fingers and nose.

TIMESKIP, DAY OF THE DUEL FESTIVAL

"Well isn't this annoying." Came the words of Nightshroud who had his arms crossed while the festival was happening. He stood at the Slifer Red Dorm with the others except Kouji, Kyoya, Mamoru, Tokoha, and Izaya who's off somewhere with Camula. They were watching Chumley and Syrus working hard while Nightshroud was looking through his evil hero deck.

"All right, lets do out best!" Syrus yelled as he caused a dust clogs from working fast with the quip menu.

"Where could Professor Banner have gone?" Jaden asks while the whole time staring at Nightshroud's back, thinking as to why they aren't considering him an enemy after he stole Naruto's body until he remembered the agreement of all the key holders.

(We can't start a battle with Nightshroud until we stop the Shadow Riders so hold off on dueling him Jaden.)

The boy looks down while the whole time Nightshroud knew Jaden as well as an annoyed Atticus were staring at his back but Atticus held anger for what Nightshroud's done to him.

"He's most likely a Shadow Rider... But anyways, I'm much more interested in these so called "Three Sacred Beast Cards". After those words left his mouth, Zane's eyes narrow but the obelisk blue glances at Bastion was currently working on an equation to defeat Nightshroud's deck.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus said to Nightshroud who just gives him a dark smile much to the obelisks blue annoyance but there attention soon turns towards Chazz acting weird as he made cat sounds.

"C'mon! I've got a green foxtail! Here!" Chazz said walking around holding it in his right hand.

"He's probably looking for Banner's cat Pharaoh." Nightshroud told the group as they watch him walk away at the same time Syrus approaches them.

"Uh, Chazz?" Was all the blue haired kid could say at seeing Chazz acting weird.

"What's up, Sy?" Jaden said gaining his friends attention as he soon reveals to the group the new poster.

"A consolation duel?" Nightshroud said with confusion at reading the poster which they all stood away from the slider red dorm, now in front of the poster showing "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl".

"The Red Dorm's traditional performance, which Chumley told me about!" Syrus said smiling but as they were talking, Nightshroud was lost in thought as he stares at dark magician girl. Alexis was the only one who noticed the look in his eyes as he stared at the picture.

"To have a flower here for something like this, we need someone to wear the dark magician girl costume... And so, Alexis!" Syrus said with an innocent smile surprising the girl who points at herself.

"Huh? Me?" She asked him which he then bows to her.

"I was hoping to save the Red Dorm, so I beg you!" After saying that the girl takes a few steps back.

"W-Wait, Syrus! Quit it! Besides, I'm blue...-" she was cut off by what Nightshroud said who at the time was not once again thinking.

"That would look pretty hot-..." Nightshroud stops talking as he glances back at everyone looking at him and just like that they witness the evil monster blush in embarrassment as his left hand scratched his left cheek.

"U-Ummmmm... I meant... Uhhhh... She would fit the part as the dark magician girl..." After saying that, Atticus was very much surprised since this was the first time he's seen Nightshroud acting like this; the obelisk blue became interested in the fact as well as Zane which both wanted to see if he could actually and up being an ally in the end or not but the two obelisks didn't notice the blush on Alexis's face.

"Well... He does have a point." Atticus said showing a smile on his face.

"Brother..." After Alexis said that, she looks down blushing.

"All right! Your big brother have his blessing! All right! All right! All right! All right!" Syrus yelled while Alexis was blushing.

1 HOUR LATER IN THE RED DORM

"Whoa..." Came the words of Nightshroud who was staring at the blushing Alexis who was wearing the dark magician girl outfit but it was different. The light blue of the outfit was replaced by light grey and the pink was replaced by dark blue.

"How do I look?" She asked Nightshroud who was unable to react to her outfit but taps both his hands index fingers together like he once did when he was alive in the past.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! SAY SOMETHING!" Nightshroud thought to himself as he swallows.

"A-Amazing... " Nightshroud said but he immediately looks away as he shakes his head, regaining his composure.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking-" he stopped hearing the door opened but when he turns he was net with a blushing Tokoha wearing a costume of "Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha" just after seeing Tokoha in that... He straight up fainted with a blush on his face much to the surprise of both girls.

MINDSCAPE

Nightshroud appeared in darkness as he took his normal from as his skeleton self.

"What's happening to me?!" Nightshroud thought to guns sis as he stares at his skeleton hands.

"How does it feel having love within you?" When he heard that, Nightshroud turns immediately seeing Naruto with a smile on his face.

"YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, I'LL BRING BACK YOTA SO YOU CAN JUST-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"You've fallen in love with them, haven't you?" After asking him that, Nightshroud falls to his knees.

"How... Just by taking your body how am I suffering so much?" After asking him that, Naruto was kneeling in front of him with a smile.

"Mana, you had feelings for her." After sting that he looks up at the smiling Naruto.

"Kouji was right, we're slowly fusing..." After saying that, Nightshroud looks down in anger at what he wanted to do, he still does yet...

"What do you want to actually do?" After asking him that, Nightshroud places both hands on his head now thinking his much he's changed ever since he fused with Naruto including his power disappearing.

"Once the light arrives... They will be of no more concern to me; I cannot allow them to stop my mission." Nightshroud told Naruto who just sighs.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

Nightshroud awoke to find himself laying in the blue dorms/his room on his bed which he sits up to find both Tokoha and Alexis talking until they notice him awake.

"You're awake!" Tokoha said with smile until she noticed the look on his face.

"I... Am sorry but when the light comes I will be cutting all ties with you two..." Hearing that, the two became shocked as he looks at them.

"I cannot allow "love" to stop me... Naruto and I are slowly becoming a single soul... So as of right now its useless too ignore my feelings so until the light arrives I will do what I can to protect you two-" After finishing that he found himself being hugged by the two.

"Why did you have to take Naruto's body?" Alexis asked which causes him to look down.

"Because he is the only just I can relate to... Since we both ended up losing the ones we love in different ways before behind reincarnated." After saying that, they were surprised but he hugs both of them while he soon enough began laying in his bed holding both girls who were wearing there form uniforms. Both girls were blushing at how fast he fell asleep but even so they took there chance to sleep with "Naruto". But as this was happening, the other "Nightshroud" appeared in the room absolutely disappointed in his other half before he disappeared.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 30

AT THE OBELISK DORM A WEEK LATER AT NIGHT TIME

"So let me get this straight, a battle crazed duelist had a crush on Alexis... AND YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TELLING ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Nightshroud yelled as Kyoya who was sweating while he sat on the floor in front of Nightshroud dueling on the floor.

"Well you see...uhhhh... Ok... I got nothing." Kyoya said and received Nightshroud's glare.

"Anyways, it seems sooner of lantern the final shadow rider will arrive since we haven't lost even once well... Most of the duels were won by you, Mamoru, Jaden, and Izaya. How's Gao doing by the way?" Hearing that, Nightshroud just doesn't answer, not caring about the kid.

"And Jaden?" Hearing that, Nightshroud's eyes just narrow as he looks up at Kyoya once again annoyed.

"What, if you're gonna try acting like the old Naruto for now at least you can be more of a brother to Jaden right now." Hearing that, he just looks down at his hand.

"You realize in the end I will hurt them more since I will have to cut my ties with them." Hearing that, Kyoya decided to ask him a question.

"What will you do once you bring him back to life?" After asking him that, Nightshroud draws since its turn.

"Once my promise is complete his thoughts, memories. She voice will be silenced so I can continue my goal; besides I rather not waist my time with being lovey dovey with those girls-..." He stops seeing there smiling a faces in his head as well as a kid Jaden.

(For once in my life I don't see how I can win...)

Nightshroud immediately stood up after hearing his brothers voice.

"Jaden." After saying that, Kyoya blinks in surprise as he watched Nightshroud father his deck and somehow stinks into the darkness, disappearing which greatly confuses Kyoya who had no idea what the hell just happened.

WHERE JADEN IS

Currently Jaden was dueling Banner Erik's has Helios Trice Megistus on his side of the field as well as Macro Cosmos too while Jaden had nothing.

JADEN LP 600

BANNER LP 1000

"What can I do, I have no cards in my hand and no strategy in my sleeve but if I don't win this me and all of my friends will be finished." Jaden thought seeing Chazz, Chumley, and Syrus's lives were on the line since they are inside the planetss.

"Goodbye Jaden, this has been quite a year." Banner told Jaden who's eyes narrow.

"I'm not done!" Jaden said loudly but doubts his own words now thinking its hopeless in dueling him as he starts believing what he said was true about all his duels being rigged to allow him to duel.

"What if-" Jaden's thoughts were cut off by receiving a punch from someone out of nowhere, sending Jaden to the ground and he looks up to find Nightshroud looking down in disappointment at Jaden.

"Are you serious, just believing him proves you are nothing but dial ointment Jaden." Hearing that, Jaden looks down until he heard "but" escape Nightshroud's lips causing the teenager to look up at Nightshroud who continues speaking.

"You are one of the strongest duelists at duel academy who could even me a challenge so Jaden rise to the occasion as you always do." Hearing that his eyes widen but he then smiles as he stood up straight.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden yelled drawing his single and last card. Seeing this a smile forms on his face.

"CHECK THIS OUT, ITS MIRACLE FUSION!" Yelling that his deck glows brightly as they watched three elemental Hero's fuse together by seeing the rainbow light the monster that took over Naruto's body and ate his soul was confused due to not knowing exactly what card he's going to summon.

"You see this is a card my Asura gave me the day I joined duel academy telling me only to use it when ice started doubting my own dueling skills. Now behind, VISION HERO TRINITY!" Yelling that both the Nightshroud and Banner's eyes widen at never before seeing a a light being unleashed that far outclasses Shining Flare Wingman. From the light walks out a new hero giving off a red like aura while having its hands on its hips.

Vision Hero Trinity LV8 ATK 2500

"Vision hero?" Nightshroud said with wide eyes.

"And Trinity's got one sweet ability." Hearing that the monsters aura fries more into a large red aura field around itself.

"During the turn this card was fusion summoned, its original attack points double as well as it can attach up to three times during each battle phase." Hearing that both of there eyes widen all the way.

Vision Hero Trinity LV8 ATK 5000

"But it can't attack you directly but." Hearing that, Banner already knew even if it could it wouldn't matter since he's already won.

"NOW GO! FUTURE LIGHT!" Jaden yelled, causing the monster to unleash a blinding force of light that consumed everything including Banner and Nightshroud.

JADEN WINS

BANNER LP 0

By the time it fades, Banner dropped his book on his ones defeated while the monsters disappear.

"That's game... Banner." Jaden said as he approached Banner who began speaking.

"Jaden, listen carefully to me my boy... I lied, you won all those other duels I said you didn't to test you and to prepare you for the real evil to come... That is why I became a shadow rider, not to take over the world but to stop the one who is to come in the future... To stop her, I needed you to become a better duelist Jaden, so that you could face her and hopefully defeat her... Her deck is something that not even the Kouni can defeat... I had to deceive you, I hope you can forgive me and now my boy take this." After saying that he hands Jaden his book.

"But its your book?" Jaden said and he just nods while Naruto was confused at who he was talking about and someone that Kouji cannot beat.

"Its mine, no longer." Banner said handing him the book but before he turns to dust he gave one last warning.

"Beware... The... Malefic Hero's." With that said, Banner turns to nothing but dust leaving them as well

As his real body turns to dust gaining there attention.

"PROFESSOR BANNER!" Jaden yelled as he grits his teeth seeing he's gone for good, while this was happening Pharaoh appeared to be sad at Banner disappearing.

"It seems, something worse is to come after we stop the light..." Nightshroud thought while confused at what "Malefic Hero's" are not kneeing he will meet the one that even Kouji cannot beat.

NEXT TIME, KOUJI OF THE VOID VERSUS THE THREE SACRED BEASTS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 31 KOUJI OF THE VOID VERSUS THE THREE SACRED BEASTS PART 1

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, CHAZZ DID WHAT?!" Nightshroud yelled to Mamoru who gave a smile while sweat dropping.

"Yeah..." Mamoru answered while Tokoha was very annoyed at hearing his. Naruto, Izaya, Mamoru, Zane, Kyoya, Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Kouji were running across the sand of the ocean to now stand still at finding Chazz across from them, having the keys around his neck like a necklace.

"Uh Chazz, wha up?" Jaden questioned his friend who held the keys.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyoya demanded of the idiot.

"I want Alexis and I to duel! So lets go Alexis!" Hearing that, Nightshroud face palms, Mamoru's left eye was twitching, and Kouji just stared at just like he's the biggest dumbass in the world.

"You're kidding... Right?" Kyoya questioned the dumbass.

"Be quite, I'm in love; got it and Alexis is too, she just doesn't know it yet! But soon she will!" When those words left Chazz's mouth, Kouji for the first time made a funny commit.

"Are you on crack?" Kouji asked the idiot.

"Why would you think that?!" Alexis questioned which they heard a new voice.

"Cause I told him so." Hearing that they all just noticed Atticus on a small boat, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and playing a ukulele.

"Ok... Just to get this out there Chazz you are a dumbass on drugs. Atticus do you really want me to knock you into another one of your comas?!" Nightshroud yelled causing Atticus to raise both hands while sweat dropping.

"I suggest we tackle him, I'll aim for the legs." Kyoya said confusing Chazz until he noticed that Kyoya, Naruto, Chazz, Zane, Mamoru, and Kouji suddenly charge straight for him as they all tackle Chazz to the ground.

"H-Hey, get off of me!" Chazz yelled as they all restrained him until the entire island began shaking with the volcano becoming active confusing them.

"Shit... The leader is here." When those words left Nightshroud's mouth, the island stopped shaking until a light green beam of light appears from near the school as well as multiple pillars began rising. As soon as it stopped, the keys began glowing and started pulling Chazz who didn't think about taking them off which he passes the others.

"HELP ME!" Chazz yelled which Kouji was the first to run after Chazz followed by Naruto and the others as well. It didn't take then long to see the keys break from of Chazz's necklace and fly straight for the three sacred beasts cards while leaving Chazz on the ground.

"Idiot..." Kouji muttered after he stopped to see the keys being absorbed into the pillars. The group walks out into the open while Nightshroud grits his teeth at seeing the gates are unlocking.

"What did you do Chazz?!" Alexis accused the idiot but Nightshroud began speaking.

"It wasn't him that caused the keys to activate-well he did take them but mostly there were remotely activated..." Nightshroud told them at the same time Shepard arrived with Crowler.

"What's happening?!" Crowler questioned the group but Kouji began walking towards middle where something began rising.

"Stay away from that Kouji!" Shepard him but he didn't even listen and continued walking to see a little containment sphere appear showing the three cards within it which Kouji stood a couple of feet of it.

"The sacred beast cards..." Nightshroud said with wide eyes but they heard a new and deeper voice.

"Those cards do not belong to you!" Hearing they they look up to find a plane approaching them as it drops some sort of containment pod that slowly falls with parachutes coming out of it. When the parachutes let it go the containment machine drops onto the ground causing a large dust cloud that soon disappears to reveal a large robotic body having an elderly man inside of it.

"The cards belong to me!" He said though the machine.

"Wait a moment, I know that man..." After saying that, the man began speaking.

"I'm so glad you recognize me Shepard, even tho the years have not been kind." Just after saying that and before Shepard could speak Kouji began speaking.

"Kagemaru I presume..." After saying that he outstretched his right hand touching the sphere that disappears to allow him to take the three cards. With a last glance at the cards and the words "Here" leaving his mouth the man throws the three cards at Kagemaru who grabs then using his machine.

"KOUJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shepard yelled until he saw the man having a duel disk appear on his right arm.

"I wanna see if these cards could actually be useful to me or not... Now I don't give two shits for your "master plan" all I want is the chance..." After saying that he showed a very dark smile.

"To see if I am, just to damn strong." Hearing that, Kagemaru's eyes narrow at hearing that while the machine opens up to reveal a duel dish.

"Let the shadow game begin!" Kagemaru yelled while Kouji just smile as his body began unleashing a dark red aura shocking everyone at seeing a monster formed from his aura appear with him inside it followed by the pillars creating a field by having electricity spread to each one of them. Kouji just stood there said as well as Kagemaru just floats in the water while the containment box for the cards retreats back into the ground.

"Now, give me an actual challenge." Kouji said with a smile on his face.

KOUJI LP 4000

KAGEMARU LP 4000

"I will go first Kagemaru, I summon out Acquire Deletor, Igor in attack mode and end my turn.

Acquire Deletor, Igor LV1 ATK 0

"Eheheheh, I shall begin by placing three trap cards face down." After saying that, Kouji smirks knowing that this must be a summoning for the beasts.

"You realize you didn't have to tell me there trap cards even if there going to he used to summon a sacred beast." Kouji said and Kagemaru began dies king once more.

"I sacrifice my three trap cards to summon the first sacred beast Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" As he said it the three trap cards converge on one point towards one of the Pilate causing an eruption of flames to appear yet Kouji could only smile at seeing the beast appear with a roar but when it did, Kouji stopped smiling now grasping its full capabilities.

"Help me boss!" Ojama yellow said gaining Nightshroud's attention at witnessing the life being drained from it.

"Suck it up, I'm sure you're fine." Chazz told his duel spirit.

"Now its ability activates, he receives one thousand per trap card in my graveyard and I have three for a total of three thousand attack points!" Kagemaru said confidently, not knowing what surprises await for him.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames LV10 ATK 3000

"Now, reduce his monster to slag; pyro blaze storm!" Kagemaru shouted with the monster unleashing a large fire beam attack straight at his monster.

"Acquire Deletor, Igor effect activates; once per a turn until the end of the turn if it is being attacked by a monster that has more then 2000 attack points it reduces the attack attack to zero while mine gains the attack it lost as well as the battle must continue." Hearing that, Kagemaru's eyes widen while Kouji small chuckle due to his monsters size now rivaling Uria's as it unleashes a black flame bean from its mouth destroying the monster and causing damage to Kagemaru.

KOUJI LP 4000

KAGEMARU LP 1000

"Inactivate Uria's special ability; I send this trap card to the graveyard and then~~" After stopping there another eruption of flames appeared behind Kagemaru with his monster once again appearing as its attack becomes 4000.

"My turn... I draw." Kouji said as he draws one card.

"I summon out Override Deletor, Olg to the field." With that said a swirls of darkness appeared and from it came forth a monster looking like those of an alien movie.

Override Deletor, Olg LV1 ATK 100

"When Override Deletor was summoned while have another Deletor on the field I can summon out a level one Deletor from my deck or hand, come on out "Exulting Deletor, Maestol!"; with those words another Deletor appears.

Exulting Deletor, Maestol LV1 ATK 0

"When Exulting Deletor, Maestol has been special summoned to the field I can send it as well as Override to the graveyard to special summon one level five "deletor" monster from my deck or hand so come on out "Refusing Deletor, Evil" in attack mode." After saying that he summons out the level five monster.

Refusing Deletor, Evil LV5 ATK 1000

"I end my turn." When he said that, Kagemaru's eyes narrow as he draws.

"I activate pot of greed." He said drawing two new cards then proceeded to activate a field spell.

"Then I'll activate the field spell "Fallen Paradise"." With that said the fried changes to that of a barren wasteland that made Kouji all at home.

"This new field allows me to draw two additional cards every round which gives me just enough to lay down three spell cards." After saying that, Kouji looks back at Kagemaru who uses then by sacrificing them.

"I now sacrifice these three spell cards to summon the second Sacred Beast! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Kagemaru yelled with large ice appearing to soon enough shatter to reveal the second beast.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder LV10 ATK 4000

"This doesn't look good." Jaden muttered while Nightshroud in the other hand knew what he was doing.

"Hamon, attack-" he was cut off by an explosion and a roar happening behind him. Kagemaru turns slowly to find Hamon left claw through Uria.

"I activate Refusing Deletor, Evil's special ability; when my opponents declare an attack involving a monster that has more attack then my own I can redirect that attack right at your monster meaning there both destroyed." Hearing that, both his monsters explode much to Kagemaru's shock as Kouji spoke in a tone of no joking manner.

"This is by far my weakest deck but even so for you to be losing against it must mean that this world has yet to gain the power to defeat me." Kouji muttered as his body began unleashing darkness while Nightshroud began speaking.

"Its already easy to tell, Kouji is just toying with Kagemaru." When he said that, the groups eyes just widen in shock but there attention turns to Kouji who just stares at Kagemaru in clear disappointment.

"Be prepared child, I will show you why you should never try to think you're superior to that of an ultimate god." After saying that, the others were confused including Naruto at what he meant by "ultimate god".

NEXT TIME; KOUJI OF THE VOID VERSUS THE THREE SACRED BEASTS PART 2. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 32 KOUJI OF THE VOID VERSUS THE THREE SACRED BEASTS PART 2

KOUJI LP 4000

KAGEMARU LP 1000

Currently one Kouji's side of the field was Refusing Deletor, Evil LV5 ATK 1000 while Kagemaru had nothing on his side of the field.

"I activate Uria's effect once again meaning be reborn Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" As he yelled that a third eruption of fire appeared along with the dragon returning with a grand total of 5000 attack points.

"I also activate the spell card Resurrection Tribute, now since my monster was destroyed I can destroy one of yours meaning that refusing Deletor will be destroyed." After saying that his monster explodes.

"But there's more Kouji, I also get to summon back a monster from my grave to the drinks in defense mode! So rose again, Hamon!" With those words bolts if lightning struct the ground behind him and from it rises Hamon but he wasn't done there, Kouji began noticing small particles of light passing him and he turns to see Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, Tokoha, and Chumley's deck releasing an off source of light.

"There cards are... Disappearing?" Nightshroud said confused at seeing this until they heard Kagemaru start speaking again.

"Of course, the sacred beasts draw there strength from dueling spirits or from the plate, himself. They absorb energy from the very cards themselves." When Kagemaru said that, Zane began speaking.

"That's why they were locked away, these beasts have the power to destroy ever card on the planet." Just after saying that, crowler didn't believe it.

"But hold on, Kouji, Nightshroud, Izaya, Kyoya, and Mamoru cards aren't affected?" After saying that, Kouji began speaking.

"There decks are far to strong together along with there user to be absorbed meaning those three cards can't take the strongest." After saying that, the two sacred beasts finally stop glowing after they absorb enough duel spirits. The two monsters gave off a dark glow as they began giving Kagemaru there power. The group watched in shock as well as surprise at seeing the old man becoming young once again. Kouji just blocks everyone out as he began watching Kagemaru escape the container at the same he sighs.

"Eheheheh, I like this body but something's still miss-" he was cut off by Kouji drawing and after looking at the card he takes another card out of his hand and shows it to Kagemaru.

"I activate pot of greed."

After those left his mouth he draws two cards.

"I activate Sprout Deletor, Luchi effect and send him to the graveyard, allowing me to special summon Breaking Deletor, Gatarie from my hand to the field." After saying that he summons out his monster causing a vortex of darkness to appear with the monster appearing.

Breaking Deletor, Gatarie LV5 DEF 1000

"I end my turn." After saying that, Kagemaru draws a card.

"Due to Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards from my deck to my hand and now Uria, destroy his Breaking Deletor!" After yelling that the monsters attack was sent straight for his monster but before it could hit the attack turns a red aura that passes his monster and heads for Kouji who stood there as he was hit by it.

"His affect activates, of he's attacked by a monster with more attack then his defense I can negate that attack and add the attack of that monster to my life points." Once he said that his life points increased drastically.

KOUJI LP 9000

KAGEMARU LP 1000

Seeing this, Kagemaru just grits his teeth angrily at seeing this.

"I activate the spell card Phantasmal Martyrs! When Uria and Hamon are both out on the field, I can send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to summon three of these!" After saying that he sends a trap card and a monster to the graveyard.

"Phantasm Martyr tokens!" After yelling that three tokens appearing having no attack points while Uria gains another 1000 now having 6000 attack points.

"Just like that, you're back where you started. But you're not cause now I sacrifice all three of my tokens to summon my last sacred beast; so you see, things are not the same there much much worse!" With those words a light blue beam of light comes down from the sky, forcing almost everyone to cover there faces at the pure power while Kouji just stood there unimpressed.

"Behold! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Kagemaru yelled summoning out the third monster the the field which it roars having four thousand attach points.

"Not good he's gathered all three of them-" Zane was cut off Nightshroud.

"Kouji has won." When he said that, everyone was confused until Izaya began speaking while he starts walking away.

"That idiot could have had attacked again but didn't as well as focusing on those three was his biggest mistake... I'm done here." Izaya said as he places his hands in his pockets while he was walking away at the same time the three beasts began absorbing more power.

"Ahahahah, yes! Come to me, COME TO ME! COME TO ME-" he was cut off by Kouji starting to chuckle confusing them as they watched him having a full blown laughter while the clouds themselves turned blood red confusing Kagemaru who was confused until he turns seeing the three sacred beasts shaking in utter fear.

"W-Wha-" he was cut off yet again by hearing Kouji draw while the look on his face showed absolute disappointment.

"Final turn... By sendinh Luchi from my graveyard out of play as well as removing from okay two monsters on my side of the field I can special summon a monster from my hand which has a place in my strongest deck." Jut after saying that his body unleashed a humongous black aura that has a blood red outline on it. Kouji extends the card high in the air as tornadoes began appearing while he slams the card on his duel disk causing an eruption of darkness to erupt from the ground as a large monster began appearing from the darkness as very large spiked tentacles exploded from the darkness as it wrapped around the three sacred Beasts shocking Kagemaru. As this was happening the darkness took fork to reveal a monster unlike any of then have ever seen.

Diverging Deletor, Newark LV10 ATK ?

"When he's been summoned, I can equip all monsters on your side of the field that are not from the extra deck and of he does then he gains there attach and defense!" Hearing that, everyone froze while Kagemaru took steppe back as he watched Raviel having its claws deep in the ground as it was being dragged towards the monster until it found themselves in midair, entangled by the tentacles which they soon see the three turn lifeless and dried up while the Deletor itself grew three times the size of the three sacred beasts.

Diverging Deletor, Newark LV10 ATK 14000

"END THIS DUEL WOTH DELETION OF THE SOUL!" With those words the monsters eyes glow red as there eyes appeared to be like that of Sauron's eye from The Lord of The Rings.

The monster opened its mouth creating a yellow orb as it soon unleashed a very large beam, consuming Kagemaru while the beam itself ran through the forests, obliterating them as it hits the sea, leaving a large line soon disappearing. What was left of Kagemaru was just the three sacred beast cards.

"K-Kouji... Yo-" Sheppard was cut off by Kouji speaking while a portal appeared in front of him.

"You are all truly pathetic, I stayed here cuz I thought I would be able to have a real challenge but after this duel it proves that none of you can defeat me. I barely even dueled and used a single card of my strongest deck. You are all pathetic and Nightshroud, I expected more of you with your link joker monster." After saying that he enters the portal disappearing while at the same time Mamoru and Izaya's reverse monsters disappear.

Seeing this, Nightshroud just knew he wouldn't even last a single turn against him of he were to duel seriously.

"What just happened?" Zane asked no one in particular which Nightshroud began speaking.

"He isn't human, I could give you a rather long story about him but instead I'll say this; he is a being that transcends all duelists. And now, I'll be taking the card I came here for." After saying that he extended his left hand and immediately Raviel flew right towards him which he grabs the card, shocking them at seeing this.

"Nightshroud, what are you doing?!" Sheppard asked the ruler of the darkness world which he just looks at him.

"Raviel needs to be tamed, so I'll be going now." With that said, he starts walking away while placing the sacred beast card in his deck.

NEXT TIME, THE LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION ARC AND NIGHTSHROUD CONSUMED BY EVIL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the skipping, trying to get to the part the Society of Light makes its mark on Duel academy through I am concurring skipping the arc with Sartorius's sister.

Chapter 33

~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCHOOL YEAR~~~~~~~~~

"Really... So that's what happened huh?" When those words left his mouth, he was sitting on his bed staring at the sacred beast while in the room was Kyoya.

"Yeah, Gao joined duel academy as a Slifer red... He's using a new kind of deck your brother created called "Omni Lord"... Truth be told, we may be equally matched." Hearing that, his eyes widen a little in surprise.

"Omni Lord huh... Any news on Aster?" When he asked Kyoya that he nods while hearing a knock at the door.

"He's here..." Kyoya told Nightshroud who smirks as he glances at the door which it opens to reveal Aster himself entering with a smile on his face.

"Seems the only thing that changed about you was your wardrobe." Aster told the monster of the darkness world while entering his room.

"Of it isn't the traitor of generations... Shouldn't you be with the Six Spades?" Hearing that, Aster's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"I told you last time, Sartorius is also Six Spades manager." Hearing Aster say that he heard a laugh while he points at Kyoya.

"Meet Kouji's replacement, Kyoya." Hearing that, Aster's eyes narrow at this newbie but more at the fact that Naruto is giving off a bad vibe as well as seeing that crow on in his chest sleeping while he pets it.

"Sooner or later you'll be replaced as well." With those words, Aster's eyes narrow at his attitude as well as seemingly forgetting his abilities.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I was better then you when it-" he was cut off by Nightshroud giving a laugh.

"I don't use Dimensional Hero's anymore but Evil Hero's, besides you came here on a mission did you not?" After asking him that, his eyes just narrow while Naruto became serious.

"Let me tell you this, I've been doing my own research and listen closely... Your manager, if he indeed comes to this island then I will no longer be acting like this. I'll show him the true depths of the world of Darkness so tell him that." Hearing him say that, a bead of sweat came down Aster's face at seeing the two giving off a dark aura. Nightshroud revealed a card from his deck causing Aster's eyes too widen.

Graywon, Of The Deletors LV12 ATK ? DEF ?

"Now run along and complete the mission you were given." With those words, Aster glares at Nightshroud but he just walks towards the door with his back turning to Naruto.

"Keep talking Naruto, because I'll beat you like I've always done." Hearing that, the look on Nightshroud's face.

"Keep talking kid, just keep talking." As he spoke those words his deck have off a darkness while thinking why exactly he was here.

"So what now?" Kyoya questioned Nightshroud who sighs while his crow coughs out a single card, the sacred beast card. Nightshroud glances at the card while speaking.

"You will listen and listen well, you are apart of my deck so its my rules. Understand..." Not waiting the an answer he places the card back in his crows mouth.

"Eheheheh, now things are gonna get fun!" With those words his smile disappeared after the images of Alexis, Tokoha, and Jaden appear in his mind.

"Sorry but if he does indeed step foot on this island I will be casting all of you aside for my goals." With those thoughts his left hand touched his chest.

"Now leave me be..." With those words Kyoya left the room, leaving Nightshroud by himself while at the window appears Yusuke which he looks at him.

"What do you want boy?" After asking him that the man gives a laugh.

"Sport but I was sent here by your other half to check up on you. He's worried that you've been, how I say, losing sight of out goal." Hearing those words the man found himself against the wall while Nightshroud just stares at him seriously.

"Silence boy, and leave." With those words, it took only a snap of his fingers to send him back to the Darkness World. Nightshroud just sighs as he looks out the window knowing well what will happen once "he" arrives.

(Next time, I'll show you why unsurpassed my master Joey...)

"Shin, Toma, Ikki, Kent, and Ukyo; the six spades of Destiny." After thinking that he began thinking about there decks until he felt a pulse from outside the school. After feeling it he looks out the windows in wonder what that was all about.

~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~

Outside of the academy a lone man came rubbing outside the school with stolen cards he carried in a bag but as he ran away from the school he froze due to the air getting colder.

"So you're the one who broke in the school huh..." Hearing that he turns fast seeing Naruto smiling darkly while at that time the man activates his duel disk. But in just five minutes the fearful man stood in front of Raviel yet the sacred beast looked far more menacing then last time it was used.

"END THIS DUEL WITH FIST OF WRATH!" With those words the monster swung its fist straight down for the man, creating a large while not only Jaden but others which included Mamoru, Izaya, Bastion, and Syrus.

"Halt, who goes there?!" Crowler demanded as he too arrived with Bonaparte.

"Nightshroud..." Jaden said with narrowed eyes widen they widen in shock seeing the man who lost be consumed by darkness before disappearing.

"So, what did you think of a demonstration of my new card, boy?" Hearing that, from behind one of the rock columns appeared a serious Aster.

"Seems you have gotten a lot better..." Aster said to Nightshroud who just smiles.

"If I'm right, you came here to duel Jaden; am I right Aster?" Nightshroud question the Destiny Hero user -go just nods audit using Jaden.

"Wel-" the vice chancellor was cut off by Nightshroud speaking once again while he starts walking away.

"I have no interest except the fact your boss and I have a history." With that said he starts walking away while passing both Mamoru and Izaya who noticed he was now fixated on Aster's manager.

"How does he know Sartorius?" Aster thought as well as thinking about the off reaction of concern on his managers face when he mentioned Naruto. Before Nightshroud left he stopped at Jaden's left and bends down to his ear.

"Be careful, as well as he uses a rival deck to your elemental Hero's so be prepared." With those words he kept walking, surprising Jaden at his words and watched Nightshroud walking away with dark starts coming to mind of what he will do next.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I'll be skipping through a few episodes in this chapter to get the good parts in this chapter.

Chapter 34

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAYS LATER AT THE BLUE DORM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what if he can't see his cards anymore, so what he left duel academy, not my problem..." Was all that Nightshroud said while having his left arm behind his head while his right hand held his strongest card which he was staring at it, in the room was Mamoru who was staring at Nightshroud with narrowed eyes.

"You don't even care that your brother can no longer duel, ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS?!" Mamoru yelled but stopped seeing Nightshroud glance at him with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"I have no time to waste on the boy, besides I have bigger problems to think about which include a new threat you're unfamiliar with that is the reason Jaden can no longer see." Hearing that, Mamoru was clearly confused.

"What-" he was cut off by Nightshroud who just sighs.

"The guy known as Chazz became the victim of the do called "Society of Light" meaning sooner or later they will start turning duelists over to there side which include your sister." Hearing that, Mamoru's eyes just widen in shock.

"I suggest you and your sister get the hell out of the academy since you two will get all caught up in the fighting." Hearing that, Mamoru didn't expect him to say that and watched as he got up.

"Now leave, I need to prepare for the real fights." Hearing that, Mamoru just looks away and starts walking towards the door knowing he too needs to prepare for the real duel's to come.

~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY IN THE CITY~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Zane was walking by himself through a dark passage way, getting a message to meet someone there.

"If it isn't the loser?" Hearing that, Zane's eyes widen to find Nightshroud leaning against the wall, concealed by darkness.

"Nightshroud... Why are you here?" Hearing that question, Naruto just chuckles and looks at Zane.

"Hey, I'm only here to get you back on your feet since you're been on a losing streak ever since you lost to Aster." Hearing that, Zane continues to stare at Nightshroud before speaking.

"Really, how's that?" Hearing him ask that, Nightshroud couldn't help but show a very dark smile.

"Simple, with this card." Hearing that, Zane saw Nightshroud take out a card and hands it to him which he looks at it.

"Death Cyber, Quintessence Dragon"

Seeing the card, Zane was confused and took it out of his hand so he could get a closer look at it.

"Follow me, if you want to find a new path of power which involve the three forbidden Link Joker Death Cyber monsters." Hearing that, he looks up at Nightshroud walking away which he follows after him.

~~~~~~~~~~AT THE UNDERGROUND DUEL~~~~~~~~~~

[And now entering the ring from parts unknown, its the undefeated cage king, Mandog and his challenger, the first duel academy graduate to ever grace our circle, former pro league champion Zane Truesdale!]

Just after announcing that, Zane stood within the cage ring while Nightshroud stood behind him, outside the cage. Nightshroud smiles at the two guards placing collars onto the now confused Zane along with his opponent.

"There going to help you... Feel more alive in this duel, after all the best way to make a duelist strong again os to rebuild him once more." Nightshroud told Zane who had a collar places onto his neck.

"You cannot leave the cage until the match is over and also, he's at pro level." Hearing that, Zane's eyes widen as he looked back at the sinister looking Nightshroud.

"That's right poopy head, my mommy says I really strong! You hear me, I take guys like you and eat em for breakfast!" Maddog yelled with his words and tone being that of a child.

[Alright, let the game begin!]

Heading that, Nightshroud just sat down in his chair, wanting to watch this match personally but most of all to see one of the three most dangerous Link Joker monsters that fell from Deletor level. Nightshroud just closed his eyes, going to sleep until the time Zane truly duels. It didn't take long for Zane to yell his name which he wakes up to see Zane glaring at him.

"I quit, I don't want to be apart of this world Nightshroud! NOW OPEN THAT DOOR!" Hearing that, Nightshroud just chuckles at the demand.

"Do you honestly think I would do something like that Zane? As you are now, you're no threat but after you let go the goody goody side of yours and go dark then you will obtain a new power." Hearing that, Zane looks down.

"What about my friends?" Hearing that, Nightshroud once again began speaking.

"Do what Naruto did, threw then aside for power. Give your heart to the Death Cyber and in turn they will grant you there power." Hearing that, Zane's eyes widen at finding the dragon standing in front of him.

"I've gotta go potty, so hurry up!" Maddog said but froze after seeing the furious look on Zane's face, he froze at the feeling that came along with that look on his face.

"SO ITS EXCITEMENT YOU WANT?! Then let the fun begun cause now that three turns are up my capsule is activated and the card inside gets returned to my hand. Then I play my Power Bond spell! This allows me to send done fusion monsters to my graveyard, then I can merge them together and then summon out this new monster to the field! Of course, there's a problem I'm short on cards, o well... I guess I'll activate my Cybernetic Fusion Support! Once I pay half my life points, I can skip that step! Now I can summon my new monster without any sacrifices! MEET CYBER END DRAGON!" Zane yelled, summoning out the monster.

"Thanks to Power Bond, its strength is doubled!" With that said, the monsters attack increases to 8000.

"As an interesting side note, when I'm done, Power Bond's special effect kicks in, causing me to lose four-thousand life points, however I plan to defeat you first!" Hearing that, Maddog just laughs.

"Nice try but I make the rules around here, go Slime Ball! This little beauty boosts my life points by the same amount as your dragon's attack points! But that's not all my card does, say b-" he was cut off by his trap card suddenly exploding which shocks him.

"I AM NOT DONE YET! ITS TIME TO SHOW YOU MY WRATH!" Zane yelled with red markings appearing on his face, followed by a blood red aura erupting from him.

"I should warn you, the Zane you think you knew is long gone." Hearing that, Maddog still was confused at how he negated his trap card until he said it.

"From my hand, I activate Death Cyber, Quintessence Dragon's effect; OVER RULING! When this card is in my hand why I control a cyber fusion monster on my side of the field it cannot be destroyed, removed, switched, or returned to my hand! NOW I ACTIVATE ITS SECOND EFFECT, BY REMOVING ONE CYBER FUSION MONSTER I CONTROL FROM PLAY THEN I CAN SUMMON IT STRAIGHT TO THE FIELD!" Hearing that, a look of shock appears on his face.

"A-Are you sure?!" Maddog asked Zane who just continues speaking.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SURE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOW RISE, DEATH CYBER, QUINTESSENSE DRAGON!" After yelling that, the dragon appears on the field.

Death Cyber, Quintessence Dragon LV12 ATK 3700

"That's a whole lot of attack points!" Maddog said with shock.

"Now Quintessence, its time for revenge! Attack his multiple slime!" He ordered his monster who unleashes a crimson breath attack that consumes the monster, causing an explosion followed by Maddog being electrocuted.

MADDOG LP 4800

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WELL DID YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DESTROY MY MULTIPLE LIME, HE LEAVES A LITTLE PRESENT IN HIS PLACE, THREE SLIME MONSTER TOKENS AND THEN I'LL BRING THIS-" he was once again cut off but this time his trap card was consumed by flames and disappears shocking Maddog.

"ThAt WiLl nOt WoRk." Hearing that, Maddog looks around at not knowing who said that until he saw it. The dragon spoke to him which only he could hear it.

"WHEN ON THE FIELD MY OPPONENT CANNOT ACTIVATE ANY SPELL AND TRAP CARDS! NOW I ACTIVATE HIS FOURTH AND FINAL ABILITY; AFTER THE BATTLE PHASE IF THERE ARE MORE THEN ONE MONSTER ON THE FIELD, SHARING A SINGLE PART IN THERE NAME THEN THEY ARE AUTOMATICALLY DESTROYED FOLLOWED BY YOU TAKING DANAGE EQUALL TO THE ATTACK YOU TOOK FROM THIS TURNS BATTLE PHASE! THIS IS THE POWER OF ONE OF THE THREE MOST DANGEROUS MONSTERS OF THE LINK JOKER'S, END THIS NOW MY DEATH CYBER!" Hearing that, Maddog backed up against the cage while multiple black spirals with red outlines appear in front of its mouth followed by a large blood red beam being fired, consuming the yelling Maddog followed by an explosion that sent all the tables flying including Maddog being sent inti the wall, with the cage being completely destroyed.

"Perfect, the reverse Zane will do just fine." Nightshroud said with a dark smile at seeing Zane use one of the three forbidden Link Joker cards perfectly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY, NIGHT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooner or later he will come, then I will finally exterminate the light once and for all." Nightshroud thought to himself, in his room examining his deck until he heard knocking.

"What do you want Tokoha?" Nightshroud questioned while his eyes glance at the door to see it open to reveal Tokoha entering his room.

"Naruto, where have you been; you haven't been showing up for class's lately and-" she was cut off by Nightshroud.

"The light of destruction as arrived so I cannot waste my time with emotions and school classes." Hearing that, she was surprised by his words.

"But N-" she was cut off by Nightshroud looking at her with annoyance.

"Naruto is gone and I have more important things to do like fix up my deck more." Hearing that, she just grits her teeth.

"That's a lie, why have you kept your distance from us? Your brother finally returned yet you-" she was cut off by Nightshroud now yelling.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! I MUST NOT ALLOW YOU ALL TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY DREAM AND THAT INCLUDES YOU AND ALEXIS SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Nightshroud yelled at Tokoha who had wide eyes but instead of yelling she turned around and ran out of the room, leaving Nightshroud by himself.

"I'm sorry, but I can no longer concern myself with you." After thinking that he looks back down at his deck. During the time he was examining how the deck works out with different combo's, he noticed people outside his window painting but just ignored them until the door was opened with a slam, gaining Nightshroud's attention to find Alexis standing at his doorway out of breath. Seeing her, Nightshroud stood up about to speak except Alexis spoke first.

"Tokoha's dueling Chazz!" When he heard that, Alexis could see Nightshroud's eyes slowly widen all the way. Without another word he immediately ran past her which she followed after him closely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AT DUEL ACADEMY'S BLUE AREANA~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightshroud finally arrived as he entered through the entrance along with Alexis but froze seeing all Tokoha's cards being destroyed while Armed Dragon LV10 White was on Chazz's side of the field.

"Armed Dragon LV10 White, attack Musketeer Susanna!" Hearing that, Nightshroud's eyes widen in disbelief along with Alexis.

"Armed Big White Punisher!" With those words the dragon throws the orb of light right at her monster, causing it to explode, resulting in her life points going to zero.

"TOKOHA!" Nightshroud yelled about to run to her but froze after seeing Tokoha on one knee.

"Tokoha!" Mamoru yelled, running towards the stage with the others but stopped seeing Chazz already approaching her.

"This instant was determined before the duel started. Human will can't help. This is a thing called fate." After saying that, Nightshroud just stares at Tokoha, blocking everything out as he watched her slowly getting up.

"Don't worry, brother. Nothing can change me..." As she said it, her eyes appeared to have a blank look in them while she stood next to Chazz.

"Its wonderful. I too have accepted the baptism from the Society of Light." Hearing that, Nightshroud could only stare at Tokoha in disbelief which she makes eye contact with Nightshroud.

"Oh, so you actually came; well it doesn't change anything." Hearing that, his eyes could only widen before he looks down at his left hand feeling do much hurt from the heart at seeing her like this but instead of getting angry or sad... He just let it go.

"Eheheheh... Eheheheh... AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" As Nightshroud began laughing his entire body turned back into a skeleton along with the fact his skull grows two devilish horns along with the eye holes having to Crimson lights.

"That's better..." With that said, he turns his back to all of them.

"I thank you Society of Light for opening my eyes, if I don't just lock away my emotions then the pain won't go away." After saying that, Alexis could only stare at Nightshroud with shock and was about to touch him until she was sent until the wall hard, knocking her unconscious.

"ALEXIS!" Atticus yelled as he runs to his sister's side then glares at Nightshroud who was already walking away with his coat forming a hoodie that conceals most his face through his glowing orbs of crimson could still be seen.

"Why?!" Atticus yelled at Nightshroud who just looks back at him.

"Once I finish the deal I made with Naruto, I will have this body completely which I will then be able to use my real deck. As of right now I no longer care about you people-" he was cut off by hearing a very familiar voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GID DAMMIT!" Hearing that, he turns seeing Jaden was the one yelling that and he was getting his duel disk out, ready to duel him which he just laughs.

"Even with your new Hero's you actually think you have a chance at beating me?" Hearing that, Jaden just grits his teeth but his eyes widen all the way with surprise.

"He can't, but I can." Hearing that, he turns around.

"Well this just makes my goal a whole lot easier, hello again, Asura." With those words he was staring at Asura standing in front of Nightshroud with a duel disk on his arm.

"We're ending this now..." Hearing that, Nightshroud just gives a laugh.

"Fine by me..." With that said, both knowing that this is the first and final time they will duel. As this was happening, others became interested including Jaden was shocked the most at hearing this.

NEXT TIME, NIGHTSHROUD VS ASURA. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 35

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE SACRED BEASTS SITE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the two brother stood across from one another with great distance away while on the sidelines was Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Mamoru, Izaya, Kyoya, Gao, Atticus, Tokoha, and Chazz though Alexis was unconscious. Gao was quiet through his appearance has changed, he was wearing the normal slifer red uniform and wears a torn student cap adorned with a sun ornament.

"Finally, having the body under my complete control is within my grasp!" As Nightshroud said it, his crow coughs out his deck which he puts it in the now duel disk crow. As this was happening, the serious Asura turns on his duel disk.

"DUEL!" The two shouted loudly while the others pay close attention to Asura going first as he was the one to have drawn.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

ASURA LP 4000

"I summon Blink Messiah in attack mode!" With those words he summoned forth the first monster.

Blink Messiah LV2 ATK 500

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Hearing that, Nightshroud draws.

"I ACTIVATE DARK FUSION! I FUSE TOGETHER FLAME WITCH AND RAPTOR SO COME ON OUT, EVIL HERO INFERNO WING!" Nightshroud shouted with the first fusion monster being summoned to the field.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6

ATK 2100/1200

"Now attack!" He ordered but his eyes widen to find the monster was locked.

"Once per a turn, when Blink is attacked it can "lock" your monster until the end of the turn." Hearing that, Nightshroud just stares at Asura who points down to his face down card.

"Activate." With those words it revealed itself as a trap card.

"Messiah's Rebirth. By removing one "Messiah" monster from my deck then I can summon one "Messiah" monster from my hand but it must be level four. So appear, Sacrifice Messiah!" He shouted as a light appears which it was now on the field.

Sacrifice Messiah LV4 ATK 1500

"I end my turn..." Hearing that, Nightshroud just draws and looks at the card.

"I activate Dark Calling. I can make banish from my hand or graveyard fusion material monsters do I banish Witch and Iron Juggernaut to summon out Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!" With those words the monster appears.

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper LV6

DEF 2500

"Now I activate its ability, when it's in face up defense mode I can deal to you 1000 points of damage!" With those words his monster unleashed a barrage of fire at Asura who brought up his arms as multiple explosions happened but soon cleared to show he was hurt but far from beaten.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

ASURA LP 3000

"Is that all?" He questions Nightshroud who shows a spell card in his hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." With that he sends the card to the graveyard before drawing two more cards.

"I put one card face down and end my turn." With that said, Asura draws soon enough showing the card he drew.

"I now summon put Wall Lady Battler Messiah in attack mode." With those words the monster appears on the field.

Wall Lady Battler Messiah LV 1 ATK 0

After saying that, he glanced at Jaden who was watching him and he just turns back to Nightshroud.

"Nightshroud... At the end of this duel, you and my brother will realize..." He stops there with his eyes closing then opening.

"I activate Wall Lady's ability. I can now sacrifice it to summon out a "Messiah" monster from my hand but also by making its attack zero I gain its attack as life points." Hearing that, Nightshroud didn't like hearing that.

"I summon out Arrester Messiah." With those words it appeared on the field.

Arrester Messiah LV5 ATK 0

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

ASURA LP 4000-5900

"I now activate Arrester's ability, when its summoned, it locks all my opponents monsters." Hearing that, Nightshroud's two fusion were now locked.

"And because of that, Sacrifice Messiah's ability activates which when a monster or monster are locked then they are immediately destroyed." Hearing that, Nightshroud froze as the two monsters explode from implosion due to the spheres.

"Now, I activate Messiah Fusion, the Road of God. Now I can fuse together any Messiah monster in my field to summon out one fusion monster as well as in three turns its effect activates. Now... Come together my three Messiah's! For the sake of the future I believe in, fly with the wings of an that has turned from evil! FUSION SUMMON! ALTER EGO MESSIAH!" Asura shouted with the the monster appearing in the field.

Alter Ego Messiah LV8 ATK 3000

"Now Attack him directly with the LIGHT OF GOD!" With that said, the monster unleashed a blinding light attach at Nightshroud who brought his arms up.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 1000

ASURA LP 5900

"Whoa..." Was all Gao could say while the others just watched along with Tokoha who just stares at Nightshroud who stood there, parts of his clothing now burned white as snow.

"I place one card face down and end my turn... Now do you understand Nightshroud? You have up what you once had, for what a power you can only obtain by throwing your old life away?!" Asura shouted at Nightshroud who just draws.

"I ACTIVATE INFERNAL SUMMONING! FOR EACH FUSION MONSTER I BANISH FROM MY EXTRA DECK I CAN SUMMON THAT MANY ONTO MY FIELD! I now banish Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing, Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, and Evil Hero Wild Cyclone so now I can summon five fiend type tokens to the field!" Nightshroud shouted as five fiendish monsters appear on the field but as soon as they appeared they disappeared.

"Now by sending three fiend type monsters to the graveyard, I can summon out my sacred beast! COME FORTH, RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!" He roared with a swirling vortex of darkness coming down in front of the two had from it rises the monster.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms LV10 ATK 4000

"Now those other two tokens, I sacrifice them to summon out another monster so appear! EVIL DINENSIONAL HERO ЯEVERSE DAIYUSHA!" Nightshroud yelled as that monster appeared on his right.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500 DEF 2100

Seeing this, Asura was surprised at seeing this for the two gave off a dark aura.

"Now attack his monster DAIYUSHA!" Nightshroud roared as his monster charges straight for his.

"I now activate his special ability! Once per a turn, during either players turn when this card battles an opponents monster, if that opponents monsters attack is higher then this cards attack then that monsters attack is divided until its lower then this cards attack and the divided points are added too this monsters attack!" As he shouted that, there attacks increase and decreases.

Alter Ego Messiah LV8 ATK 1500

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 4000

"Now, if its attack is lower then this cards then this monsters attack is doubled until the end of this turn!" Nightshroud shouted as its attack increases by another 4000 points.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 8000

"NOW END THIS, SWORD OF DEVASTATION!" He shouted as the monster raises its sword up high above Alter's head and with that it was sliced in half resulting in an explosion appear but as that did happen, everything turned black and white much to the surprise of Nightshroud at seeing his monsters were frozen.

"A monster that can't be affected by spell and trap cards has a weakness." Hearing that, Nightshroud just stares at him until he saw his evil hero now locked but this was different. It was now in card firm and surrounded by two black circles with red outlines.

"Ultimate lock, when it's destroyed then the one who destroyed it is locked bit this is different since its activation and effect cannot be stopped even by a cards effect. Now that Evil hero will be locked for the rest of the game." Hearing that, Nightshroud just grits his teeth.

"RAVIEL, ATTACK HIM-" he was cut off by the face down card activating.

MESSIAH'S EXPLOSION!" With those words, in front of Nightshroud's eyes Raviel was pierced by a glowing white arrow through its head which ends up turning it to dust.

"When a Messiah monster is destroyed, all monsters on the field with attack higher then the destroyed monsters are removed from play!" Hearing that, Nightshroud could only stare at Asura in shock.

"How... I could you have cards that can counter mine? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Hearing that, Asura just draws.

"This deck was created so that I could snap you back to reality... I activate Messiah's Rebirth and summon one Messiah monster from my graveyard to the field... I chose Blink Messiah and end my turn." Hearing that, they could only stare at Asura with shock except for the now smiling Nightshroud who had just drew.

"Now..." With those words, darkness envelops him as he extends the card high into the air.

"I NOW ACTIVATE DELETOR FUSION!" With those words, from his graveyard erupted all the evil Hero's that were sent there in this entire duel. Seeing this, Asura's eyes just narrow while everyone pays close attention.

"NOW APPEAR, GRAYWON, OF THE DELETORS!" Nightshroud screamed with glee as the monster appeared, the size of a regular monster.

Graywon, of The Deletors LV12 ATK ?

"Now here comes the bad part for you... For each fusion monster used to summon it, it gains there attack and defense!

Graywon, of The Deletors LV12 ATK 12600

"Ahahahahahahaha! NOW I CAN FINALLY BRING YOTA BACK AND GET REVENGE ON YOU! NOW ATTACK HIS MONSTER!" Nightshroud shouted at Asura who just stares at Nightshroud, seeing an image of his once kid brother but it just disappears.

"I'm sorry... Naruto..." Hearing that, Nightshroud was completely confused until he saw tears falling from Asura's eyes.

YUGIOH GX OST-BEWILDERING DUEL

"I should have said that the moment I hurt you... Because of me... Because of me you turned towards the darkness. So that's why... That's why I'm going to save you." As he said it, the monster unleashed a black beam right for Asura.

"TRAP CARD ACTIVATE! SACRIFICIAL ALTER OF THE TWIN KINGS!" With those words, Nightshroud was now confused at seeing the trap card appearing as two brothers, one good and one evil locked in mortal combat.

"With this, both monsters will be destroyed and we can either gain the monsters attack as life points or lose life points equal to its attack... What's your choice." Hearing that, Nightshroud just grits his teeth.

"Gain..." With those words there life points increase.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 13600

ASURA LP 18500

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY?!" Nightshroud screamed in anger at Asura who just gives him a sad smile.

"My turn..." With those words he draws but his arms just dropped, surprising them all.

"This... Is my final duel." As he said, Asura was now confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nightshroud questions the sad Asura and with the words his continues spell card activates which flows brightly beyond any light they've seen.

"With those card... It comes with a price..." With those words he fell to his knees, his body turning grey.

"ASURA!" Jaden yelled, running towards him but a energy shield appears which stops him as the card glow even brighter.

"Please... Save my brother... Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah." With those words the light increases until it fades with a giant dragon appearing.

Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah LV13 ATK ?

"Ability... Activate... D-Divine... Hope!" As he said it, he stood up and starts walking towards Nightshroud who didn't easy to lose.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 1

ASURA LP 1

Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah LV13 ATK 32100

Seeing this, Nightshroud could only take steps back in fear at seeing the monsters attack increase beyond anything he's ever seen.

"How... This doesn't make sense... I need to-" he was cut off by Asura suddenly hugging him while his body began turning to sand just as the light made a loud sound, louder then all current sounds of right now but Naruto and Asura didn't hear it.

"Naruto... Nightshroud... You two are one so please... Just stop fighting what you truly want to do." As he said it, he presses fingers against his forehead.

"And don't even think about lying to me... I'm your big brother after all." As he said it, Nightshroud turns back into human while Judgment unleashed its blinding light that became so bright the entire academy was consumed by the light. As this was happening, Nightshroud was being hit by so many memories of when he was human and when Naruto was a kid but most of all his brother Jaden, Alexis, and Tokoha... As this was happening, the smiling Asura could only continues speaking.

"Now no one can hear us now... Not even Kouji. Naruto, I know I failed you but I can at least do one thing for you." As he said it, his left hand glows brightly and presses it against his chest which his eyes widen all the way at what he was feeling.

"Within you lies the dragon... A dragon of such power that it could defeat even Kouji who currently has no idea of your true potential." As he said it, Nightshroud could feel that he and Naruto had become a single being.

"Why... Why..." As he said it, Asura pulled his hand back down that starts cracking as it too began turning to sand.

"I did everything to make you strong... In order to get you to reach the level that could defeat Kouji I was willing to push you away but even I had no idea that it would turn you towards the dark side." After saying that he then pushed his brother forehead against his.

"More then anyone in the world, even Jaden... I cared for you more then anything...giving my life to open your eyes didn't hold any value to me if it meant saving you. Naruto... You are the savior Atem spoke of, the duelist destined to surpass the king of games himself; the Dragon Emperor... I place, my trust in you..." With those words his entire body turned to sand along with his duel disk, clothes, but his deck glows brightly and disappears. From the sand appears the smiling soul of Asura.

"Goodbye... My brother... Thank you... Being able to duel you one last time... Made me... Happy." With those words he was gone with the light much to the surprise of everyone to see a Naruto staring up at the clouds with tears falling from his eyes. Jaden just runs up to his brother who continued staring at the clouds.

"W-Where's Asura?" Jaden demands of Naruto who just looks down at his brother who had wide eyes.

"Gone..." With those words he turns away from Jaden and starts walking away much to everyone's confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" Jaden yelled at Naruto who just turns to his brother with the looks on his face filled with sadness.

"Asura gave his life... To save me..." After saying that, the clouds began turning dark so that rain could fall shocking many at the sudden change of weather while both society members were gone. When the rain began falling, Naruti starts walking away but was stopped by Alexis grabbing his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Hearing that, he just looks down at his hands but then his deck and releases the duel disk that hits the ground which shocks her.

"I don't know..." After that he starts walking again but before she could do anything, Jaden grabs Alexis's arm causing her to turn towards Jaden who had a look of anger on his face.

"Don't even bother..." Was all he said and let's go of Alexis who just stares at Jaden with disbelief but before she could follow Naruto, she found Atticus in her way.

"He needs time alone...he just lost his older brother." Hearing that, Alexis could only look down while Naruto continued walking through the dark forest, a look of confusion and loss on his face due to no longer knowing what he should do... What he needs to do... What Yota would have wanted... But most of all who he is and without knowing a single card followed after him.

(After that day... Naruto went missing for weeks on end... No one able to find him... As if he had vanished from the very world.)

NEXT TIME, THE PATH TO REDEMPTION; THE DIMENSIONAL HERO'S RETURN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 36

~~~~~WEEKS AFTER ASURA'S DEATH, OUTSIDE OF DUEL ACADEMY ISLAND~~~~~

"How long have I been walking?" Naruto thought to himself as he was walking through an abandoned village that was in ruins. He was currently wearing a ragged cloak with his shoes in bad shape as well as appearing to not have eaten in a long time.

"I've forgotten..." Naruto thought as he looks at the storm clouds that have just started to rain.

"Again..." Naruto said but blinks in surprise at seeing that even when it was raining, there was a glimmer of light shining down from the sky on a destroyed house that looks like it's on the verge of collapsing but his eyes widen a little for a second there he could have sworn he saw movement. Without another thought he walks towards the house and opens the door slowly which he could hear a loud squeak sound being made. Hearing that, he just looks at the door them around what appears to he a devastated kitchen.

"What has happened here?" Naruto thought but his eyes widen at seeing dust come down from above him which he looks up at hearing sounds from upstairs. Naruto just enters the living and his eyes widen to find pictures of a family but his gaze focused on the kid in the picture. The kid has white/blue colored hair with the right side of his hair appears tame, but it spikes out towards the left side as well as has pinkish reddish eyes. Naruto just continues his way towards the stairs which the starts walking up the steps slowly which each step making a squeak sound and when he reaches the top he just stands there. His gaze now on one door that was open a little and he walks towards it, stopping on the outside as he could feel something calling him to this door. The emotions he could feel was mostly sadness. Naruto just places his hand on the doorknob and opens the door but what he found was bone-chilling. What he was staring at was two unmoving people, the parents from the pictures; there upper bodies were badly hurt with very deep wounds on there bodies though he cannot see there lower half under the blanket but that was when he saw it, the blankets were shaking.

"I know you're there..." Hearing that, at the edge of the bed closest to him, the blankets rise to reveal the suspected child of the two, he was scruffy liking and seems to have not drank or eaten for days, due to his body looking skinny and frail while wearing ripped shorts at the edge and a black short sleeved shirt with the sleeves being red with white lines separating the black and red along with the neck collar being white as well as having a necklace with a card shaped locket on it.

"How long have they..." Hearing that, the child just looks away while crawling out of bed and stood up in front of Naruto. He could only stare at the kid who seems to have gotten past the crying and despair though he may still be sad but he has stopped showing it.

"You're no more then eight... Kid..." Hearing that, the kid just stares at the sad Naruto before speaking.

"Your eyes... They look like mine." Hearing that, he just stares at the child before approaching the kid so he could kneel in front of him which he raised his right hand and places it on top of the kids head.

(I can at least do something...to make amends for all I've done even if this is nothing but a small piece.)

"Is that so... How about I take you away from here and find you a place where you can stay." Hearing that, the child's eyes widen while he stares at Naruto until he looks back at his parents. Seeing that, Naruto just stands up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was staring at the child who just stood next to Naruto, holding his hand while he was staring at his parents grave but his eyes widen at seeing the storm clouds have begun to disappear, revealing the bright sun that shines down on them but his attention turns to the boy who grips his hand, seeing the tears appearing at the edge of his eyes but surprisingly the kid wipes them away which he then ruffled his hair, the kid looks up at Naruto but more precisely his eyes to see one of his eyes changed showing there both brown.

"What's your name?" Hearing that, the kid just wiped his eyes and looks at the hooded Naruto.

"Ta... Tasuku... Tasuku Ryuenji." Hearing that, Naruto just goes down on one knee so he was as tall as the eight year old.

"My name... Is Naruto. So I ask again, wanna come with me so I can find a place for you to stay?" Hearing that, the child just nods still sad which Naruto then turns his back to the child while still kneeling.

"Wanna ride?" Hearing that, the child blinks in surprise but in the end he was being carried by Naruto through the forest.

"Do you have any relatives?" Hearing that, the kid leans more into his, which Naruto gets the message and continues walking.

"This kid... He's lost everything..." Naruto thought to himself while he continued walking until hours later which it was now night time and just sets up camp in an open area. Naruto sat against the tree, watching the sleeping Tasuku who was sleeping, using his cloak as blankets. His gaze focuses on the card shaped necklace, feeling something within it but in the end his gaze focuses on the night sky showing many stars tonight.

(More then anyone in the world, even Jaden... I cared for you more then anything...giving my life to open your eyes didn't hold any value to me if it meant saving you. Naruto... You are the savior Atem spoke of, the duelist destined to surpass the king of games himself; the Dragon Emperor... I place, my trust in you...)

Hearing those words, he could only look down in sadness at how his brother is dead. He will most likely be arrested the cause of the death of Asura.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hearing that, he blinks in surprise seeing the kid was now facing him, staring at him but all he does was look away.

"Go back to sleep kid, you don't need to know anything about-" he was cut off by the kid speaking.

"Generation of Miracles..." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen while he stares at the kid but ends up looking away.

"Kid... I'm not a generation anymore. After what I've done... I'm not even a duelist no more." Hearing that, the kid just stares at Naruto who was looking down.

"What did you do?" Hearing that, he just looks down.

"Many terrible things... I've even taken a life." Just after saying that, his eyes widen at what he just said yet he didn't continue speaking and just looks down.

"Then restart..." Hearing those words, his eyes just widen all the way and just looks up at the kid who's staring at him.

"Jackknife always says that if you make a mistake then start over as many times you need." Hearing that, he just stares at the kid until he saw it, a duel monster spirit of a dragon appearing.

"The first step is to admit you've made mistakes. You should never run away from your problems, no matter how dark they can be. After all, you would let your brother down." Hearing his words, Naruto just stares at the duel spirit with shock at how it knew about Asura's words but then he felt it.

"I told him..." Hearing that, he turns around fast to see a red humanoid dragon leaning against the same tree and it soon enough stood away from the tree, staring down at the wide eyed Naruto.

"Hello Naruto... I am Dragonic Overlord." As it said it, flames began to escape from its mouth but all Naruto did was look down with his left hand covering his face.

"I... How can I possibly restart. I killed my brother..." Hearing that, he felt arms wrap around him and found the kid hugging him by his head while petting him on the head.

"It's ok...It's ok. No need to be sad; we all make mistakes..." Hearing his words he just looks up at the scruffy kid who was staring at him.

"How could you say that... I killed my-" he was cut off by the kid showing a serious look on his face with tears appearing in his eyes.

"No you didn't! Jack told me that he gave his life to save you, to open your eyes. You didn't kill him..." Hearing that, he just looks down sadly.

"In his last moment he awakened me as well as fused you and Nightshroud into a single soul. You must understand that there are many evils coming and if you don't want your friends, loved ones, and little brother to be endangered then I suggest you stand up and fight for what you believe in." Hearing its words, he just stands up now looking at the dragon with his right hand resting on the kids head which he just blinks in surprise.

"What do I do now?" Hearing that, Dragonic Overlord answers.

"It's simple, you need the deck you gave up... The Dimensional Hero's." With those words he felt only regret and sadness... Remembering how he threw his deck into the ocean.

"That's impossible... I threw them into the ocean." Hearing that, Dragon just places his right hand on his chin.

"That deck is special in many ways, they can't be thrown away like that. You just need to find them by looking deep within your soul." Hearing that, he just stands up.

"Before I do that, I need to get you to the city." Hearing him say that, the kids eyes widen but looks down sadly.

"Can't... Can't I stay with you?" Hearing that, he was greatly surprised by the words which the two spirits just look at one another.

"Kid, I can't do that since you'll be endangered. It's best you be placed in an orphanage so-" he was cut off by the kid speaking.

"No! I'm staying with you!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow

"It's not a debate, you are going and that's the end of discussion!" Hearing that, the kid just sat down with his arms crossed.

"No! A Hero needs a sidekick!" Hearing that, he was now greatly confused at where this came from.

"Sidekick? I'm no hero, I'm far from one-" he was cut off by the kid shaking his head.

"Then you're an antihero! It doesn't matter, I'm coming with you!" The kid yelled with determination on his face which an image of a kid Jaden appears next to him which Naruto's eyes just widen but he sighs in the end.

"It is your life, not mine to decide... But may I ask, what brought this on? What made you think I could be a hero?" Hearing that, the kid just blinks in surprise but smiles for the first time.

"The Dimensional Hero's are like cops, that makes you a Hero of Justice!" Hearing that, he just stares at the kid before smiling.

"Interesting..." Hearing that, the kid just received a pat on the head.

"Now, go back to sleep." Hearing that, the kid just nods and lays back down with his eyes closing which Naruto just smiles, soon to lay back into the tree with his eyes closing slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM, YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're so cool big brother!" Came the words of a smiling kid Jaden who was looking at Naruto who just completed one of the rounds to the tournament and he had just walked down into the entrance where he and his team came from, currently there waiting for there turn. Naruto just stands in front of his smiling little bro who received a pat on the head.

"What did you think of my duel?" He asked his brother who just smiles but before he could answer, the two heard singing that immediately caused Naruto to blush.

"Don't look back " came the beautiful voice of a girl followed by another voice following up after the first girls voice.

"That's what you told me then " the other girl sang and the two sung simultaneously.

"That's what you told me then. Now let's go on a journey, generation! Go, next stage " Hearing them, Naruto just turns around to be met with an upset Tokoha, much to Naruto's shock which he stumbles back at seeing the girl with her hands on her hips.

"T-Tokoha-" he couldn't finish after Tokoha just walks past Naruto and Jaden who could see she was upset.

"Tokoha still angry that a picture was taken of both girls kissing you on the cheeks bro." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs knowing that Tokoha is friends with the two singers of "RUMMY LABYRINTH".

(NARUTO, WAK-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END, SUNRISE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes shot open just as he was kicked in the face which he hits the ground and then receives a kick to the stomach, causing go to cough as he was then picked up and punched in the face again, sending him once again to the ground hard. But as he hit the ground a second time, his vision starts to clear and shockingly what he saw was the thugs he beat years ago having the symbol of the Orichalcos on there forehead.

"After all these years I finally found you." As he said it, Naruto's gaze focuses on the unconscious Tasuku who was held around his waist.

"What do you want?" He questions his while the other thugs once again began beating on him until he was bruised and in pain all over but he was just grabbed by his hair and forced to look up at the smiling thug.

"Now, you're gonna pay for what you've done. Get your deck out and duel me now...or else I will kill the kid!" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him as if he were mad which he then looks down.

"I don't hav-" a was kicked hard in the face, blood coming out of his mouth.

"You have till sun set... If you don't come the the abandon warehouse located south a mile from here then this kid will have an unhappy ending. Let's go guys-oh yeah, contact the authorities then the kid still dies." With those words they start walking while Naruto raised his right arm weakly before losing consciousness with darkness consuming him. By the time he woke up, birds were chirping and a deer leaning down to his face which was poking him in the cheek. When he sat up, he could see it was bright with the sun at the highest point in the day.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he stood up shakily.

"What... What do I do... What can I possibly do?! That kids gonna die and it's all my fault!" Naruto thought as he punched the tree but his eyes widen all the way at ring himself surrounded by nature... Birds, deer, animals of the forest surrounded him.

"Seems they wanna show you where you need to go..." Hearing that, he turns to Dragonic Overlord who was leaning against the tree again.

"Please... I need to hurry." Naruto said knowing he doesn't have many hours to find his deck and noticed the Animals were moving out of the way so he could walk in one direction which he does start walking but weakly due to him starving and hurt badly but only after a few steps he hits the ground hard. He just gets up again slowly which a memory of a kid Jaden and a younger Asura appear in his mind.

"Dammit..." Naruto said as he hits the ground a second time with tears falling from his eyes, non stop. He just presses his face against the ground hard, trying to gain the strength to stand up but couldn't.

(Naruto...)

Hearing a voice say his name, his eyes just widen and looks to find a glowing golden deck within a tree, in front of him. Seeing it, he gets on his knees and looks around to find himself within a new cutest having yellow lines running through the trees.

"But... How..." Naruto said as he stood up weakly and starts to approach the deck which he reaches for the deck but immediately yelled in pain as it electrocutes him, sending him back into the ground hard.

"Why... WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE IF YOU WERE JUST GONNA REJECT ME?!" Naruto screamed as he got on his knees which his eyes widen at finding one of the cards in his deck protecting it... Rainbow Kuriboh. Seeing that one duel spirit, he could only look down in shame.

"So that's it...you still can't forgive me for all I've done huh...", Naruto said as he once again starts to cry. As he did so, he could feel droplets of water coming from the sky which he looks up the sky which has started to rain.

"I never wanted too lose yet when I lost once I threw away you guys away... So..." As he said it, he began to stand up slowly.

"I need you..." Naruto said as he slowly approached his deck, tears continuing to fall while his duel spirit just stares at him.

"I understand what I've done, even if no one forgives me please...even if you guys won't forgive me..." Naruto said as he extends his right hand towards the deck, once touching the deck he was immediately electrocuted with golden electricity consuming and hurting him badly.

"PLEASE! I'VE BEEN DUELING ALONE FOR SO LONG THAT I'VE LOST WHAT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TOO ME! PLEASE, I NEED YOU IN ORDER TO PROTECT MY BROTHER, MY FRIENDS, EVERYONE! BECAUSE THERE ALL I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD! YOUR MY ONLY HOPE IN PROTECTING THEM! I DON'T CARE IF I NEVER DUEL AGAIN SO PLEASE, I OFFER MY LIFE TO YOU! I BEG OF YOU, ALL OF YOU!" Naruto screams as the electricity turned into power that turns into light.

"Please... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for the pain you felt for all these years... How abandoned you for power... I'm..." As he said it, a hand rests on his shoulder just as the light begins to dye down.

"We've been waiting for you to apologize..." a voice said as Naruto's eyes widen seeing Daiyusha standing behind him but not just him, one by one all the machines in his deck appeared around him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Daiyusha said as they all glow brightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE WAREHOUSE, SUNSET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's not coming." One thug said to the other, the group waiting for Naruto while Tasuku just sat on the floor, in the corner looking down.

"Naruto..." The child thought until they all heard it, the garage door being opened from the outside, gaining there attention to find a now healthy looking now who was physically back to how he was. Seeing him, they were shocked at seeing his his appearance has changed.

"There you are, no-" he stopped right after getting a bad feeling from Naruto while Tasuku could only stare at Naruto with wide eyes.

"The look on his face...he's...he's not even taking us seriously?!" The thug thought then glares with anger at Naruto who just cracks his neck.

"Let's have a fun duel." Naruto said with a smile on his face, unnerving all of them while Tasuku just stares at Naruto with eyes filled with wonder.

NEXT TIME, THE GENEX TOURNAMENT, THE SIX SPADES ARRIVAL AND A HERO APPEARS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember to review if you can.

Chapter 37

~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER OUTSIDE OF DUEL ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a helicopter was approaching Duel academy, miles ahead of the prince's helicopter. Inside it held six duelists who were enjoying themselves.

"Things are getting interesting with Naruto having gone missing..." Toma said with a joyful smile on his face while he was shuffling his "Fluffal" deck.

Hearing his words, Shin was just looking out the window on annoyance at Naruto disappearing.

"He had to leave before I get my rematch..." Shin thought with annoyance while Kent was on his laptop, looking up information about Zane past duels with his new personality.

"Toma, contain your excitement while Shin you should lighten up." Ikki said while examining his deck of the "Monarch's" which Ukyo just smiles at hearing that.

"So, how are you doing "Spade" number six, Bolt of Heart?" As he asked that, he was looking at one person who sat in the front looking at his deck. But more specifically the decks strongest monsters which included "First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos" "Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos" "Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia" "Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos" and "Great Fiend, Yamigedo". The one who held those cards was a young teenager about Naruto's age. He has spiky yellow hair with black lightning-shaped stripes. He has brown eyes and lightning-shaped pupils as well as thick and black,lightning-shaped eyebrows. He has red stripes under his eyes. He also has sharp teeth and nails. His body is quite muscular and wears gray shirt and white coat with yellow and red parts. On his back are two red lightning bolt shaped "wings". His pants are brown and his shoes are grey with red bottoms. He is wearing black gloves and a red, claw-like belt.

"Whatever..." He replied without a care, gaining a smile from all of them except for Shin who found his presence very annoying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT SCHOOL AUDITORIUM~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently all the students were waiting inside the classroom to hear what this big announcement was all about. Most of the students of duel academy has been taken over except for the Generation of Miracles, Alexis, Jaden, Aster, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, and many others. The teachers were all standing on the stage, awaiting the arrival of one man with both Crowler and Bonaparte at the door until it slides open to reveal Chancellor Sheppard who enters the room and stand in front of the large screen.

"It has been a while, my students. There seems to have been a rise in students with strange fashion sense while I was away, though..." After saying that, he glances at the two sweating teachers before looking back at everyone.

"I suppose that won't be a problem. More importantly, I have come Rudy with a wonderful present for everyone." Hearing that, many were surprised by what he meant as "present" but even so they were excited for what that could mean while Tokoha just sat in airline with Chazz on her right and Sartorius on her left.

"Quiet yourselves this instant!" The French teach yelled to all of them.

"My present to you is this!" With a snap of his hand while speaking, the Chancellor has the words "GX" appear behind him on the screen.

(Funny, thought they would use that last season or something. Makes you wonder if that was the reason this show was called "GX".)

"Dueling to determine the Number One among the world's next generation! I now declare the commencement of the first-ever "GeneXTournament!" All students of the Duel Academy high school are qualified to participate in this tournament. Also open to representatives from other dueling affiliated academy's like our North Campus across the world...and to duelists in the Pro League who wish to participate, this will be a tournament open to Pro's and amateurs alike! Not to mention I have also invited two individuals to enter this tournament to make things more lively!" With those last words, it became very loud.

"The entire island will serve as your duel arena, and all participants will receive these qualifying medals!" After he says that, he holds up the medal to all to see.

"Participants are obligated to duel once a day...and they are unable to decline the first duel they are challenged to. The winner will obtain all of their opponent's medals. The final two medal holders will compete in the finals. The best veteran duelists I have chosen in my travels around the world will each be landing here shortly while the two I personally picked have already arrived and are currently on the island somewhere, though I have no idea where and so, I wish for all of you to do your best so that the first-ever prize winner hails from our Academy. We will have a very special prize prepared for the victor." Sheppard said which an excited Jaden stood up.

"Aw, yeah! Leave winnin it all to me!" Hearing that, someone began to laugh at that such came from the entrance.

"I like that one!" He said loudly to reveal himself as the smiling Toma who had his friend enter the room right after him. Shocking almost everyone at knowing who those five are except for one of them.

"Ah, seems the Pro Duelist team the "Six Spades" have arrived." Sheppard said at seeing the six which Aster's eyes narrow.

"So there here..." Aster thought at seeing them but did not recognize Bolt who had a greatly annoyed expression except for Kyoya who knew him. It didn't take long for all of then to be out of the room with Toma now holding the medal next to his team who just sweat dropped at there friend acting like a fucking child in front of others. As this was happening, Shin saw Jaden talking to Aster along with two others and was about to approach them if it weren't for Kent grabbing his arm which he looks at him.

"I have done my research, Naruto has not made contact with anyone ever since he left. All I was able to find was a week ago a bunch of thugs were beaten on a duel, through they couldn't not remember what happened but they could remember that they were facing Naruto." Hearing that, he turns to Kent now annoyed.

"And you tell me this now?!" He said with great annoyance but felt a hand touch his shoulder and turns to the kind and gentle Ukyo who just smiles.

"He'll be in the tournament, I just know it so cool-where's Bolt?" As he said it, they all noticed Bolt had gone missing.

"Why was he even allowed to join our team?" Shin questions Ikki who gave a small laugh before answering.

"He possess the rare "Night Parade of a Hundred Demons" deck... Not to mention when he was ten he beat a pro duelist..." Ikki said then he had a surprised look on his face which they all noticed that Syrus was surrounded by a large crowd.

"Well he's fucked..." Kent said, stating the obvious fact which they just watch the kid scream as he ran just like Forrest Gump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE SOCIETY OF LIGHTS HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Sartorius was playing the piano while sitting down while Bastion, Chazz, and Tokoha stood behind him with all the lenses standing in line.

"Master Sartorius, I swear that we comrades of the Society of Light will try our best to gather plenty of these medals." Chazz said to there leader, followed by Tokoha speaking.

"This may be our chance to introduce the Society of Light to the world." Hearing that, he just stands up while two cards slip out from his pocket.

"I am cou-" he stopped cold at what he saw. On the ground was the Wheel of Fate Tarrot card in reverse and the Emperors card. Seeing this, he was greatly confused and when he goes to pick them up, two more cards fell out, the "Devil" which slid over the Emperor card and the card "Justice" that skid onto that one. Seeing this, Sartorius was mentally frozen much to the confusion of everyone as well as worry, not at what him freezing but that sweat began coming down his face.

"The devil... Naruto is returning but these cards... Are they telling me he has returned as my biggest threat?!" Sartorius thought and soon regains his composure which he just walks past Chazz, Tokoha, and Bastion who were worried for there leader.

"If he has indeed returned after what he did to Asura... This isn't good... He's most likely returned to where he lost his roots." Sartorius thought as he walks outside the building in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOCKS OF DUEL ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you..." Jaden thought to himself while fishing, thinking about where Naruto has been ever since Asura died. That was not a day he wanted to remember since he was being questioned about what happened but shockingly no charges were filed against Naruto because in Asura's will it clearly stated he would not be held responsible of his death including other things too.

"Big Bro!" Both Syrus and Hassleberry yelled as they arrived to find Jaden by himself while behind the two was Alexis and Atticus.

"What's up? You guys are all smiles?" Jaden said, replacing his sadness with happiness at seeing his friends.

"Sarge, why are you out here all alone?" Hassleberry questions him but Syrus just nudged him, already knowing what this was all about but they then all heard helicopters which they all look to see one landing right now with a country's symbol on it. Seeing it, the three made there eat up to the landing pad where they approached the helicopter.

"That's the royal crest of the Mizgarth Kingdom!" Syrus said with surprise much to Jaden's confusion.

"It's a small isolated country, but...they've launched "SORA", a laser satellite that they day can both the world down, and it's become a problem to many other countries including this one. Come to think of it, I remember hearing he was a big fan of Naruto when he used to wield the Dimensional Hero's...he even said on tv he passed the test and became a pro in order to duel Naruto." Hearing that, Jaden was quite surprised at seeing Ojin which he recognized from Naruto once teaching him how to duel since the Prince never heard about duel monsters.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled, running thwarts then which the bodyguards became allergies until Ojin places his hands on there shoulders.

"Hold on, I know this kid." He told the two guards who walked down the steps followed by his secretary and another bodyguard.

"If it isn't Jaden." Ojin said but before he could speak, Sartorius had arrived and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, stopping him cold much to Ojin's confusion whine both Chazz and Tokoha have arrived.

"My apologies, but that man is whose existence is unrelated to your destiny. That is because he-" Sartorius was cut off by Ojin speaking to Jaden, not even caring that Sartorius was just ignored.

"So where's Naruto?" Ojin asked him but noticed he was looking away.

"I know where Naruto is..." Hearing that, Ojin immediately turns towards Sartorius who took a step forwards while Jaden was confused at his he knew.

"Prince Ojin, I ask you to duel with me." Sartorius asked while giving a small bow.

"If you win I will tell you where Naruto is." Hearing that, Ojin's eyes just narrow.

"Then, you shall be my dueling opponent." Hearing that, Sartorius gives another bow before speaking.

"I am delighted and grateful." With those words. The two got down from the helipad and stood in the docks, facing one another, both ready to duel until a motorcycle could be hear much to there confusion.

"what's that sound?" Jaden asked no one in particular until suddenly a motorcycle had arrived behind Sartorius who turns fast to find an oddly dressed man driving a motorcycle with a kid in the front and immediately he drives towards them but more specifically the secretary, Linda which both guards immediately get in front of her until they found a dragon shaped aura consume shocking the them as he used to to stall then so be could then glide by them and takes out a gun shaped blaster of sorts which he aims at the handcuff connecting her wrist and with the suitcase and fires a card that was consumed by a red aura and severs the chain which the card flys bach to Naruto who caught it just after putting his card shooter away and grips the suitcase while doing a drift, passing the shocked Ojin and others who just stare at the man who immediately got out of the vehicle with his left hand holding the suitcase. Many were surprised at seeing this while Jaden was looking at the smiling kid. The man was wearing a helmet and armor to conceal his identity; the armor is mainly white with a blue and red stripe on the torso that connect to a green emblem on the chest, grey boots and gloves, a silver belt with a gold "H" buckle, and a long golden cape. The helmet features an orange visor with red and blue antennas and a large "H" on the forehead.

"I cannot allow such a dangerous weapon to fall into the hands of the light for I am the one who will not allow it!" He shouted as he is body gave off a blazing aura much to there shock.

"Who are you?" Ojin asked while raising his hand to stop his three guards from attacking the man.

"I am the Duelist of Justice; Captain Hero!" Hearing that, Ojin sweat dropped to hearing the name.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you took my case, do you not-" Ojin was cut off by Hero speaking.

"This could be a very dangerous weapon to all but more so if Sartorius got his hands on it for whoever he beats falls under his control." Hearing that, he was surprised which he turns see Sartorius who was faking a smile.

"My control, I did nothing-" he was cut off by Hero speaking.

"That is a lie, for you have corrupted many and because of that I cannot allow you the get your hands on it! Prince, this weapon has been making other countries see you as a threat and for there to be trust you just earn other countries trust so what better way then to destroy the satellite?!" Hearing that, Ojin was quite surprised by the man's way of thinking but smiles at realizing exactly who this hero is but for him to be 100% accurate he needs one test.

"How about a duel, if I win then you give me the brief case but if you win you can destroy it." Hearing that, Linda could only look at this scene in shock.

"I agree..." With those words he takes out his gun and throws it high into the air which it began morphing until it finally stops and lands on Hero's left arm, now a duel disk. Seeing this, Sartorius could feel the raw power coming from the "Warrior of Justice".

"DUEL!" Hero and Ojin shouted now beginning there duel.

CAPTAIN HERO LP 4000

OJIN LP 4000

"Shall we begin with my turn?" He questions Hero who just nods in agreement.

"I draw!" With those words he draws his first card of the duel.

"I shall first activate Pot of Greed! I now draw two cards." With those words he did as said and draws. After examine his hand he makes his move.

"I shall activate the spell card "Cost Down"! By sending one card in my hand, I reduce the level of a monster in my hand by two! I summon the level five Satellite Cannon!" Ojin scouted with the card appearing in space at it would seem.

Satellite Cannon LV5 ATK 0

"Though my kingdom is a small nation, it is a country that stands as leader to the world! My Satellite Cannon symbolizes exactly that-" he was cut off by Hero.

"That satellite has the power to cause the apocalypse so that is why either you or I must destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands." Hearing that, Ojin just smiles and activated another spell card "Charge".

"The attack of my Satellite Cannon now becomes 2000!" He shouted with its attack increasing.

"And from my hand, I shall now activate the spell card, "Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now I skip the turn and go right into my battle phase!" He said shocking both the society of light and the students.

"With this, my preparations are in order. Here I go! With the instant spell "Limiter Removal!" My Satellite Cannon's attack is now four-thousand!" He shouted with the satellite begging to charge up.

"With a direct attack from that Satellite Cannon, Hero's life will drop to zero!" Bastion said, having arrived but Jaden just stares at Hero who didn't say anything.

"Ahahahah! It isn't that guy are weak; I am just too strong! Satellite Cannon! Fire!" With those words he lets loose his cannon beam from the heavens which causes a massive shockwave and smoke cloud.

"This is also what one would call-" he was cut from seeing the smoke clear to reveal a single monster.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questions Hero who answers.

"Rainbow Kuriboh effect activates, when an opponent's monster declares an attack then I can target that monster and equip this card from my hand to that target so it can no longer attack." Hearing that, Ojin's eyes just widen.

"You may have fooled my One-Turn Kill through my Satellite Cannon combo, but this is far from over! I shall summon Satellite Base in defense mode!" With that said he summons the monster which has zero defense.

"This card cannot be destroyed in a battle with a level five or lower monsters...and, at each of my end phases, it's DEF rises by 1000 points! I plan to use my Satellite Base to stall for tone while I rebuild my forces in the meantime!" Hearing that, Hero just draws.

"Sorry but I'm ending this now..." Hearing that, Ojin's eyes just widen in shock.

"First, I activate "Double Summon" which I can now conduct two summons instead of one. I now summon Dimensional Hero, Goyusha to the field." When those words left his mouth, everyone becomes shocked while Ojin just smiles.

"It is you..." As he said it, Alexis eyes just widen with tears appearing in his eyes.

"If you're using that deck then..." As she said it, both her hands were now covering her mouth while Tokoha could only stare at the Hero.

"You can do it Captain Hero!" Tasuku cheered while Hero had a crimson aura cover his body.

"I now activate the spell card "Cost Down"! That's right, I also have one!" As he shouted that, he discards a monster and extends a cars high until the air.

"BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS ARE APART OF ME! FOR IF THERE IS LIGHT THERE MUST ALSO BE DARKNESS! COME ON OUT EVIL DIMENSIONAL HERO ЯEVERSE DAIYUSHA!" Hero shouted with an eruption of darkness appearing between the two with the monster appearing from it.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500

"NOW SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF A HERO! ATTACK SATILLITE CANNON!" Hearing that, Ojin looks at him as he he was mad just as the monster flys straight for the monster, flying up high towards the heaves while drawing its sword out.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH ATTACK!" Ojin yelled but his eyes widen seeing Hero pointing towards the Heavens.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! Once per a turn, during either of our turns when this card battles your monster, if your monsters attack is higher then this cards attack then your monsters attack will be divided until its lower then Daiyusha's attack and the divided points are added too this monster attack!" Hearing that, Ojin was now shocked while Sartorius just watched with wide eyes.

Satellite Cannon LV5 ATK 2000

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 4500

"Now his other effect activates! If your monsters attack is lower then this cards then this monsters attack is doubled until the end of this turn!" Hearing that, Ojin takes a step back in shock.

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 9000

The monster was consumed by a crimson aura as it was heading for his the Satellite Cannon.

"FLAMES OF JUDGMENT!" Яeverse Daiyusha shouted as it unleashes a wave of flames from its sword, cutting it in half which results in a massive explosion which they could all see. As this was happening, Ojin sighs at losing.

HERO LP 4000-WINS

OJIN LP 0-LOSES

As this was happening the suitcase was consumed by flames, melting it whine Ojin just smiles as Hero approached him until he stops in front of him.

"Simply amazing, as I can see you haven't changed a bi-... Well your fashion sense has drastically changed." After saying that the two just shake hands with Ojin handing him his medal.

"Well...shit happens and I like it, ever since I was a kid I wanted to become a hero. Now that I've given up on my last goal I can finally follow my true dream." Hero told Ojin as he then turns his back to Ojin and approaches his vehicle which he got on with a happy Tasuku.

"You were awesome!" Tasuku said which Hero just ruffles his hair.

"Naruto..." Hearing that he turns to Alexis who stood that's with tears falling from her eyes while now standing on his left. Seeing her, he just takes off his helmet to show his face.

"Been awhile huh..." Naruto said with a smile filled with happiness.

"Y-Yeah." As she said it, Naruto raises his left hand and flicks her in the forehead.

"Relax, before I can talk to you..." As he said it, he shows a serious expression whine staring at Tokoha who was walking away with Chazz and the leader of the society of light.

"I still need to save Tokoha, not only her but everyone else..." As he said it, he also saw Jaden walking away with his back turned to him.

"(Sigh) now if you'll excuse me Alexis..." As he said it, he puts on his helmet wake his duel disk turns into a blaster and puts it back into his holster.

"I've got students to save, Spades too beat, and to kick a leaders ass!" With those words he speeds off away from Alexis who just smiles while wiping her tears away while Atticus just smiles at seeing a Generation has finally returned but not just that, far stronger then he once was.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	38. AN MUST READ SEASON 3 IDEA

I am considering whether or not to change season three involvong the Yubel/Dimension World arc and instead change it so that it will involve **Cardfight** **Vanguard G: Stride Gate. **Then I will move onto the final arc so leave a review and tell me what you think of the idea so it won't be completely canon as well as I'll try and see if I can fit the Surpreme King into it, too.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 39

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT PRINCIPAL SHEPPARDS OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto was standing in front of Sheppard, both having a discussion about the certain duelist currently hiding and awaiting for powerful duelists until the doors open to reveal Jaden.

"Is Chumley re-" he stops there after spotting Naruto in his hero costume which his eyes narrow and immediately turns away just as Naruto outstretched his left arm towards him.

"Wait, Jaden-" he stopped there when the door opened to reveal Chumley and the Millionaire himself, the so called Maximillion Pegasus.

"Jaden! Looks like you've been all right!" Chumley said before he gives him a big bear hug to the surprised teen.

"Who is that oddly dressed man?" Hearing Pegasus ask that, Naruto just sweat drops.

"That's Naruto Yuki and over there is his brother Jaden." Hearing that, Pegasus just smiles ok joy at hearing that.

"Oh, so this is Naruto-boy and his little brother!" After saying that he quickly grabs Naruto's hand with both hands.

"I must admit, when I heard the Dimensional Hero's have returned I wanted to meet you immediately." Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise at his words before looking away.

"This is Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, the once honorary chairman of the Industrial Illusions Company...and the creator of Duel Monsters." After saying that, it could be seen that Naruto wasn't speaking and Jaden didn't want to be here. Seeing this, Sheppard just sighs at now knowing that a rift has formed between the two brothers which even Pegasus could see it, already knowing about the death of Asura.

"I see... Asura's death still bothers you two." Hearing that, Jaden turns around immediately.

"I'm done talking..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down while Jaden left the room with Chumley running after him.

"Now down to why I called you here for, the Winged Dragon of Ra has been stolen." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way before they narrowed.

"What happened?" He questions Pegasus who spoke.

"Of course, the original no longer exists in this world. Only one copy card had remained in my company to be used for research, but...our main designer, Franz, has stolen it from us." Hearing that, he remembers feeling that disturbance a little while ago.

"I'll deal with it..." After saying that he turns his back to them until he felt a hand touch his abound and glances back at Pegasus.

"I know all about what happened with Asura." When he heard that, Naruto just closed his eyes before opening them.

"I will make things right, even if it takes be till the end of my life." Hearing that, Pegasus watched Naruto walk away.

(Pegasus, if I die I want you too do exactly what I wrote on my will... It's always been him, he is the child that save us all from a much bigger threat.)

Remembering those words, Pegasus just closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto www currently riding around on his motorcycle with Tasuku sitting in front of him.

"I heard it was a legendary bird!" Tasuku said with wonder right after Naruto had told him what he's looking for. As he was riding in the distance he noticed one man having a smug loo on his face which he skids to a halt in front of the man.

"Franz I presume." After saying that he steps off his vehicle in front of the man.

"You hold a dangerous weapon because of that I cannot allow you to continue forward!" He told the man who just smiles.

"Oh, I was looking for a certain blue-eyes user but you will do as another good warmup until I find him. If you want it back, you will have to return defeating me." As he said it, he began shuffling his deck which Naruto just stares at him while his gun morphs into a duel disk he puts on his arm.

"YOU CAN DO IT CAPTAIN HERO!" Hearing the kid shout that, Naruto just smiles under his helmet while the due spirit Rainbow Kuriboh appears on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto said. Looking at his shoulder before looking forwards. As this was happening both Pegasus and Jaden were already watching from a distance away.

"DUEL!" They both shouted, now beginning the duel.

NARUTO LP 4000

FRANZ LP 4000

"I go first! I summon out Dimensional Hero, Daiwolf in attack mode!" After that, from his field appeared a robotic wolf.

Dimensional Hero, Daiwolf LV3 ATK 1300

"When summoned, I can add one "Polymerization" card from my deck to my hand." hearing that, he just watched Naruto look through his deck until he get the card he needs and adds it too his hand then places it in the deck holder that shuffled it.

"I now use Polymerization to fuse together my Daiwolf and Dimensional Hero, Daifighter from my hand too summon..." As he said it, a bright light appeared in front of him.

"Super Dimensional Hero, Diard!" Naruto shouted with the monster appearing in front of him.

Super Dimensional Hero, Diard LV5 ATK 2000 DEF 2400

"Now I activate his effect, when he's summoned I can go through my deck and add one monster that has "Dai" in its name to my hand so I pick "Dimensional Hero, Daiheart"." After saying that he adds it to his hands.

"I place one card down and end my turn." Hearing that, Franz draws one card creating a gust of wind.

"I summon Apostle of Ra in attack mode." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in understanding.

Apostle of Ra LV4 ATK 1100

"When this card successfully summoned...it enables me to add two of the same Apostle of Ra from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate the instant spell "Trap Booster"! I now discard one card in my hand to activate the continuous trap "Compensation of Blood"! By paying 500 life points, I normal summon one monster." With that said his life points decrease by 500.

NARUTO LP 4000

FRANZ LP 3500

"From my hand, I summon an Apostle of Ra!" He said, nor summoning out a second one and with the same effect he summons a third one now only having three thousand life-points left.

"These will be the three sacrifices that I will offer to my God." With those words they all disappeared while the sky grew dark and stormy.

"Here it comes, Naruto-boy!" Pegasus shouted which Naruto turns to see the man and his brother who was too busy looking at the dark clouds.

"O, resting soul of God!" Franz shouted while his life-points decreased too 2500.

"It is time to resurrect forth your figure, and make these fools realize how foolish it is to defy you! Come forth, Divine Winged Dragon of Ra!" He shouted and with those words, descending from the heavens came he God itself in all its glory. Seeing it, Naruto could only stare at it.

"So... That's the card my brother earned after he beat Marik." Naruto thought wide eyes at the God that them roars causing all too shake.

"The attack of the Winged Dragon of Ra becomes the combine attack of the monsters offered as sacrifices." Hearing that, it's attack points became visible now.

Winged Dragon of Ra LV10 ATK 3300

"You must stop this! Only those duelists chosen by a God are capable of subduing that God! You will be completely engulfed by the God's wrath!" Pegasus warned his old employee who wouldn't listen.

"At long last, I've completed a card that is capable of controlling that God! Be enraged! Go on a rampage and go on a detest me! However, just watch it is I who is your master! From my hand, I activate the field spell "Mound of the Bound Deity"!" With those words, from the ground bursts chains that wrap around the God much to its appeared anger.

"What the hell..." Came the words of Naruto who could only watch the scene in shock.

"He couldn't have... Are you saying you've made a card to control a God?!" Pegasus said with wide eyes at the fools move.

"Just behold, Pegasus, as I subdue the God that is said to be the strongest and deadliest! Having become my servant, the Winged Dragon of Ra now attacks! GOD BLAZE CANNON!" With those words a large orb appears inside the dragons ring and behind powering the dragon who opens its mouth to unleash a large devastating attack on Naruto, destroying his monster. Seeing this, Jaden's eyes widen all the way but he looks down while gritting his teeth.

"Next, Mound of the Bound Deity's effect activates! When any level 10 or higher monster has destroyed an opposing monster in battle...the opposing player takes 400 points of damage!" With those words, the consumed Naruto did not move inside the flames.

NARUTO LP 2900

FRANZ LP 2500

"Eheheheh, I place one card down and turn end."" After saying that, in the blink of an eye the flames disperse to reveal Naruto wearing a tattered outfit with half of his mask destroyed.

"Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good costume..." Naruto muttered before looking up at the dragon that was staring at him in an almost pleading way.

"Ra..." Naruto muttered now having a serious look on his face before he draws a card.

"You can do it Captain Hero!" Hearing that, Jaden glances at the kid who was cheering Naruto on.

"I now activate "Polymerization"; I'll fuse Dimensional Hero, Daiheart and Dimensional Hero, Gocannon to summon forth my avatar!" Naruto shouted while raising his right hand.

"COME ON OUT, SUPER DIMENSIONAL HERO DAIYUSHA!" Naruto shouted as his avatar appeared on the field with a bright light.

Super Dimensional Hero Daiyusha LV8 ATK 3000

"Not attack his Dragon!" Hearing that, Franz eyes widen along with everyone else's at seeing Naruto has gone and while his monster charred straight for the dragon but it merely unleashes a ball do flames point blank range, causing it to fall backwards now singed.

NARUTO LP 2600

FRANZ LP 2500

"Are you mad, you just lost your-" he stops there after seeing the Hero stopping itself from falling.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! FULL COUNTER; IF ITS DESTROYED DURING MY TURN I CAN SUMMON IT BACK TO THE FIELD AND IT CAN ATTACK ONCE MORE AS WELL AS ITS ATTACK IS DOUBLED!" Hearing that, Franz's eyes widen all the way in shock at what he heard and just looks at the hero releasing a bright aura.

"DAIYUSHA, READY!" Daiyusha shouted with its attack points rising.

Super Dimensional Hero Daiyusha LV8 ATK 6000

It once more charges straight for the Dragon which Franz just grits his teeth in anger.

"Trap card activate, Damage Vaccine Ω MAX! I fail back the damage I took whether it be by battle or by card effect!" Franz yelled as his dragon was cut in half resulting in an explosion with the God crashing down on the ground hard which it disappears. Seeing this, many were shocker at he he just destroyed a God.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Hearing that, Franz immediately draws a card then places it face down in his trap and spell zone.

"I end my turn." Hearing that, Naruto draws and smiles.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Hearing that, Franz's eyes widen while from his graveyard flew out the God itself at Naruto who caught it but the moment he did he felt something before closing his eyes with a golden aura covering him.

""Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name!" As he said it, Pegasus had a look of utter disbelief on his face at knowing why he's chanting.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Naruto screamed with a golden orb appearing on the field that begins to morph into the one and only third and most powerful of the three Egyptian God Cards. With a roar it released an unimaginable aura that was no copy.

"Impossible, inconceivable..." Franz said but it was far from over. The smiling Naruto activated another card.

"I now activate the field spell "DIMENSIONAL CITY"!" After yelling that, the entire area changes with large buildings rising from the ground. All the buildings outlines were decorated with bright lights, appear like a sort of Vegas city but more lights.

"Now we can begin..." As he said it, from the box on his right pants began to glow.

"I'll show you a new ally of mine..." After saying that, Tasuku smiles brightly.

CARDFIGHT VANGUARD OST-LIMIT BREAK

"Now! I activate the effect of Dimensional City which allows me to use monster on my field as fusion materials in order to summon a Dimensional Hero!" He shouted resulting in Franz's eyes widening at seeing Daiyusha looking out into the distance while shouting "Ra!" which was now flying towards the Hero as it was consumed by flames, seeing it the Hero launches itself towards it resulting in a bright light appearing.

"Space... The stars...call a friend! SUPER DIMENSIONAL FUSION!" He shouted as a new monster appeared from the light having Ra's wings and its face on its chest.

"LEGENDARY DIMENSIONAL HERO, DAIYUSHA RA!" Naruto screamed with the Hero in leading a tremendous light.

Legendary Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha Ra LV12 ATK 3900

"Courage brings dirty Justice! Justice brings forth hope! Hope Briggs dirty courage! Enhance each other and rise beyond limits! ABILITY ACTIVATE! For each "Dimensional Hero" in the graveyard he gets 500 attack and defense points, there's six of them!" Naruto shouted as its attack increases.

Legendary Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha Ra LV12 ATK 5900

"Second ability activate, All For One! With this I can draw three cards, for each monster I draw, Daiyusha Ra gains an additional 200 attack points for every star they have! Now behold, the power of a God and a Hero! JUDGMENT ANNIHILATION!" Naruto shouted which the Hero was consumed by flames.

"PHOENIX FUUUUUUUUURY!" He shouted with the light increasing.

"Now, first check!" After saying that he draws one card and reveals it too be a level three Dimensional Hero, Daitiger.

Legendary Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha Ra LV12 ATK 6500

"Amazing, he's planning on ending it with all his might." Syrus said having arrived with the others.

"Second check! Level 5 Dimensional Robo, Daidragon! He gains another 1000 attack boost!" Naruto shouted with his monsters attack increasing.

Legendary Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha Ra LV12 ATK 7500

"Now, third check!" Naruto shouted while revealing the third card to be a level five monster.

"Level 5 Dimensional Hero, Daibazooka! HE GAINS ANOTHER 1000 ATTACK POINT BOOST!" Naruto shouted as the legend increases its attack.

Legendary Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha Ra LV12 ATK 8500

"The ability to trust brings forth an unimaginable power... My brother Asura made me realize that. Now I'll make you realize it, ALL-OUT COURAGE! DAIYUSHA, GOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as his Hero dives straight for Franz who watched it bring back its right fist.

"PHOENIX FUUUUUUURY FIIIIIIIIIIST!" Daiyusha roared as it bright it's right fist down on the now yelling Franz who was sent flying back while the attack itself caused the entire island too shake like an earthquake had hit it.

OST END

NARUTO-WINS

FRANZ-LOSES

"Whoa..." Was all Jaden could say at seeing an image of how Naruto was years before he went dark and now, both being identical. As this was happening, Franz fell to his knees with wide eyes while the field disappears. Naruto looks back to see Daiyusha Ra giving him a thumbs up before disappearing.

"To think, you helped me out in the end..." Naruto muttered with a smile on his face. It didn't take long for Frenz to be sitting in front of Pegasus who was speaking to him.

"With too great a power comes too great a tragedy. You will have to keep living, harboring those regrets for as long as you live." After saying that, much to there surprise he shows them his missing eye.

"And I wouldn't want to have one of my previous employees walk towards the same fate that I have." Hearing that, Frenz began crying.

"I look firsts to seeing a new card from you." Hearing that, Frenz could only nod while Naruto took out the card.

"Here, this-" he was cut off by Pegasus shaking his head before standing up and takes out an envelope.

"You keep it and besides it likes you. Also, this is for you..." Hearing that, Naruto just takes it from him and opens it which his eyes widen.

"Asura..." Hearing that's Jaden immediately looks to see what he wrote.

[If you're reading this, then I must have died... Naruto, if you're being given this then your back to the way you were and with your return I created these cards especially for you. They are the strongest of your Hero's as well as...]

When he opened up the letter more, two objects fell out of it while the cards were still inside the envelope. Naruto picked up what appeared to be small cube with only one being the size of his hand, both being black with Egyptian symbols on them while also one had dark-red color on the edges while the other had dark-blue.

[These are ancient items I've collected called the "Malefic Quantum Cubes" they hood mysterious powers and hope the day will come when they will be of use. Jaden, I also have one card in there for you too have... You two, I entrust the safety of the world too you two, after all you're the only ones I can trust." Hearing that, Naruto folds the letter and looks at Jaden who picked up the blue edged Cube.

"I know what I've done-" he was cut off by Jaden speaking.

"I'm sorry..." Hearing that, his eyes just widen to see Jaden standing up slowly before bowing to him.

"I... I just don't know anymore... I'm happy you're back but Asura's dead-" he was cut off by a hand resting on his head which he looks up to see a smiling Naruto.

"It's ok... I understand... I've made a lot of mistakes so don't eve apologize when you're not at fault here. I will never again fall too the darkness, as long as I live." Hearing that, Jaden couldn't help but wipe the tears in his eyes away at his words.

"After all, a Hero can't go dark even for a second otherwise he is no longer a Hero." Naruto told Jaden who only nods, gaining smiles from the others.

NEXT TIME, THE EMPEROR OF THE WHITE DRAGON DESCENDS UPON DUEL ACADEMY.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 40: The Emperor of The White Dragon Descends upon Duel Academy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY IN THE RED DORM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SO...since I left I move here?" Came the words of Naruto who was looking around what was once Chazz's room. He held a duffel bag over his right shoulder while his outfit had changed. He now wears white pants, dark shoes and a long, crimson red coat. Around his neck was a necklace with the cube attached to it. On his right was Tasuku who was looking around the room with amazement at how big it is while Jaden was behind them.

"That's what happened to Chazz so you're now a Slifer Red!" Jaden said with a smile on his face, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto who was sweating at the fact they may not have Ramen.

"So big brother, where will I sleep?" Hearing Tasuku say that, even Jaden was surprised at hearing that.

"Brother?" Hearing him say that, Naruto just smiles while patting the kid on his head.

"Yup, he's our adopted brother. I met him after..." He stops there while looking away which Jaden just makes eye contact with the kid who just hides behind Naruto due to the staring scaring him until Naruto pat him on the head, gaining the kids attention to see him smiling down at him. Seeing the look on his eyes, the kid just brightens up and looks at Jaden with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Tasuku." The kid introduced himself to Jaden who just smiles.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, I guess we're brothers." Hearing that, the look on Tasuku's face just brightens at hearing him say that but that is we stopped when they heard footsteps and looked at the door to see Hassleberry having arrived at the doorway, gaining there attention.

"Chazz and a pro duelist are fighting in front of the school!" Hearing that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow at hearing that.

"Don't you mean dueling?" He asked Hassleberry who just nods.

"What? Chazz is with a pro duelist?!" With those words he ran out with Hassleberry followed by Naruto following after the two with Tasuku sitting on his shoulders which Naruto holding his legs so he will stay on while he ran, curious who the pro is but while he was running he suddenly stopped with his eyes only widening.

"I didn't expect you of all people to be here." Naruto spoke while glancing to his left to see someone behind a tree with his arms crossed.

"Big brother, who is that?" Tasuku asked Naruto who just smirks while seeing the man approach them with a duel disk on his arm.

"Kiba... Seto Kiba." Naruto said at seeing the legend duelist.

"If it isn't Asura's little brother." Hearing Kiba say that in an amused tone, Naruto just stares at him.

"Why are you here?" Hearing that, Kiba showed an annoyed look on his face after hearing the question.

"A made a deal with Asura." When Naruto heard that, he was clearly confused but the white dragon duelist just walks past Naruto who stares at his back.

"And it appears I've lost." Hearing that, Naruto was very curious about the deal he's made but in the end follows after the duelist who's not saying anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE ENTRANCE OF DUEL ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's still more! White Knight's Lancer, double attack!" Chazz ordered with his monster delivering the final attack that sent the pro duelist falling to the ground right in front of Aster, Jaden, and Hassleberry.

"So strong! Even with a pro as the opponent, a complete victory..." Hassleberry said, just astonished at the game's end results.

"It seems that that boy's deck was stretched quite a bit by Sartorius's cards." After said while Chazz approached the three.

"Please, he wasn't even a pro." Came the voice of someone walking out of the woods, gaining there attention but the moment there eyes were set on the one talking, they became shocked at finding the one and only Seto Kiba stopping near Chazz who looks at him while Kiba's gaze shifts over to other students wearing white and he then began to show an even more annoyed look on his face.

"Where's Sartorius?" Kiba questions the surprised Chazz who got serious.

"Why would I tell you that?!" When he heard that, Kiba's eyes shift back to Chazz and recognizes him as Slade's younger brother.

"Then I'll just break you until your willing to talk, lucky for me I'm the President of a major corporation so I will have to do that every day. Now enough talking and be an actual challenge for me." He told Chazz who activated his duel disk all the while the others cleared the way to give them room while Kiba walked over to the concrete path where Chazz stood on while both of there duel disks were activated. While this was happening, Naruto had already arrived with Tasuku to see that Kiba and Chazz were about to duel.

"WHITE THUNDER!" The white dorm students cheered while Kiba just found it do be quite funny.

"DUEL!" The two shouted out loudly.

KIBA LP 4000

CHAZZ LP 4000

"I'll be first! Draw! I summon White Knight's Swordsman." Chazz yelled, summoning out the monster he used from his past duel.

White Knight's Swordsman ATK 1200

"I also place one card face down. I end my turn." Hearing that, Kiba just draws a card and just smirks.

"But first..." After thinking that he plays a spell card.

"I activate the spell card "Ancient Rules" that allows me to special summon one normal monster from my hand that a level five and higher!" Hearing that, Chazz's eyes just widen as a beam of light rises behind him.

"Come on out, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kiba shouted as his dragon appears from the beam of light with a roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

"Blue-Eyes..." Naruto thought to himself but his eyes widen at seeing a panicking Rainbow Kuriboh appear on his left, confusing him until he heard it.

"But I'm far from done! I now activate the spell card "Dragon Shrine" that allows me to send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose another one of my Blue-Eyes's!" Kiba said, now looking through his deck to take out Blue-Eyes so he could then send it to the graveyard.

"And thanks to its second effect, of that monster I sent was a normal monster I can send one more dragon type to the graveyard and I chose another one of my Blue-Eyes's!" Kiba said before sending another one to the graveyard before shuffling the deck.

"Why did he send his best cards to the graveyard?" A confused Tasuku asked a wide eyed Naruto who already knew by the fell I G he was getting that Kiba just won.

"He won." Naruto said with a bead of sweat coming down his face.

"I now activate another one of my spell cards, "Silver's Cry" which allows me to summon out one dragon-type normal monster form my graveyard! Now appear, BLIE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kiba shouted with another beam of light appearing behind him and from it appeared another.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

Seeing this, Chazz could only watch with wide eyes at knowing he cannot stop the attack due to his trap card not being one for doing what he needs.

"NOW I FUSE THE TWO TOGETHER!" When he said that, everyone became shocked as the two began a working together.

"Behold a new monster of this era of dueling!" Kiba shouted as the swirl turned into vortex of electricity until it expands outwards with something being seen inside the vortex.

"This card's ability allows it to be special summoned when I have two Blue-Eyes's on the field, now come forth, BLUE-EYES TWIN BURST DRAGON!" Kiba shouted with the cities expending outwards into a whirlwind that caused everyone to move there arms up except Kiba who just had his arms crossed with the dragon in the vortex appearing with a roar having two heads instead of one.

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon LV10 ATK 3000

"Twin Burst? I've never heard of that card before?!" Naruto said with wide eyes, realizing that Kiba only had one fusion dragon but saying "this era" means he now possess new "Blue-Eyes" cards far superior and far more lethal then the last ones.

"I'm afraid this is check mate! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, use Neutron Blast!" Kiba shouted with the right head unleashing a light blue bean at the knight, destroying it completely with an explosion followed by.

KIBA LP 4000

CHAZZ LP 2200

With those attack, Chazz had his arms up from the powerful gust of wind and tried to show a smile.

"Why would you do something like that, if you had just used both Blue-Eyes's then you could've won!" Just after saying that, his eyes widen in realization to see Kiba chuckling from hearing his words.

"You see, this dragon has a special ability that allows it to attack not once but twice during my battle phase! LISTEN GOOD AND LISTEN WELL KID, AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCED THEN BLAST THEM WITH YOUR BLUE-EYES AGAIN!" He shouted with the second head unleashing another beam right at Chazz that sent him flying backwards with a yell from the explosion.

KIBA WINS

CHAZZ LOSES

"Whoa...one turn kill." Naruto muttered, while watching Kiba turn his back from Chazz, not even waiting for him to give him an answer.

"As always, I'm the best." Kiba said before walking away from Chazz who just sat up while running his head due to having a headache at not remembering what happened. While the others went to Chazz, Naruto ran after Kiba until he was behind him as he continued walking.

"What was the deal you made with Asura?!" Hearing that, Kiba just stops walking and turns back to Naruto while showing him his Twin Burst Dragon.

"He gave me new cards and all I have to do is wipe out this so called "Society of Light" so leave me alone, you and your friends are starting to remind me of the dweeb patrol." Was all he said while walking away from Naruto with Tasuku who sat on his shoulder.

NEXT TIME, ЯEVERSE ZANE ARRIVES AT DUEL ACADEMY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	41. Please Read

I've been thinking and I will most likely be putting this on Hiatus since working on three Yugioh Fanfics is a lot of work due too duel's so until I get more room they will be on Hiatus. Naruto the Next Generation will be the only one I will be working on since I have ideas and wanna finish it. Would make more sense to do GX, 5Ds, then Arc V but rather do it this way.


End file.
